


Life changer

by zgod



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good guy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Control Issues, Depression, F/M, day to day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgod/pseuds/zgod
Summary: Aang is an exchange student in a new High School where he meets Katara and Azula, two girls who suffer from different but serious problems. Will he be able to help them? And what will happen while he tries to? More details below. Longer chapters as we go.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 28





	1. Not so normal Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> The main thing I wanted to address in this story is that Azula in the show is a very troubled teen, but I don't think anyone is intrinsically evil. It all comes to past experiences that shape our lives. I think Aang would have understood this and would have tried to help Azula reach her true self. In this story, Aang gives her a chance to do that.
> 
> Clarifications: This story is Kataang endgame. But has some sizable Azulaang too. Also, there will be Sukka, Maiko.
> 
> Depending on the chapters there will be a focus on either Katara, Azula, or Aang. There are also some parts that are in their respective POV's instead of in 3rd person. Every chapter will approximately cover a day. The first day of the story is Saturday as you can see in the title.
> 
> Also, there will be several lemons in the story, lemons that will be really explicit. And some of the lemons will have a real impact on how the story develops. So if anyone is underage, please turn back now, you don't want to see this. This story is rated EXPLICIT
> 
> I will try to update daily. But we'll see how it goes. It depends on people liking the story or not. I have most of the events planned out but we will see. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here

**LIFE CHANGER**

**Not so normal Saturday.**

This is one of the few things nowadays that is able to calm her. The wind blowing her hair, kissing her tan skin, giving her something to breathe. The taps against the concrete floor of the park giving a rhythm to her jog, the end result of her muscles flexing, relaxing her, clearing her mind of everything else, of every one of her problems, to just let her be in this moment

She comes to a stop gradually near a water fountain. Desperate for something to drink, to fix her thirst. The water is not as cold as she would have liked but she drinks it anyway. She looks around. Not many people in the park at 5 pm.

_Enough exercise for today. I feel so much better!_

She starts the way back home. Eager to get back to her mom and talk to her. Maybe get some reading today, both for school and for herself.

_Yeah. That would be cool_. She thinks whit a smile but it quickly morphs into a frown. Because it reminds her that the characters in her books are the only friends she has. Quickly shaking her head as to rid herself of that thought she refocuses on the way home.

She goes to the front door to her backyards and does some stretches.

_Ahh, that feels good!_

As her whole body trembles, she reenters her house and prepares for a bath. She takes her dirty clothes to the laundry meanwhile taking off her clothes. Remaining in just her underwear. She takes some black sweats and a grey t-shirt and put them on her bed. Then she enters the bathroom and rid herself of her panties and bra.

She takes a second to look at her body. But she quickly averts her eyes and goes to the bath.

_I don't exercise to look good. I do it because it helps me._ She reminds herself

After a well-earned bath. She puts her clothes on. Takes a deep breath and prepares to meet her mom. She goes to the desk near her window. Opens one of her drawers. And takes out her diary. She grabs her little Penguin toy, a gift from her mother, and opens the zip from behind, revealing all the white insides and a key.

She takes the steps back to her drawer through the carpet floor. She sits. Opens her diary. Takes another breath and begins to write.

August 15th. Saturday.

_Hi mom! I hope you are okay wherever you are. I miss you so, so much mom! Everything is so different now. I remember how happy I was when you were with us, but I don't understand how to get there again. And the start of the new school year is nothing but a reminder._

_That I have no real friends. That I lost them for caring too much mom. How is that possible?! What? Am I not supposed to care about my friends? Was I too pushy? I'm sorry if I want to help. I don't know what to think any more mom. I am so alone. Nobody likes me. I need you so much right now!_

Water wells up in her eyes and she lets out a soft sigh as if it would change the mood in her mind.

_I'm sorry. I needed to get that out. Today was a good day. I managed to wake up early and do my chores. I started reviewing what we did last year in school. I went for a jog. It was nice. I wish I had a friend to share some of my days with. Can you send someone mom? Please..._

_Anyway, I'm not going to ruin the mood again. I guess I see you before I go to sleep. I'm going to keep reading that book I told you last time about. The romantic one I told you about the other day. I swear mom, they make love look so complicated, like, get together already for the love of the spirits. So many problems. But, they got me hooked haha. So I guess I'll see you later mom! I love you!_

She scribbled a little heart at the end of the sentence. Closed her diary. And went to her bookshelf to retreat the read for the night.

* * *

Half an hour later some loud thumps got Katara out of her trance from her reading. They were coming from the stairs. Then she heard footsteps coming from outside of the door and then.

Knock! Knock!

"Katara! Are you there?!" Yelled Sokka from the outside of her door meanwhile startling her.

"Ugh! Yes, Sokka! Where would I be?!" Katara said with annoyance in her voice.

"No need to be so pissy about it you know? Anyway! We go for that family dinner today…so put on some good clothes. We leave at seven!" Said Sokka from the door.

"Sorry! Ok! Ok! I'll be ready in a while!" Said Katara trying to apologize for her tone.

_Ughh! Family dinner today? I wish they would just let me be and let me read my book!_

It was pretty close to seven so Katara got right on to work. She found some blue jeans and a deep blue blouse. Put those on. Then some perfume. Her dad always insisted that on family days she wear her best for some reason. She made her hair. Leaving her loopies on the sides and then she was ready.

Knock! knock!

"Hey, sweetheart! Are you ready?" Hakoda asked softly.

She comes up to the door and opened it.

"Yes, dad! I'm ready." She said while offering him a sweet smile.

"You look just like your mother" He whispered in awe, her smiled widened in return.

"Thanks, dad!" Katara replied to which Hakoda offered a smile of his own.

* * *

The ride in the car was uneventful. With Malina complimenting some of the architecture of the houses in the way and Hakoda offering his thoughts. Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka just listened to some music with their phones.

Today they were going to a tea shop instead of a restaurant. Some old friend of Hakoda had opened it recently and had invited him her dad told her. It was kind of weird but she really didn't care. She wanted the night to be over with so she could return to her room and find out how the story in her book continued.

"Alright! We are here!" Hakoda said while looking at the back of the car to his two children. While doing so, he noticed that they were in trance with their phones. So he took them and before they could respond.

"No more phones until we get back. This is a family night! Ok?" Hakoda said sternly.

"Ok, dad!" They both responded with some irritation.

Upon entering the place. Which from the outside seemed to stand out because of its Chinese architecture and the green color of the walls, also from the two dragon handles of the front door that Sokka called really cool. They found the place almost full, but from one booth in front of a little stage that had a reservation paper in the middle which said "Hakoda".

"This is kinda cool. I like the dragon theme!" Sokka remarked with an awed look.

_Boys and their magical beast uh? But it does kinda looks cool._ Katara agreed in her mind while looking around.

"I would have preferred bears. But this looks good too. Iroh sure has some good taste!" Hakoda said whit a grin.

"Where do you know him from hun?" Malina asked.

_Hun?! Ughh! That's what mom called him!_ Katara thought with a scowl.

"If I remember correctly I meet him in a park while I was sitting on a bench. Pretty random uh? But the guy is something else, gives pretty good advice too!" Hakoda recalled with a sad smile.

The rest of the conversation was somewhat interrupted when a waiter showed in front of the table. He was wearing a jade button-up short-sleeved shirt with some black dressing pants. He had jet short black hair, chiseled features on his face, a sharp-looking jaw, clean-shaven and what was most striking was his tattoos. Arrows from his arms pointing to his hands and from his forehead to his brows. He looked slender but at the same time really fit and muscular. He had a kind face and a gentle smile.

Katara made eye contact and she got lost in the deep pools of his grey eyes. She couldn't stop looking at him. And he was looking back at her with a toothy smile. After a while, Katara realized what she was doing and turned her head sideways while a deep blush coated her cheeks.

_He is really handsome and he looks like a good guy._ Katara thought while trying to recover from the intensity of his eyes.

When everyone looked at him. His smiled broadened and he said. "Hi, I'm Aang, I'll be your server tonight" He finished with a small bow.

He made eye contact from Katara to Hakoda, to Malina, to Sokka and he smiled again. "What a lovely family! Please let me know if you need anything. Here are the cards." He said as he handed them and stayed at the side of the table. His tone seemed so happy and relaxed.

"Thank you very much, Aang!" Hakoda said giving him a soft smile and taking the menu.

When Aang gave the card to Katara their fingers touched and it was electricity was running through her body. He gave her a little smile. And went to the next table while Katara had his gaze fixed on him as he retreated. The pants hugged him in all of the right places she acknowledged with a flustered look while he looked down at his butt.

Her brother noticed with a smirk.

"What are you looking at Katara?" He said in a teasing tone.

Katara snapped her head back to look at the table while she played with her hands under the table and her blush intensified. "N-nothing!" She answered with haste.

Sokka laughed while Malina looked at her with a knowing smirk.

After a while of deciding and stealing some looks at the gorgeous waiter. She found herself excited as Aang made his way back to the table.

"Hi! Can I take your order, sir?" Aang said while looking at Hakoda with a smile.

"Yes, we'll take the …. "

The rest of the conversation didn't register in Kataras's head. She was too occupied looking at Aang, appreciating his looks, his gentle tone, and his smiles. The way he treated everyone at the table. She guessed it was proper restaurant etiquette, but she wondered if he was such a gentleman in the day to day stuff.

"… Is that alright for you, Katara?" Hakoda's voice shakes her head off of her dreamy state.

"Yes, of course, Dad" She answered with some difficulty. She didn't even know what she got to eat and she didn't care as long as he was there to give it to her.

"Alright son, that'll be all!" Hakoda said.

"Very well, I'll be back with your drinks in a while" He replied with a bow and left.

"He sure seems like a refined man," Hakoda said with a little laugh.

"Yes, he is really elegant" Malina replied while looking at Katara who looked away from the conversation.

A couple of moments later Aang came back with the drinks. "Here you go, the food will be here shortly". He said as he placed them on the table.

"Thank you very much!" Everyone replied.

After some more chats between the family. An old man came from the kitchen door, he was wearing a white apron and chef hat. He slowly walked up to the table with a broad smile when he looked at Hakoda. He gave him a good pat on the back to make him look up.

"Hakoda! It's been a while! Give this old man a good hug!" Iroh said.

"Iroh! It's very nice to see you again!" Hakoda said while getting up and embracing him.

They broke off the hug a moment later and Iroh fixated on the people on the table.

"How have you been? What a lovely family you have here!" Iroh said.

"I've been great lately, and you? Yes! My girlfriend Malina, my son Sokka, and my daughter Katara." Hakoda said with a proud smile while pointing at everyone he mentioned." Everyone, this is Iroh, a good friend" Hakoda said while looking at the old man in the face with a smile. Everyone said, "Nice to meet you Iroh".

Iroh smiled again. "Nice to meet everyone! A beautiful family! You came on a really special day. We have a performance planned today. Speaking of performances, I better introduce them. I'll be back to chat later my friend" Iroh said while he patted Hakoda on the back.

"I'm glad. I'll be waiting." Hakoda said while he looked at a retiring Iroh.

Iroh took a stance in the little platform that held a bar stool a microphone and some speakers. He tapped the microphone a couple of times but it didn't make a sound. He laughed because he realized it wasn't on. So he turned it on.

"Hello. One, two, three. Testing. Testing. Here we go! It's working at least" He said while laughing at the end, making the people at the tea shop laugh with him. His laugh was infectious.

"Hello again. I'm Iroh, hope everyone is enjoying this lovely night!" He said with a wide smile and everyone cheered lightly.

"Alright, I'm glad. Tonight is special because we begin these little performances on the weekends. One of the waiters is going to perform a song for you, so, without further ado, enjoy!" He said with a small bow while he retired behind the counter, next to the kitchen door.

Out of it came Aang holding an acoustic guitar with a smile on his face.

_He looks so cute!_

He plugged in his guitar. Strummed it a little bit to check everything was alright. He took a deep breath and set up the microphone right.

"Good evening! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. I hope you all like this song and enjoy the rest of the night." Aang said while he looked back at his guitar.

**Katara's POV.**

And then he started playing...

**My life is brilliant  
My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan**

Everyone in the place was entranced with his singing. He was good. His voice full of some deep meaning while he looked at no one in particular. But then as he started the next part he looked straight into my blue eyes. And I looked straight into his stormy grey ones.

**You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true**

I was deep crimson red at that point. A blushing mess. Biting my lip and doing everything I could to stop swooning. Then he looked somewhere else.

_Why does he have this effect on me? I don't even know him. He could be an asshol…_

But then again he kept singing and I forgot all about my trail of thought.

**I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you**

Everyone was swaying at the tune. EVEN SOKKA!

**Yes, she caught my eye** **As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that I was  
F*** high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end  
And again he connected his eyes with me…  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you**

He closed his eyes and continued like that through the rest of the song.

**La-la-la, la  
La-la-la, la  
La-la-la, la, la  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you**

And the whole place erupted in praise. I was so utterly shocked that I couldn't even clap. He was bowing with his charming smile thanking everyone and then he took the microphone.

"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. We are going to turn this into a weekend entertainment. Performing every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. Thank you again! Good evening!"

And as he walked to the kitchen a bunch of girls got to him. I was growling inside but was pulled out of my thoughts as my dad said.

"He's pretty good huh?"

"He was wonderful. Very charmful" Replied Malina.

"He's cool" said Sokka.

"Y-yeah, h-he is so-something e-else" I replied while trying to compose myself.

Everyone looked at me at the table and I shrunk in the seat in embarrassment. But before anyone could comment on my stuttering Aang came back to the table with a wide smile and I swear I could have fainted. If only he went to my school.

_What? What would you do? He would find out how lame you are and wouldn't want to have anything to do with you?_

Before Aang could say something Hakoda interjected.

"That was great, son, where did you learn how to do that?" Hakoda asked intrigued.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you! …Well the singing is natural because I am an Airbender, so I can tweak it if I detune or something, so that's a neat trick!" He said with a goofy smile.

_An Airbender? Even hotter. It was rare to see Airbenders so young outside of the temple. It made him an exotic guy even more after all his charm and looks._

"Wow! I've never seen an Airbender! How old are you?" Sokka asked, intrigued with an inquisitive look.

"I'm sixteen!" Aang replied.

_Perfect. Just like me…if only…_

"But I thought Airbender didn't leave the temple until they turned 18…" Sokka replied with a confused look.

"That's true. Most of them anyway. I wanted to live in a new place for a while so I came here as an exchange student. I'm going to Ba Sing Se High School" Aang replied with a sweet smile.

_I couldn't believe it. This day was perfect._

_But why? So you just can look at him at school? What a disgrace._

I shook my head as to get rid of these dark thoughts and kept looking at him and listening.

"Really?! We go there, too!" Sokka said while pointing at his sister.

Aang blushed a little and replied. "That's really cool Hope we can become friends!"

Sokka noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "We'll see"

The rest of the night passed in a rush. Between drooling over Aang and her dark thoughts Katara wasn't very present on the table. But she was there in body so it had to count for something. The food was delicious and everything went perfect. Dad said we would go back next month and I of course was thrilled.

When Dad asked for the bill we said goodbye to Aang and I didn't miss the smile he flashed at me. I was in heaven all the while in the drive back. I was daydreaming so hard that I didn't even realize we got back to the house.

I got back to my room, changed into my pajamas. And flopped down with a contented sigh in the bed. Then I remembered to talk to my mom. She would be thrilled to know about this guy.

I did the usual routine and started writing.

_MOM! HII! I'm feeling great now. We went to this new tea shop. Yeah. I know. It's kinda weird. But it was really good. Especially because of the waiter assigned to our table. Mom. You should have seen him. I haven't met someone so hot in my life. And he was really sweet and gentlemanly too. I hope he is a good guy. He is going to our school and I can't wait to talk to him._

_But I can't seem to get the thought out of my head that someone will tell him that I am a loser and a loner and he won't want to engage with me mom! I feel so lost without you, mom! You would have known what to do, you would be here for me! I miss you so much._

_I just want someone to care about me? Is that so hard mom?! I want to love and feel loved and I want to be me. Can't someone just love me for me? Is that too much to ask? I hope he is a good guy and that shit doesn't matter to him. I really want to get to know him. There is just something I feel when I look at him. Some kind of connection mom. I can feel it!_

_Alright! Enough ranting for today! I'll see you tomorrow, mom! Goodnight! Love you!_


	2. Pretend life and new life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets through her morning and goes grocery shopping with her friends.  
> Aang and Iroh bonding and having a good talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader warning: The next chapter contains innuendo.
> 
> On to the next chapter!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Pretend life and new life.**

A Sunday lazy morning breeze coming from the open window of her fancy bedroom grazed her shapely silhouette. The wind kissing her uncovered shoulders as she lay on her side facing the window. She had a smile on her face as the air picked up in speed all of a sudden and seemed to connect on her dry lips, its coolness managing to stir her a little.

Just a second later the alarm from her phone on the nightstand was sent off and her tiny smile morphed into a tiny scowl.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ughh!" She emitted while she turned to the other side of the king-size bed and without opening her eyes stomped her hand over her phone and turned it off.

A contented sigh escaped her lips at the prospect of sleeping a little more but the hope was quickly shattered when she heard the voice of her father.

Knock! Knock!

"Azula! Wake up!" Ozai yelled from the door.

"Yes, father!" She replied instantly.

Not in the slightest wanting to disobey him she immediately pulled herself up from the covers and went straight to her bathroom at an irritated pace. She looked at herself in the mirror and started her beauty routine.

_You have to look pretty Azula. No! You have to look the prettiest!_ Her conscience suggested. She didn't even know why she had to but she simply did.

She discarded her PJs and underwear and admired her curves. Her pale round, perky and big breasts called to her attention the most. In spite of being only 16 years old, they had developed a great deal, and continued to be the envy of every girl in the school. She didn't even dare think what the boys would like to do with them.

Her gaze lowered and followed the shape of her plain belly and her curvy hips, to her shaved womanhood and then to her long and beautiful legs.

_What a waste. Not even one boy would dare talk to me out of fear of my father._

The thought was enough to make her divert her eyes to the bath and sigh in longing for something she never had, as was common with the things that she really wanted but her father didn't permit.

After a really warm bath, she dried off with a red towel and stood again in front of the mirror.

_Much better. Much cleaner. Much more presentable. Much more desirable._

She applied all of her lotions and products. Then went to her dresser to get her outfit and underwear. Deciding on a tight red tank-top. If she encountered any boys through the day she would make sure to make them drool. And some grey shorts that were a little looser. Not much tough.

She made her hair, leaving two bangs in the front and a little top knot where she put a fire nation golden insignia to remind everyone that although their bloodline didn't rule the fire nation anymore and was practically exiled, they still carried royal blood.

After reaching contentment with her looks she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast from one of the 'servants' as her father put it and to possibly listen to what her father wanted from her today.

She made it to the luxurious kitchen adjacent to the dining room, and asked the servant for an omelet, after waiting for a while she finally got it and retreated to the dinner table, where her father was waiting for her with a smirk.

"Good morning, Azula! I hope your rest was peaceful." Ozai said while maintaining his smirk.

Azula put her plate as far as possible from her father and sat down on one of the chairs, while moving it to sit the chair made a screeching sound against the floor and her father flinched at the sound.

"16 years and you still don't know how to properly move a chair. Try not to ruin the wooden floor next time!" Ozai said with clear irritation in his voice.

"Good morning, father! I had a wonderful night's sleep, how about you?" She made sure to ignore his previous remark while maintaining a smile on her face.

Ozai looked at her straight in the eyes and didn't say a word while he took a couple of sips of his coffee. The silence made Azula impatient.

"What did you have planned today, father?" Azula asked in a gentle tone, trying to get a response from her father.

"I would like for you to review last semester's notes to start the year ahead of all those fools" Ozai said nonchalantly.

Azula sighed profoundly as if asking the spirits for a reason, but her father seemed to catch up on her mood.

"Ba Sing Se High School is populated by the best of the best of the next generation. We have to show them the superior mindset of the Fire Nation, Azula. Everything you do at this school will have a repercussion in your future, and I have great expectations from you, my daughter. So you better start acting up and meet them!" Her father finished sternly.

_I don't care about your expectations!_

"Yes, father!" Azula replied in a compliant tone while maintaining her lips in a thin line.

* * *

After two hours of intense revision and studying, Azula was exhausted.

_Studying this hard on a Sunday morning? Spirits, why?!_ Azula thought while banging her head against her desk.

_I need my comfort, NOW!_

She took the laptop that was at the far end of the huge desk and placed it right in front of her. She looked at her sides and at the windows to see if there was someone near for some reason and she found nobody there, no sounds either. So she opened Google.

**Typing….** Kittens

**Google search…** Click.

**Images…** Click.

She looked around one last time. And focused on an image of a basket holding six kittens inside, some black, some brown, some gold. And a huge smile found herself plastered in her face, the smile reached her eyes.

"AWWWWWww…." She whispered. "That is soooo cuuuute!" She said while raising her tone a couple of octaves at the end.

Most tiny animals she found ok. Nothing to write home about. But cats? And little kittens? Were her complete and utter demise. Her weakness without a doubt. The one thing that brings her soft side to light.

She spent the next 15 minutes opening different images of kittens and squealing all the while. Until she heard a knock on the door and the subsequent opening of it.

She panicked and tried to do too many things at once. Close the search, turn around, and get rid of the huge smile that was still on her face. In her haste, she clumsily clicked too many buttons and pressed the wrong things on her keyboard. The result was her laptop freezing on an image of a tiny and utterly adorable white kitten. And while in other circumstances she would have welcomed the spirit sent image, this was not one of them. So she hastily closed her laptop slamming it against the keyboard and praying that she didn't break it and turned around to find Ty Lee and Mai just entering her bedroom.

A panicked Azula was not something you see every day and even Mai was surprised. "What were you doing, Azula?" Mai asked with some confusion.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all!" Azula explained while dismissing her with her hands.

Ty Lee gave an inquisitive look at Azula and shrugged. "Hi, Azula! How are you today? Your aura seems really pink right about now!" Ty Lee said in a high pitched voice while she sat on the bed, Mai doing the same a couple of moments later.

"Hi, Ty! Hi, Mai! I'm doing alright, and you?" She responded with disinterest and not looking at them in the eye.

"I'm glad! We are doing great, too!" Ty Lee squalled with a huge smile.

"Alright, alright, would you bring down the pitch Ty? Thank you!" Mai said while rubbing her ears.

"Sorry!" Ty Lee said while shrinking and offering an apologetic little smile.

"So…what are we doing today?" Ty asked.

"We are going to buy some groceries and then I don't know" Azula said and later sighed.

"YES!" Ty Lee squalled.

"Ty!" Mai screamed.

"Sorry…. again!" Ty Lee responded apologetically.

"No need to get so excited, it's just some groceries." She stood up from her chair "Alright, let's get going!" Azula said while putting on some perfume.

"I know. I know. But they have those little pet shops inside whit all those little puppies and kittens, and they are just soo cuuute!" Ty Lee explained.

Azula perked up and found a little more motivation to go to the supermarket. They went straight to the garage and got in Azula's Tesla Model 3. Got out of the driveway and drove to Walmart while listening to the hideous music coming from Ty Lee's phone.

Azula looked at Mai curiously. "Shouldn't you be with ZuZu?..." Mai looked at her quizzically "It's Sunday I mean." To which Mai sighed in disappointment.

"He's practicing his forms with your dad" She said with some hurt in her voice at the thought that Zuko decided to spend some time practicing instead of with her.

" _Ha_ , he's still trying to catch up?... Poor ZuZu" Azula concluded with a smirk to which Mai paid no attention.

A while later they got out of the car in the parking lot of Walmart. "Finally" Mai said in a monotone.

They got a cart and got inside through the sliding doors. And as soon as they got in Ty Lee went for the motion of jumping inside the cart.

"Don't!" Azula said sternly but was meet with Ty Lee's best puppy eyes and a little pout. "Ughh! Alright, get in!"

"Yes!" Ty Lee responded with a toothy smile on her face.

They wandered the place while picking the things in the list Ozai made and putting them in the cart with Ty Lee all the while submerging her in a sea of different products.

They made a turn in one of the corners of one shelf.

"Rice, got it. Noodles, got it. Caf..." Azula recited while checking the list.

"Look, girls!" Ty Lee whispered and pointed to a boy at the far end of the shelve.

Both Mai and Azula perked up and looked in the direction the finger was pointing and were met by a boy about the same age as them. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight yellow t-shirt. He was really tall and muscular but they couldn't really see his face because he was sideways facing the shelve but they did notice his tattoos.

"Wow! He looks really hot" Ty Lee said casually and Azula snorted while Mai stayed indifferent.

"I'm going to talk to him, wait here," Ty Lee said and miraculously got out of the cart without breaking or dropping anything on the floor. And before Azula could respond she was on her way.

Azula did her best to seem disinterested but she could help but be curious about the guy. So she managed to stay casual while looking in front of her at different types of teabags. _Ugh. This reminds me of uncle._ But all the while she was stealing glances their way.

She watched as Ty met the boy with a smile and he reciprocated. Azula didn't miss the way Ty Lee would push her arms together to the side and to the front trying to get him to look at her boobs. Ty Lee was wearing a very revealing outfit. And she watched as the boy tried his best not to lower his gaze. They seemed to chat a little while and then Ty Lee got in his face while she whispered something in his ear and the boy went all red in the face but gently took Ty Lee's shoulders and pushed her back a little bit. Ty Lee's face dropped a little bit but he seemed to have reassured her somehow because a while later she was coming back with a neutral expression on her face but the beginning of a smile was starting to appear instead.

When she reached them she exhaled a little sigh and Mai asked. "So…? How did it go?". While Mai tried to show disinterest but something in her voice showed the contrary. She must have been interested in the boy too.

"Well…Okay, his name is Aang, he is an Airbender and is in exchange here for the next year, he goes to our school, and he is **really** … _fucking hot_!" Ty said while biting her lip.

"Interesting, really interesting. And you got a date out of him?" Azula asked.

"No, he rejected me" Ty Lee said looking down at her feet.

"What?! Nobody rejects you. What did you say to him?" Azula now asked, really intrigued.

"Well…I may or may not have told him that I would love to see his package…" Ty Lee said in a small voice while blushing a bit.

"What?! Ty, can you be any more of a slut?" Azula asked with some indignation while containing her blush thinking of said appendage.

"Wait! You didn't see _it_! He is wearing grey sweatpants and I could see **_it_**. And let me tell you, I am _very_ impressed" Ty Lee responded trying to sound justified.

"Ughh! I can't believe you. You can just go looking for sex with a boy you just met, Ty Lee!" Azula countered but at the same time was intrigued. _If Ty is impressed that must mean he is really **big**._

Ty Lee turned from embarrassed to irritated. "Well, what do you know? You don't know how it's like! You didn't even have your first kiss!" Ty Lee said with a raised tone. Mai looked between the two and thought _Finally some entertainment._

"W-well…Well at least I'm not a _whore_!" Azula said with a scowl. But the moment the words came out of her mouth she regretted saying them because the look on Ty Lee's face and her watering eyes was heartbreaking and the next thing she knew Ty Lee was running straight out of the supermarket.

"Ughhh!" Azula said while putting her head in her hands. Then she looked up at Mai with a pleading face but was met with Mai's gesture of slowly shaking her head as if saying _Don't even think about it. You. Go!_

So she went to the entrance door, got out of Walmart, and saw Ty Lee sitting at the border of the sidewalk while hugging her knees. Azula approached her from behind and sat beside her while looking to the side at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Azula tried her best to sound sincere and she was in part.

"Y-you don't understand-d" Ty Lee said while looking at Azula while some tears streamed from her cheeks.

"What don't I understand?" Azula asked.

"You don't understand what its l-like…to have **six** sisters that are identical to y-you…you don't understand what's like to have nothing for yourself" Ty Lee said while trying to stop the tears.

"Having guys in that way makes me feel like they are choosing m-me. L-like I'm s-special." She said while choking on a sob.

A short silence pass between the two. "But you _are_ special, Ty" Azula said compassionately.

Ty Lee looked at her in the eyes and said "Really?" with hopeful eyes.

Azula placed a hand on her shoulder and responded with a smile while nodding. "Yes, really".

Ty Lee smiled and embraced her tightly. "Thank you, Azula!"

_Yeah yeah yeah. Now get off me! I want to see those kittens you were talking about._ Azula thought but at the same time enjoyed the hug.

* * *

From the other side of the door and a little farther into the parking lot, Aang looked at the scene with a smile. The very straightforward girl ( _Ty Lee was her name?_ _yeah)_ hugging one of her friends while being comforted about something. _They must be really good friends_ he thought.

He refocused on his task and continued carrying the cart full of groceries to the far, far end of the parking lot next to some park where Appa was waiting for him. He smiled at his furry friend.

"Hey, boy! Missed me?" He asked with a knowing smile. Appa grunted as if confirming his suspicions and Aang embraced him for a while. "Me too" He sighed in content and then air bent the cart on Appa's saddle and started emptying it there, all the while trying not to break anything as he blushed of embarrassment at the many times _said thing_ happened and he had to go back inside and buy _said broken product_ again.

Once finished he air bent the cart back down, and went on his way to put it where it belonged. When he arrived he saw that the girls were no longer there and he remember the conversation with the blunt girl.

_He was in deep concentration looking at the different types of tea that were in front of him. He was trying to buy what Uncle told him but at the same time, he intended to become better acquainted with 'The Art of the Tea' as Iroh put it, when he was interrupted by the sound of some light bouncing at his right, to which he turned towards._

_A young girl about his age was looking at him in the eyes, scrutinizing him, and then after a while smiled flirtatiously. Aang smiled shyly in return and the girl spoke. "Hi, cutie! My name is Ty Lee!" while she extended her hand._

_Aang took it gently and shook it. "Hi, Ty Lee! My name is Aang. Nice to meet you!" he said with a more confident smile at seeing her blushing a bit._

_"It's not every day that one meets such a handsome guy like yourself" She said in a flirty voice with half-lidded eyes._

_He examined her face and decided that she was pretty, really pretty with her toothy smile, her brown eyes, and long ponytail. "Thanks, you are really pretty too" He responded nonchalantly._

_"Thank you! So, are you new here? And what's up with the tattoos, they are **really** sexy" She said with a smirk realizing that she was making him blush. He was trying his best to not look down. She was wearing a short-sleeved pink t-shirt that revealed her pale stomach and was really tight on her bosom, and a pink skirt that was too short for her troubles._

_He laughed nervously. "Y-yes, I got here j-just last week. I'm an exchange student from the Southern Air Temple going to Ba Sing Se High School. And my tattoos represent my mastery of airbending" He said proudly._

_"An Airbender?! Wow. And you go to our school too? Awesome" She said with a huge smile. Then she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulders."I always wondered where those tattoos lead" She said in a really flirty voice as she looked him over and noticed his grey sweats and something really long caught her attention. She took a shaky breath and put her other hand in his other shoulder, then she said in his ear. "I would love to see what you are hiding down there" She said while looking down and then back up._

_Aang blushed crimson red, took a deep breath and composed himself, and then put his hands on her shoulders gently and pushed her back slowly. He put on the most sincere smile he could muster and tried to turn her down with extreme care. "I'm flattered but I'll pass for now. I'm new here and I'm just settling down" When he saw her face drop he quickly added. "But I would love to know you better, maybe we can meet at school." He said giving her an encouraging smile._

_She perked up again at his words and smiled. "Yes! That would be great." She said while nodding frantically._

_"Ok, Ty Lee. See you at school." He said while getting back on track and waving at her as she went back to her friends not before dropping a quick "Bye cutie"._

He shook himself out of his memory with a light blush and a sigh.

_She was really attractive but I'm not like that._ He reassured himself.

On the way to his bison, he recalled one of the reasons why he decided to move, his breakup with his first love and first girlfriend, and many firsts more. _Luena_. He remembers her pretty face, her loving smiles, and touches, her grey eyes... But he didn't want to go that route again. The breakup wasn't ugly. It was due to her family moving away from the temple and not being able to work a distance relationship. It was a mutual agreement but it hurt nonetheless.

He decided he needed a break, to meet new people and new adventures so when Gyatso - his only father figure in his life - understood him and suggested if he wanted to move to Ba Sing Se and live with one of his old friends Aang was ecstatic. In the summer he planned his move, said his goodbyes, and moved in with Uncle Iroh – as he liked to be called. And was surprised and relieved to find that Iroh was a gentle old man well educated in the Way of the air nomads.

He and Iroh became fast friends in the short week that he had been here and was eager to help the old man with everything that he wanted. That's how Aang ended up working as one of the waiters in the tea shop. His pay was the wisdom that Iroh bestowed upon him, and he was thrilled to listen to his every story. He had always had a soft spot for old people and it was no different for 'The Dragon of the West' as Gyatso called him.

He was here to clear his mind and continue learning. So when he got to his bison the little frown that found his way in his face at the thought of his ex-girlfriend gradually banished to a hopeful smile, and a caring look also at the sight of his best friend, Appa.

He gave the bison a quick hug, patted his big nose, and whispered words of comfort to the bison, who now was very far away from his friends as Aang was. Aang felt bad for taking the bison from his home but he remembers that Appa wanted to come with him and that gave him a stronger peace of mind and let that thought go as he air bent himself on Appa's head. "Appa, Yip Yip!"

* * *

Later in the evening, after all the clients were attended and the little performance was finished, after they both closed the Jasmine Dragon, ate dinner, and took a bath, they found themselves in the living room upstairs, watching a documentary on Netflix about the flora and fauna of the world. The name of the show was Planet Earth – a favorite of Iroh.

They sat on the couch in front of the T.V. watching a Polar Beard Dog in the South Pole as he wandered the frosty tundra while the deep voice of an old man stated facts about said beast.

[The polar bear dog's front legs are stocky and muscular in contrast to its more slender hind legs. It is covered in a thick white fur coat, which helps it stay warm in the harsh climates of its natural arctic habitat. The polar bear dog has a long tail…]

"And you said you have a friend who has a Polar Bear Dog as a pet?" Aang asked with doubt clear in his tone.

"Yes indeed, it's a magnificent beast, very loyal too, much like your bison…without the flying part of course" Iroh finished with a belly laugh.

"Sorry about my doubtfulness, but they do seem a little violent" Aang commented as the Polar Bear Dog went on the hunt for an Otter Penguin for dinner. Aang cringed at the sight. The next sequence showed the same Polar Bear Dog sharing the meal with his cubs, and then Aang remembered that it was OK, that it was nature's Way.

"They are, but only when provoked or hungry…really like almost any other animal. They make great mounts also, if you want to travel by land through some difficult terrain they are the best there is." Iroh finished sagely as the commentator seemed to talk about what Iroh just said, plastering a proud smile on the old man as it went.

[ …these animals can be trained as mounts to cross the snowy plains of the polar regions]

"I remember Gyatso once telling me – In reference to the bison - that 'animal companions have more love and compassion in them than most humans'." Aang finished sagely.

"That's true, Aang. What the bison are for you and the air nomads the Polar Bear Dogs are to the people of the poles. I bet that when you introduce the friends you make here to Appa they will be scared as you are of this magnificent beast on the screen" Iroh predicted. "That only shows that we are predetermined to fear that we don't know"

Aang pondered this wisdom and nodded thinking about the people of the Water Tribes that must feel the same connections to their animal companions as he feels for Appa.

"So…Aang, talking about friends, how is that going?" Iroh asked with a smile.

Aang refocused on Iroh and returned his smile. "Well, there were those girls at the tea shop, and of course the Water Tribe siblings, too" He said as he blushed thinking about the beauty that was seated at said table yesterday.

Iroh noticed and smirked. "Any… lady friends?" He asked in amusement.

Aang laughed and shook his head. "I don't even know her name, Iroh"

"If I remember correctly, it was Katara" Iroh said in a pensive disposition while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Katara…" Aang recited the name like a prayer, as if testing it with his tongue. _Katara_ and then with his mind.

"Lovely girl. Anyone else?" Iroh asked hoping for a negative answer.

"Yes, she was really beautiful" Aang confirmed with a light blush and a dreamy smile. "Emm..ahh. There was this girl I met at the supermarket today, she said she went to Ba Sing Se High School, she was pretty too." Aang said while he recalled again their conversation and cringed at her straightforwardness.

"Ha…You airbenders and your charm," Iroh said while laughing and remembering his younger days with Gyatso, but then his expression turned serious and then raised an eyebrow while he said. "Mmm…you better not break any girls hearts, Aang"

Aang looked at him in astonishment, he would never ever do that. "O-of course not! I-I would never do t-that, Iroh" He replied while stuttering. Iroh did his best to contain his laughter and amusement but it later spilled out in a full belly laugh.

"I know Aang, I was just messing with you" Iroh finished while coming down from his comedic high. Aang relaxed in return and flopped down on the couch again from his previous more serious upright position.

After a while of watching the documentary, Iroh stood up and retired to his room, not before saying "First day tomorrow, my boy, sleep well"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings" Aang said with a hopeful smile and a spark in his eyes.


	3. A hell of a first day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's, Azula's and Katara's first day, a lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! How are you doing? I'm coming a little late, but with an extra-long chapter, a lot happens in this chapter, so I'm hoping you will like it. Some of everything.
> 
> Warning: There is a lot of swearing in this chapter and there is a lot of sexual insinuation.
> 
> Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I try to improve or at least think about everything you send me, so please, please review. I'll be very grateful for your assistance.
> 
> On we go with this hell of a chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't know ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**A hell of a first day.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Monday, at last. Aang thought with a slight smile plastered on his face while he started waking up. The birds just started chirping as he stretched in the bed and reached for his phone to stop the alarm. He opened his eyes and took his surroundings in.

The room was bigger than the one in the temple, and much more cozy in his opinion. Both floor and roof were made of wood, the walls were painted a creamy white. There was a window right in front of him, his nightstand at his left and the door a little farther to that side, at his right he had his guitar and his desk, his wardrobe on the other wall. It was very simple, yet it was comfortable and the red hue coming from the rise of the sun made everything look surreal. He looked at his phone.

**6:00 AM. Monday.**

**1 message.**

**3 notifications.**

It was not time to check his phone, it was time to find meaning and serenity on his first day of school. He took a little pad, rolled it a bit, and sat on it crossed legged with his hands in fist touching together right about where his chest and abdomen connected. He closed his eyes gently and took a couple of deep breaths. The wind coming from the window as a source of calm and comfort, and a connection to the world outside of his mind. He started with an Air Nomad mantra.

"Om Mani Padme Hum" He recited while holding determined sounds to vibrate through his vocal cords.

"Om Mani Padme Hum" Again, and again, and again. The repetition put him in trance, and he remembered the first time Gyatso taught him the sacred mantra.

_The sun had just started coming up, revealing in all of the colors of its majestic spectrum. He and Gyatso were walking up the steps of a giant stairway to one of the most secluded places in the Southern Air Temple. His master specified that they needed to be alone for this lesson to prove effective._

_They took a turn instead of continuing on the stairs and went inside a room that had nothing inside but a space for a door that led to a balcony without a parapet. They sat on it and contemplated the landscape. The beautiful peaks of the mountain, you couldn't see the water because the floor seemed to be replaced by clouds and the color of the sun reflecting on the watery mist. He awakened out of his trance by Gyatso's voice._

_"The teachings of the Air Nomads place a specific importance on letting go of envy, but looking at this, what do we have to envy?" Gyatso said with a smile directed at Aang and his ward just chuckled and nodded._

_"I brought you here Aang because I'm going to initiate you in a new habit that hopefully, you will carry until your last days." He let that notion sink in on his young pupil. "We are going to learn about mantras, and chanting". He concluded with a soft smile._

_"Chanting in general soothes the senses and sends energy to the chakra centers that most need it." Aang raised his eyebrows in concern but Gyatso seemed to pick up on his doubts. "Don't worry, you will learn about chakras when the time is right. Now, calming sounds are known to help heal the body and mind. Plus, with all the division in the world, chanting allows all voices to come together to show unity and oneness not just of the self, but of the community and world." Aang simply nodded and looked intrigued by this new practice._

_"The first one we are going to do is the Om Mani Padme Hum. It's written in old nomad. **Om,** the vibration or sound of the universe; represents spiritual energy and generosity and purifies the ego, **Ma,** represents ethics and purifies jealousy, **Ni,** represents patience and purifies want or desire, **Pad,** represents diligence and purifies ignorance and judgment, **Me,** represents concentration and purifies attachment, **Hum,** the unity of all; represents wisdom and purifies hatred"_

_Aang looked at his master with an awed expression, ecstatic to begin with the new activity. Gyatso picked up on it, and after a moment of reflection, to let Aang contemplate the meaning of the mantra, Gyatso said. "Come on Aang, chant with me, Omm Manii Padmee Humm" He was speaking the words with a determinate rhythm, and Aang followed._

_"Om Mani Padme Hum"_

"Om Mani Padme Hum"

He smiled at the memory. "I'm going to be the best I can be. I'm going to help anyone in any way I can. I'll make you proud, Gyatso. And I'll be myself in the Way".

Then he continued with a more quiet meditation. When he finished it was 6:30 AM, so he decided to go for a jog, before eating breakfast, taking a bath, and preparing himself for the first day of school.

* * *

"SOKKA! For the love of the spirits, can you PLEASE stop **farting** inside the car!" Katara said exasperated.

From the driver's seat, Sokka emitted a defeated sigh. "I swear I'm doing everything I can, Sis, I've even rolled down the windows but you know my stomach has a mind of its own in the mornings." He turned his head towards her and grunted."We've had this talk almost every day for as long as I can remember, what do you want from me?!"

Another gas leak was heard from Sokka's butt and Katara made a desperate cry and put her head out the windows to seek some needed _oxygenation_. "Ughhh! That we talk about this doesn't make it any less disgusting, Sokka!"

After that, the conversation stopped altogether and Sokka did his best to hold everything in. About 5 minutes later Katara was looking out the windows at the passing trees and the different houses that accompanied them. She looked up and saw the branches of different trees brush against each other and an irrational thought crossed her mind _Great, even fucking trees have friends_ , and a more serious look found its way in her face. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to hold it better, Sis" Sokka said apologetically and Katara smiled for a moment, but as fast as it came it vanished.

"Thanks, Sokka. But it's not about that" She said, defeated. They stopped at a red light and her brother seized the moment to turn and look at her straight in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"What is it, Sis?" He asked softly with a concerned look and she sighed and looked at him with watery eyes and a frown.

"I-I'm scared and...a-and I'm nervous and it hurts that I don't have f-friends, Sokka" Katara said holding back a sob.

At that moment Sokka moved to his side stretching the seat belt to the limit and hugged her, she hugged him back instantly and he whispered while he patted her back gently. "It's going to be ok, Sis. Don't wor-"

But he was interrupted by Katara and an indignant tone. "It's not, Bro, nobody is going to sit with me in class, nobody is going to talk to me, and I'm going to be all alone at lunch. This sucks!" She said exasperated and a little angry, shaking a bit.

He backed up and took her cheeks in his hands, her lower lip was trembling. "Look at me" when she did "I have a good feeling about this year, I know that most times my instinct have leads me to do stupid things" and she snorted remembering the stupidities Sokka did in his younger years following his _superior instincts_ , he smiled in response "But I'm really sure about this, you are going to make new friends this year. I know it! Ok?" She nodded with a smile but it still didn't reach her eyes, so he added "And after I catch up with my pals at lunch a bit I promise that we'll sit together, ok?" She nodded again with a more calm expression and a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Sokka, you are a really great brother, you know tha-" But the end of the sentence was interrupted by a loud horn and Sokka hastily took command of the vehicle and passed the interception before the green turned to red.

After a second, a smirk found its way on Sokka's face and he said "You were saying, Sis?"

"Ha. I'm not saying it again, bro!" She smiled, and then added as a remark "A taste of your own medicine...you really are the worst with timing, so there you go" Sokka laughed at this, as if remembering some anecdote, but then a more genuine smile rested on his features and Katara noticed this and smiled too.

"You are a really great sister, too". And for a second they smiled at each other and all their fights and irritation with each other were forgotten and replaced with mutual sibling adoration.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence as Katara examined her outfit, usually, she didn't really want or care for the attention that dressing pretty brought, but today she was hoping to meet a certain boy more officially so she put the extra attention to her looks, not that she wanted him to like her for her looks but it still would be a nice addition. _I really hope I see him today._ She thought and released an excited sigh thinking about him.

When they reached the parking lot Katara rushed out of the car and made herself scarce, like if she was trying to hide or something, or so Sokka thought, in reality, there were other reasons. Sokka saw this and sighed, now beginning to think that their talk didn't really help her that much, but he knew that he couldn't really do more than just be there for her.

He continued in his way, trying to reach his friends, he went through the front doors of the school and started walking down the hall. At his sides the lockers and some students leaning on them while talking in groups, they still had some time until class so it was expected that not everyone had gotten to school yet.

Before he reached a cross intersection he noticed two really beautiful girls, one of them was smiling at him, she was really hot, she was wearing a white skirt that almost reached her knees and a pink tank top with some red flowers coming from the bottom to the top, as he got closer he heard her say. "Hey, cutie!" with a welcoming smile.

He smirked at her in return and was about to make his move but he heard another more menacing tone coming from the other girl. "What do you think you're doing? Keep going, peasant!" and she glared at him with intensity. Sokka just sighed angrily, _Azula_ , and continued on his way.

"Azula!" Ty Lee whispered angrily and glared at her friend. "You better behave when we see that Airbender boy again!" She said with a serious look, quite rare for Ty, Azula noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't promise you I won't" She said with a mischievous little smile, Ty fixed her with a scowl and sighed in irritation, but then her more cherry disposition returned remembering that the hot guy could show up at any moment.

"Anyway...where's Mai?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"Ha. You are not going to believe this. She met with _ZuZu boy_ when we arrived and I swear I saw a scowl and furrowed eyebrows on her face" Ty Lee gasped. "I know, a once in a lifetime occurrence"

"She must _still_ be pissed at him about yesterday. Poor Zuko" Ty concluded looking down for a second.

"He's a little **pus** -" But before she could finish, Ty Le was squealing and opening her locker to check on her looks one last time before she pointed at the boy with the tattoos that was coming their way.

* * *

Aang had had enough girl attention at that point, from the moment he entered the parking lot after being dropped by Appa to seeing the hopeful look in Ty Lee's eyes. _At least I have met her before, maybe she just was unusually horny the other day, but I don't really want to talk to her now._ But then he remembered he told he would meet her at school and exhaled a defeated sigh through his mouth, he made his way towards the bubbly girl and her friend, the one that was supportive he guessed, from what he saw yesterday.

As he neared them to talking distance he couldn't help but gawk at their outfits, but he paid special attention to what Ty Lee's friend was wearing, a black jean that was really tight and a red blouse that had two intricate dragons sewed at the front like facing each other. Again, he could help but notice her pretty hair and the two tick bangs in front that really suited her, her delectable lips and her golden eyes, but most of all, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he noticed her cleavage. His eyes widened at the sight but he quickly recovered and blushed lightly before coughing and making the last step towards them.

In his gawking, he didn't notice both girls returning the favor, especially the golden eye beauty. At this short distance, she could understand Ty Lee's horniness. The boy was gorgeous without a shadow of a doubt. His grey eyes, his short black hair, the sexiness of his tattoos and how it contrasted against his pale skin and muscled biceps, his jarp jaw, and those appetizing lips. _I wonder how they taste_. She thought before shaking her head. At that fortunate moment, Ty Lee spoke with clear delight showing in her voice.

"Hi, Aang!"

"Hi, Ty!" He said with a cute smile. _My one little pet name already?_ Ty Lee thought while her smile widened. Azula paid special attention to his voice and decided that its deepness suited his looks.

"Nice to see you again!" And then he looked expectantly at Ty and then back at Azula, Ty Lee caught on and spoke again.

"Oh...Sorry, Aang this is Azula, Azula this is Aang!" She said as Azula and Aang made eye contact, he extended his hand for a shake and Azula found herself in trance and agreed to the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Azula" Aang said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" Azula said with a stupid smile before shaking herself out of her stupor again. At this, his smile widened and he inched closer to whisper in her ear.

"I saw how you consoled Ty Lee yesterday at the mall, great job!" He said with admiration. And although he didn't know why Ty was crying it must have been serious, so he paid his respects to the helper.

Azula shivered at his closeness and then looked at him incredulously and said with a raised eyebrow "Oh, yeah, it was nothing". To that, he smiled and looked back at Ty Lee. _Might as well learn something while we're at it._ He thought.

"So, Ty, were you born here in Ba Sing Se? Your eyes' color is almost gold. And what can you tell me about this school?" Aang asked intrigued.

Ty Lee smiled at his questions and responded. "No, cutie. I was born in the Fire Nation but my father found work here so we all moved here." She answered while softly stroking her ponytail. She was doing her best trying not to blush. _He's too fucking hot, this should be illegal._ She thought before responding to the other question."This is one of the best High Schools in the world, you should see their sports plan, it came really handy for me because they have this acrobatics program and I really ..."

At this point, Azula was staring hard at Aang giving a special hungry look to his lips. _I really wonder what they taste like._ She thought while her breathing became erratic and her cheeks flushed pink.

_No! What are you thinking about? Are you crazy?_

_But look at his charming smile, confident but gentle, and his ey-_

_Stop! Get your act back together! You need a distraction._

As her conscience suggested this, the perfect opportunity presented itself. A young boy about her age with a nerdy outfit, some glasses, and a wheelchair was passing by and looked at her in the eye but couldn't stop himself from staring at her bosom for a split second. She smirked and lashed out at him.

"What are you looking at, pervert?! Do you need help jerking off?! Or does your girlfriend takes care of that?" Then she laughed maniacally. "Who are we kidding? You don't have one! And you probably never will! Plus, does your thing still work?" She said while pointing at his hips and smiling curiously.

The boy's eyes watered but did his best to not let the comment get to him and contain the tears. He hastily made his escape and continued down the hall as people watched him.

When she looked back at her friend and the other boy they were looking at her with widened eyes and Aang was looking at her with disappointment, furrowed eyebrows, and a frown. _I overdid it_. She thought while looking down then back up.

"I-I'm so-sorry I have to go" He said while he made his exit and went after the hurt boy. Ty Lee couldn't even say goodbye and said girl turned to her fuming, Azula knew that Ty was pissed, and the discussion began.

* * *

Down the hall, Aang made his way to the boy and when he reached him his heart broke as he saw the tears rolling down said boy's cheeks. The boy looked at him in shame for crying in front of him. But Aang bent down and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, It's okay. Get her words out of your head and breath with me" He said gently and then inhaled and exhaled looking as calm as he could. He looked at the boy expectantly. "In" He inhaled "And out" He exhaled. The boy paid attention and copied him. After a couple more breaths he had calmed down and Aang said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why she said that, that was really mean" He said looking up the hall to two girls who were still engaged in discussion.

The boy laughed and looked at him incredulously but when Aang didn't laugh he questioned. "What do you mean you don't know? Don't you know who that is?"

"I'm sorry. No, I'm new here" Aang responded.

"Oh, it's ok. I guess I should warn you. That was Azula, she would be a Princess of the Fire Nation if her family wasn't banished from their lands. She's a pain in the ass, really competitive, and extremely mean. And her father is a weirdo, too. I'm telling you if you don't want problems don't go near that girl again" He finished safely.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know" He said while looking at Azula. _She must be one troubled girl then._ He thought in sympathy and remember what he promised at the beginning of his day, at that reminder he looked back to the boy with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Said boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Then he remembered something. "Sorry, I'm Teo" He said while extending his hand for a shake.

Aang took it with a gentle smile on his face and said "Nice to meet you, Teo. I'm Aang".

"So, what's your first class, Aang?" Teo asked.

"Oh, here." He took the schedule he printed in his house and looked at it. "Algebra with... Jeong Jeong?" he asked puzzled.

"Welcome to the club!" Teo said while he smiled. "You can sit with me and my friends if you want" He offered.

Aang's smile widened and his eyes sparkled at the prospect of making friends. "That would be awesome. Thank you" He finished with a hopeful look while they made their way to the room chatting all the while.

* * *

After a heated argument with Ty Lee that was left unsettled. They made their way to their respective classes and Azula _activated_ **her tryhard mode**. She took notes, listened to the lecture, made the exercises suggested, and reread what she wrote. _Perfection_ , his father's voice echoed in her head. There were no friends in her 1st period, not that it mattered, Azula paid exclusive attention to the teacher's every movement.

Before she knew it she was making her way towards her 2nd-period class, History. As always she went it for a front seat and waited for everyone to make it in while he glared at everyone that dared cross her a look.

But when a certain grey-eyed boy made it through the door her expression softened and she prepared to be met with an angry expression from his part but was surprised when she found only a gentle smile and a compassionate look her way. She smiled instinctually for a second but she erased it from her look and put on a glare to scare the boy, but she was surprised again as his expression didn't change as he made his way to a seat at her left and a little back. Before she could look at him again the teacher entered the classroom.

"Welcome back class! I'm sorry for the delay" He said as he placed his suitcase on the desk at the front. He was wearing a really weird outfit and had dirt all over him. He took the flat hat that he was wearing and put it down. "For those that forgot, I'm Professor Zei and I'll be your History teacher. We don't have any new st-" He stopped as he looked straight at Aang."An Airbender?! My... My...look at those tattoos. You must be a master, and so young!" At this point the entire class was looking at Aang, some girls giggling and Azula remained looking straight forward, waiting for the damn class to start and stop **wasting time.**

Aang's first reaction was to shrink in embarrassment but when he mentioned his master status and understood the interest of the teacher in his culture he smiled proudly. The professor was making his way to his seat and Aang stood and extended his hand and said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Aang."

Zei took his hand and shook enthusiastically. "I'm sorry for my attention but it's not every day that we see an Airbender in Ba Sing Se. You'll be really useful when we talk about Avatar Yangcheng and I can't wait to better understand your astonishing culture. Please introduce yourself to the class" Zei said with a gentle smile as he looked at the rest of his students.

Aang was prepared this time, unlike in the first period and he nodded. He turned to the rest of his colleagues and smiled at them. "Hi, everyone. I'm Aang, I'm an air nomad, I come from the Southern Air Temple, I like all kinds of animals and I play the guitar and sing." A lot of girls were in a daze as they watched him. He turned to the professor. "Thank you so much for the interest and respect you show towards my culture, I'll help you any way I can." Zei nodded and hastily went back to his desk to begin the interrupted class as Azula _thanked the spirits._

"Okay, now that we are all settled we are going to start revising the concept of the Avatars and their impact on our world, as everyone knows..."

Almost half an hour later, and about the same time of introducing how the Avatar Cycle began and how the most important Avatars made the world we know a reality. Zei was about finished, so he introduced the homework for the next week.

"Alright, now, for homework there will be a group project about the past four Avatars where you'll tell me about them, what their most important feats in your opinion were and why, and what they could have done better or where they slacked." He said before taking a deep breath and looking at a list in front of him. "Okay, the groups will consist of two people that I have already selected". He read the firsts names and looked at Aang with a smile. "First group, Aang and Azula. Second group, Haru and..."

Azula sighed. _You have got to be kidding me._

_What? It's perfect. I have to do a class project with a really sex-_

_Stop! Don't finish it I swear!_

Then she looked at her left and back and found Aang looking at her with a smile, he then nodded and she found herself smiling as well before shaking and looking back front, where she saw that the teacher was packing his things and the class was over. She got out of the classroom and waited for her project partner.

When he finally exited she was waiting by the door and took a hold of his loose shirt and pushed him into a locker while glaring at him.

"Lister here, boy! I expect the best and anything lower than a 100 will mean your end. Got it?" She said with a stern voice. He nodded with an amused smile and she continued. _Fucking idiot, with his fucking charming smile, and those delightful lips- STOP!_ She blushed at the thoughts "Alright, you better deliver. We start today after school at my house. Here, give me your phone!" He did as she asked and she put her number on it. "Contact me and I'll send you the address. Now get out of my sight!" She said angrily because she could make sense of why she was still blushing.

_Look at yourself, turned to shambles by a good looking guy. What a disgrace!_

Aang just chuckled and nodded and then made his way to the next class thinking about what had gotten that girl so worked up. He didn't really mind her words but was curious about where all of that was coming from, and he made a promise to himself that he would help to calm her down.

* * *

She had just left her 3rd-period class and was making her way through the halls. No new friends still, even less, a lot of picking from her classmates for being a nerd and an outcast. No sightings of Aang made everything even worse, maybe it was another Ba Sing Se School that he was going to? And what made everything worse were the looks one idiot was giving her through some of her classes. The same idiot that turned her dad and brother into the super protective machines they are today. _Jet._

She growled inside and her face turned from expressionless to extremely angry, angry at that arrogant scumbag and angry at herself for falling for most of his traps. But she didn't want to remember how he used her loneliness as an excuse to introduce himself, she didn't want to remember how he used his looks and charm to hypnotize her, she didn't want to remember how her desperation made her agree on a couple of dates, she didn't want to rememb- _NO! I don't want to remember!_

She tried to calm herself by breathing profoundly for a couple of seconds and then continued on her way. The day had truly turned to shit and now, one of her toughest challenges awaited her, the cafeteria. She adjusted her outfit a bit, checked for her backpack, put on a smile, and went through the door.

A sea of students greeted her eyes, all engorged in their own conversations, that calmed her a bit, she had no one's attention. She sighed recognizing the bad of what that meant and went to the line with a little pout.

Minutes later she found herself at a table, alone, with her tray, as she looked down at it she recognized with a smile that her brother would be proud, _yep, a lot of meat._ She laughed a little as a couple of anecdotes resurfaced, then she dived right in.

_At least no one is bothering me and my bro will be here in a while._ She thought, but then again, that negative part, the one that recognizes that her bro was her only friend took hold, and her little lips turned down into a frown.

A couple of tables to her right, Aang was watching Katara with a smile as she seemed to remember something and laugh, but then turned concerned when he saw a frown accompany her beautiful features. _She seemed really depressed, the other day at the tea shop she wasn't really in it either. I could see it in her eyes._ He made the move to get up from his current table - that he was sharing with Teo and Teo's friends - but before he could get up, Teo, at his left, questioned him.

"Going somewhere, Aang?" Teo asked with a raised eyebrow being well aware of whom Aang was watching just a couple of seconds ago.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to that girl" He said as he pointed at Katara with a smile.

"Katara?" Aang nodded and Teo asked using his intuition. "You got a thing for crazy girls or something, Aang?" Aang looked at him quizically.

"N-no, why?" He asked without thinking.

"Well, first Azula, and now Katara, that girl is-"

"No! I don't want to know, I don't care!" Aang responded, harsher than expected by the look of the other boys at the table and Teo himself, so he receded. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean - look, I don't care about that stuff, she seems depressed and I want to try to cheer her up, ok?" He asked with a gentle smile. Teo nodded and Aang added looking at the whole group. "You guys are awesome, thank you for letting me join your table, I'll come back after a while, see you guys later!" He concluded as he took his tray and went to Katara's table.

As Aang approached he noticed her outfit, blue jeans that fit her well and a white t-shirt with a cute penguin imprinted at the front, he also noticed her hair and the loopies that he saw past Saturday, and he blushed. Her skin, her moon earrings. _She looks so cute._

Katara was eating peacefully while looking down at her tray, not really paying attention to anything but her food as she felt the bench she was sitting at move a little from some kind of impact. She looked at her side and her eyes widened.

There, just a feet away was the guy she had been thinking about nonstop for the past two days. He was just there looking at her with a genuine smile and some pink-tinted in his handsome facial features. She couldn't help but appreciate him again, he was wearing blue jeans, much like hers, and had a really loose grey t-shirt that had a little tornado imprinted at the front, the looseness of his t-shirt wasn't enough to conceal his muscles, the implied softness of his skin and the delicious curvature of his collarbone. She blushed, smiled, and diverted her gaze in front of her all at the same time. Then he spoke that sweet deep voice of his.

_Spirits. It's him! He's just sooo sexy._ She thought.

"Hi!" He said softly and Katara turned her head towards him again, they both smiled at each other and Aang tried to conceal that he knew her name already, trying not to embarrass himself.

"Hi!" Katara responded. She pretended to have remembered him from somewhere in spite of having stalked him on Facebook, Instagram, and Google, and said. "Wait, you seem familiar. Where have I seen you before?" She asked with every questioning gesture she could muster.

He frowned at the thought that she didn't remember him but his smile returned with his playfulness. "Guess" He said.

Katara smiled. "Mmmm...I got it! The Jasmine Dragon?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Ding Ding Ding! Congratulations! Your prize is a handshake! But first I _must_ know the name of the winner" He said goofily.

She laughed at his humor then smiled sweetly and nodded."The name's Katara" She said extending her hand.

"Aang" He said as he took it and both experienced the same symptoms the last time they touched.

"Nice to meet you, _Aang_ " She said his name with added sugar, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, _Katara_ " He imitated her tone and after a second they both laughed.

A couple of tables down Sokka was watching the scene in disbelief. _A couple of words and he already made her laugh and smile? This is not good, not good at all._ At that moment he remembers a year ago how the same situation, only with a different boy... _Jet. -_ He spelled the name in his mind with complete rage - ...had not ended well for Katara. _But I can't leave my table yet. Ugh!_ He thought with a frown as he looked back to his sister's table.

At said table Aang was proud of himself for seeming to have lifted her spirits, but he wanted to be completely sure, and noticing how things were off to a great start, he elevated his level of goofiness to the maximum and said "Hey, Katara".

_Okay. Don't fuck this up Katara, we need a friend right about now or I'm going to go crazy._

"Yes, Aang?" She asked as he noticed his inquisitiveness.

"I need to ask you something," He said while narrowing his eyes and looking around as if people were actively trying to listen. She nodded with a raised eyebrow and worry started to consume her, thinking that maybe he was going to ask why she was all alone. He looked at her with a smile and all that worried her banished.

"What?" She asked.

"Please... Come closer" He whispered weakly making a grabbing motion with his hand.

"What?" She asked again curiously with some amusement

"Will you go _Ice Skating_ with _me_?" Aang asked in a clear, happy, and hopeful tone as he put on the goofiest of smiles you can imagine, it reached everywhere, his cheeks, eyes, nose, and forehead.

Katara just looked at him weirdly surprised and said. "Uh, sure...I-I guess". She wanted nothing else but to get to know him better but it was still a little weird to be asked to a date so early on. _Wait, a date? Is this a date?_ She thought with a blush coating her cheeks.

"Great!" Aang said with a cheerful."What about tomorrow, at 7 P.M.?"

"O-Ok. Wait, is this like...like a d-date?" She responded while her blush intensified and she looked away.

Aang blushed in response but he said "Oh...I was thinking like more of a get to know each other"

"Oh.." She couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice. "Of course". _What was I thinking? Of course, it's just a friendly reunion. It would be weird otherwise._ She shook her head and asked. "So...why ice skating?"

"Umm...I don't want to assume or anything but your blue" _Beautiful_ "eyes kind of suggest that you are from the Water Tribes, so I just thought you'd like it" He responded with a gentle smile.

She smiled in return. "Of course. Thank you, I love ice skating! It's been a while since I've gone tough" She said while lowering her voice with every word spoken at the memory of the last time she went with her mother. _I miss you, mom_. Aang watched first with a smile and then with concern as her face contorted but then she quickly recovered and said. "Anyway...do you want my number so we can organize it? Or-"

"Yeah. That'd be great. Here!" He said as he handed her his phone. She typed her number and added her name, she thought about adding a little blue heart at the side of her name but she decided not to and gave his phone back to him. "Nice. I'll send you a message so you can have my number" He said with a smile.

_What a pretty name._ He taught of Katara as he watched her contact.

Trying to make conversation. "Alright. So...you're an Airbender?" She asked with her own smile.

"Yeah, I'm from the Southern Air Temple" He said with a proud smile. Katara noticed.

"That's awesome. I've never met an Airbender before." She said in awe."Do you have any tricks?" She said hoping to see the rare sight. He nodded with a sly smile and asked her to turn her face a little to the front. Then he blew a soft but concentrated breeze in the form of lips and they touched her cheek softly as if imitating the real act. She blushed and he smirked at her and chuckled under his breath. She smiled as a response.

"Alright. So...you're a Water bender?" He asked with the same curious smile she asked him before. She was already in love with his playfulness.

"Yeah, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe" She said with the same proud smile. And Aang noticed and chuckled.

"That's awesome. I've been there once with my guardian. The solstice festival, really beautiful, the way your people danced and the costumes. The way everyone treated us like family. It reminded me of my people at the moment." He relived with a treasuring smile.

She analyzed him, the tattoos, the coming back to his people, his t-shirt."Thank you! I've been to a couple of those. I always loved them." Then she decided to be a little more courageous. "You really love your culture, don't you?" She asked and he nodded with a crooked smile. "That's one thing we have in common then. I love my heritage." But before they could continue with their chat, Sokka showed up and sat at the other side of his sister.

"Hey, Sis!" He said as he got their attention and smiled at Katara. Then he inclined forward and glared at Aang. "Who's this?" with a doubtful tone that Katara didn't catch, she was too happy to see her brother.

"Sokka!" Katara said and hugged him, he winced a little and Katara released him. "Are you hurting somewhere?" She asked in a sweet and caring tone. Aang smiled at her concern.

Sokka laughed and then winced again because of the movement. "You know my luck, Sis. I was late to 3rd period so I ran to the Science room, but the floor was wet and I slipped. I hurt my tailbone" He closed one of his eyes and one side of his nose and lip perked up as if experiencing the pain again. His sister sighed and shook her head.

"You idiot...Come on, show me." He did as she asked and she took some water from her bottle, coating her hands in it, and then hovered over his injury, the water light up and Sokka relaxed. "There you go, Bro" She said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Sis" He said gratefully. Aang was watching the scene first amazed by Katara's concern and their obvious good sibling relationship and then in awe at Katara's abilities. That's when Sokka remembered and his scowl returned. "So...Who's this?" He said as he nodded at Aang.

"Oh! Sorry! This is Aang, you remember him right? He was our waiter at the Jasmine Dragon." She said sweetly.

_I haven't seen her smile like that since before mom died._ Sokka thought as he examined her sister.

"I remember you, Sokka. Hi! How are you?" Aang said as he extended his hand in front of Katara right to Sokka. He took it and shook it firmly, very firmly.

"Yeah...I remember." He said narrowing his gaze - Aang noticed and so did Katara - but before anyone could say anything else the bell alerted them and they cleaned up and met at the door of the caff.

"So...I have Geography next. You guys?" Aang asked smiling as they made their way through the hall. He loved traveling and made great friends in different parts of the world and always cherished when he learned something new from a new place, so this subject was _his shit_.

"Me too!" Katara squealed. "With Zhao, right?" She asked hopefully.

Aang looked back at his schedule and nodded. Before he could do anything else Katara took his hand and showed him the way leaving a _very preoccupied_ Sokka shaking his head.

* * *

Unfortunately, they couldn't talk during class because _weirdly,_ the teacher - Zhao - who was really strict had already planned where everyone was going to sit. He claimed he visited every naval port of the world in his years in the Fire Nation Navy and continued telling stories of his adventures. And as soon as the class started it was over.

Fortunately, they both had P.E. together, so they went to the locker rooms side by side. When they came out they ogled at each other. The tight fittings for either were a delight to look at. Aang's firm ass showing through his shorts. Katara's breasts were much more noticeable now with the sport's bra. Aang's pecs and basically every part of his body. Katara's booty and chocolate skin.

_Could she be any more perfect?_ Aang thought while blushing.

_Oh my spirits! I'm about fainted_. Katara thought while trying to compose herself.

On the way to the track - as they were informed they needed to go - they stole glances at each other and blushed. They were too shy to talk to each other while they got there.

But once they did, they couldn't really pay attention to each other. The P.E. teacher - Piandao - made them do the 1-mile test, to check their physical condition. Boys and Girls separated. Aang excelled and Katara struggled, she didn't really like running, she was more of a swimmer but she did her best. Once finished they did some stretches and then Piandao informed them of the sport plan and program.

They got back to the lockers, changed, and when side to side to the last class of the day. They were both glad they got three classes together although for this first day they didn't really use that time to get to know each other.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be lost in the halls for hours" Aang chuckled while Katara guided him to the correct classroom.

"You'll come around, you'll see" She smiled at him as they reached the class.

They quickly sat together in a double seater and a double desk in the front. Fortunately, the only rule from the teacher in the Biology Class was that no water and fire benders sat together - weird.

"Alright class. Pay attention. Today we are going to learn about Water and Life, how intricate is their relationship." Hama said with a wicked smile. "You are all talking, tool-making, learning bags of water. The human body is 60 to 70% water. And it's not just humans—most animals and even tiny bacteria are made up mostly of water. Water is key to the existence of life as we know it." She continued.

_Wow. This is awesome_. Katara thought completely captivated and started scribbling notes in complete concentration, sticking a little part of her tongue out in the gesture. Aang looked at her and smiled knowingly. This was a topic made for Katara.

_That's just too cute._ He thought as he watched her. He knew they wouldn't get to chat in the class and he was ok with it. Just looking at her learning something she was truly passionate about was enough.

At 4:00 P.M. the class had finished and Aang was waiting outside of the classroom for Katara as she happily asked Hama a thousand questions and the old woman replied enthusiastically. After a couple of minutes, she emerged with a proud smile on her face due to her love for her heritage and what Hama had told her.

Aang chuckled at the sight. "You really really liked that class, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I loved it" She said blushing.

"I'm glad! You are really into your culture." _and I loved watching you enjoy learning about it._

"Yeah. Most of the history of the South was passed from people to people instead of on books and having Hama here is really great because of that." She finished and then looked at the clock and panicked. "Sorry, I have an extra class right about now and I'm kinda late. Healing class" She said while she hurried down the hallway, but she stopped turned around, and gave Aang a hug. "Thank you for today! I really needed a friend." She said sweetly while he hugged her back.

"There's nothing to thank. I really enjoyed being your friend today" He replied and let her go. They looked at each other in the eyes and Katara started her walk.

"See you tomorrow, Aang!"

"See you!"

Aang sighed contently while he watched her go and then remembered he had a place to go to. He took out his phone and examined the new friends he made in his contact list.

**Azula**

**Katara**

**Teo**

He was proud of his day, he learned a lot and enjoyed every part of it. But there was still something important to do. He clicked Azula's contact.

**Azula.**

_**Last seen at 4:00 P.M.** _

**Text:** Hey! It's Aang. Can you give me your address? I'll be there in a couple.

* * *

The house was huge. No, it was a mansion. Appa dropped Aang at the door and he gave the bison a well-deserved thanks and goodbye. Then he knocked on the huge door that had dragon heads instead of normal handles.

Moments later a man with a suit answered, upon introducing himself the man said that Azula was waiting for him in her room, and proceeded to show the way. The same man knocked on the door and Azula's voice said "Come in". He opened the door and Aang made his way inside.

He was really surprised, the room was beautiful, almost everything was red, different shades of it, but still red, a big kingsized bed, a big desk, a big wardrobe, everything was big in this house it's seemed. He looked at the desk and found Azula looking back in her chair with a narrowed gaze. "You're late" She deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. I was talk-" He responded but got interrupted.

"I don't care! Now let's start" Azula responded calmly.

"O-Okay" Aang answered nervously.

"I've already started on with Roku - with his mistakes particularly" She said as she narrowed her eyes at her notes.

"Nice! Well, I guess I should start with Yangcheng and then we could share what we wrote" Aang suggested, Azula just hummed positive and they started on their own. Aang took the other chair at Azula's side and that's when he noticed what she was wearing, some really short white shorts and a red tank top, really casual, but still. _She looks hot._ Aang thought and blushed but then scolded himself for objectifying women like that and refocused on his work. Azula was totally captured with her things.

Some 15 minutes laters Azula finished. "Finished. Why don't you take a look?" She said with a proud smile hoping to impress him. _What? What do I need to impress this monk for?_

"Alright." He said and closed the distance, making Azula nervous at their proximity. Aang inclined his head towards the notes but a the same time towards Azula's face. Her harns were covering her writings but she didn't notice, she was looking at him, really looking at him. When he took her hand gently to make space and their fingers brushed Azula froze and her face heated, her breath hitched in her throat, and found the room much too hot for her pleasure.

She stood up hastily and excused herself to the bathroom not before telling Aang to check on what she wrote on the internet, unfortunately, she didn't remember what she last used her computer for.

In front of the mirror, she took some deep breaths and washed her red face. "What is happening to me? This is just some idiot with good looks" _It must be because you don't normally interact this much with boys._ "Yeah, of course! It's just that. How didn't I think of that?" She said confidently recovering her bearings.

She took a last deep breath and opened her bathroom door to access her bedroom, and found Aang laughing loudly at something on her computer. She grunted at him thinking he was slacking and asked. "What are you laughing at?" She asked indignantly as she made her way to the desk.

Aang just looked at her and burst out laughing again, after a while, he recovered and responded "Nothing! Nothing at all...KittenLover26" And then again he laughed without reserve.

Azula was mortified, this was something absolutely no one. NO ONE! can know about. She stood in front of him, he was still seated and laughing. She took hold of his shirt and pulled him up, looked at him straight in the eyes with a deadly look, and said. "Look at me you little shit. You tell anybody about this? Anybody! And you're dead! Got it?"

He stopped laughing abruptly at the word dead and gulped, then nodded. Then he stood up to try and give her the chair again, Azula was rounding him and on the other side of the chair. But then Azula remembered that she didn't want to be teased about it either so she abruptly turned around and walked really fast trying to get on his face with a pointed finger but in the motion, she tripped on the leg of her moving chair with such force that he couldn't react in time and she pushed him hard, he landed on the carpet red floor with a _tumph_ with her **on top** of him.

They were pressed from toes to waist tightly together. Azula had one hand on his chest and the one that she intended to use at pointing was placed on his neck gently. He had one hand on her waist and the other on the floor propping himself up a little. They were face to face, just inches apart. Both mouths agape.

Azula looked at his grey eyes and Aang at her golden ones. Then both eyes diverted to their respective lips. Azula's hand moved on her own and cupped his cheek while she brushed his lips with her thumb gently and with the other slowly traced his collarbone. Aang exhaled a shaky sigh from the experience of having such beauty on top of him. But that was enough to shake Azula out of her trance.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled while she tried getting up.

"I-But I'm not eve-" Aang tried to say but she was already up.

"SHUT UP" She said seemingly extremely shaken by what just happened.

"I'm sor-" Aang tried apologizing, for what, he didn't know, he had nothing to do with the fall but was again interrupted.

"GET OUT!" She yelled again without looking at him.

"But the proj-" He tried arguing.

"SOME OTHER TIME. GET OUT!" She yelled again.

Aang didn't need to be told three times as he took his things and went straight for the door and closed it.

Once she didn't hear his steps. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself but it proved futile, she was panting and sweating, her face was beet red, and her fingers trembling. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. "What was that? And why did I enjoyed it so much?" She asked herself truly confused.

_That's just hormones, don't worry. That idiot hopefully learned his place and won't try anything ever again._

"Yeah. That's probably right" She said with some doubt.

_Get back to work!_

"No! I need some venting right now! I need a distraction" She said as she looked at her laptop. "I need to kill somebody" She concluded wickedly.

She opened the folded computer, connected her mouse, and headset with a microphone, and placed them in the proper place. Then she logged on COD and joined a match. She started stomping on the fools. "Why don't you ask your grandma to play for you? I'm sure she would do better". "Take that, you fucking **bitch!** ". "Suck my **dick** , noob!" Her insults and remarks intensified and made every other player angry at her but she couldn't care less.

Until...someone sniped her. "You _fucking_ camper, why don't you come to the middle of the map and stop being a pussy"

"What did you just said, you little _bitch_?" The voice of a girl responded.

**"Pussy bitch!"** Azula screamed at her microphone and was met with silence, she smirked guessing that she won the argument but then she hears the same girl again.

"Wait...Azula?" The girl said.

"How do you know me? Are you some hacker or something?" She questioned sternly. "Cheater!" She concluded.

"No, idiot! We go to the same school, I'm Toph Beifong!" The girl asserted.

"Oh! _Ohh!_ The little blind girl from the Beinfongs?" Azula said expressionless and heard a grunt in response. _Positive._

"Now your username makes sense, The Blind Bandit" She connected the dots, but then found something was off. "Wait, aren't you blind? How the _fuck_ are you playing?"

"Yeah. Well...It's a long story" Toph said, not really wanting to tell it, least of all to Azula, but was too entertained sniping noobs to care.

Azula was in the shop looking for what to buy when she responded "Do tell. I have nothing better to do, and I really need a distraction, long day" She finished with a sigh

"O-Okay, well...my father..." Toph started.

* * *

After getting back home with Iroh, doing a bunch of chores for him, feeding Appa, asking for advice from the old man concerning 'a friend that was depressed' and 'a friend that was unstable and angry', taking a bath, eating dinner, and doing his homework Aang found himself on the mark of his windows, looking to the beautiful skies, reflecting on _what the fuck did just happened today. The temple was much more serene than this. But I kinda like this. It's like I can be more helpful here._

A beep from his phone interrupted his thoughts and he went to check it out. He remembered the message he received in the morning.

**_Gyatso._ **

**_Last seen at 5:04 A.M._ **

**_Text: Good morning, Aang! How are you doing, young pupil? Hope you're ready for a new adventure starting today. Please tell me how it all went later. Anyway, I'm contacting you in part because Momo has lost his mind and regrets wholeheartedly not coming there with you, and we are feed up with him haha. That sneaky lemur eats like a bison. He's making his way there, to you. It'll probably take him a week of travel, so expect him next Monday. Okay, on with my meditation. Good luck, Aang._ **

He smiled at the message one more time and decided to respond after checking the new message. He opened the other chat.

**Katara.**

**Online.**

**Text: Hey, Aang! How it's going? My dad and brother decided that before we do anything alone together they need to meet you formally for a dinner at my house - they are really overprotective - sooo...I'm inviting you for this next Saturday, is that alright for you? And also, we can go Ice Skating tomorrow but my dingus of a brother has to come. Is that ok? you get to see him fall on the ice :)**

He's smiled at the text and remember Iroh's advice.

_"Don't rush things or pressure them, be patient, and just be there, and when they finally open up, listen, really listen, okay? You'll know what to do then, but never, never try to fix them, it's something they have to do on their own, although you can offer the needed support or release OR relaxation." Iroh said wisely with a serious look._

Then again, everything that happened today flashed through his mind, and he could help but think. _What a hell of a first day!_


	4. Confusion and revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this new chapter, things are starting to relax a little bit for both girls but we reveal some of the drama for both of them and the beginnings of the Gaang are on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains cursing and some sexual insinuations.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and review, please!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here!

**Confusion and revelations.**

A night's sleep did little to clear up his mind. He dreamed and relived some of the experiences of his first day of school. The moment he first saw Azula. The couple of smiles she gave him at 2nd period. Katara's cuteness in her every action. Her laughs. The way she turned from playful to concerned and caring in an instant. Her body when they left the locker rooms. The sparkle in her eyes when she was learning about the things she deeply cared for. Then at Azula's house, her casual and equally beautiful looks, the way her body was pressed to his in the floor, the way she was looking at him at that moment, her elegant hands tracing his collarbone and his lips, her breath on his.

But then also, Azula's mean words towards Teo. The angry tone of her voice when she threatened him after history class. Her concern with perfection and the way she reacted when she involuntarily showed her soft side. And then when she screamed at him after their little fall and how terrified she was of what had happened. Together with the complete look of anguish Katara was making when he decided to go talk to her and the distant and hurt look in her eyes he experienced a couple of times during their conversation.

"AHH! This is so confusing. I have nothing to work with here but I don't want to push them or learn about their stories from other people." He said exasperated.

"Also, what is wrong with me?" He asked repugnantly recognizing something he hadn't thought of as of yet.

"I can't have feelings towards **both** of them! That is _so_ wrong!" _But is it?_

"I won't do anything about my feelings until I help them get past her problems." He said decisively, but then he thought. _But what if doing something about them is the key to helping them?_

"Ugh! I need to clear my head!" He said, feeling extremely confused with a preoccupied look on his face.

He then proceeded to get out of bed and continue with the rest of his mourning routine. After readying himself for school he went downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Iroh drinking a cup of tea and eating some brownies. When Uncle noticed he smiled and signaled to an adjacent cup of tea and patted the chair, but then he looked at Aang's expression and questioned.

"Good morning, Aang! You seem troubled, what´s the problem?" Iroh asked gently.

"Good morning, Uncle! Thank you very much for making breakfast" He said as he bowed respectfully and Iroh smiled at his clear gratefulness and manners. Then Aang sighed profoundly. "It's about yesterday...you know, about those two friends I told you about." Then he shook is head and continued. "Gyatso used to tell me that sometimes before you help others you have to take care of yourself, and I feel this is the case, but I can't get the confusion out of my head, not even meditating." Then he remembered another way he used at the temple to reach some measure of calmness. "I wished they played Airball in the Earth Kingdom, it always used to help me when meditation couldn't" He finished his thoughts.

"I see" Iroh said in understanding while stroking his beard deliberately and then an idea occurred to him "Well...why don't you try soccer?" He suggested, and when Aang looked at him incredulously he added. "It's a sport that is really similar to AirBall if you think about it. There is a goal you have to get the ball through and there is a lot of bouncing from player to player, instead of between posts" He concluded smoothly.

Aang's eyes widened as he caught up on what Iroh was implying. "Now that I come to think about it, you're right" He agreed looking like he was trying to remember something, and then it clicked, an Instagram post from Ba Sing Se Social Networks. He took his phone out from his pocket and went straight for the post.

**Instagram.**

**Ba Sing Se High School.**

**[A photo of students passing the round ball between them]**

**Liked by Ty Lee, Sokka, and 1996 others.**

**Ba Sing Se High School. The Kyoshi Warriors soccer team is taking new players to try to conquer the Earth Ball Trophy. If you are interested please call the Soccer General Captain of the Warriors, Suki. Her number: *********.**

He looked at the post, the back at Iroh, and smiled gratefully. "You are the best, Uncle." Iroh just laughed in response.

Once he finished his breakfast, helped Uncle clean up and went one last time to the bathroom, he made his way outside to the backyard, where Appa was sleeping under a tree. He woke up at the sound of his master's feet and grunted happily in a welcoming gesture. Aang smiled at his best friend and patted his nose, scratched his head and neck, and behind his horns - Appa's weak spot. "Guess what buddy?" Aang said cheerily and when the bison looked at him he said. "We've got an old friend coming here to visit." Then he resumed his scratching and whispered in his ear. "Momo is coming". At said words the bison's eyes widened and he made a little happy dance with his big feet, Aang just laughed at his excitement. "Okay, pal. I'm air scooting to school today, so get your rest, boy".

Aang took his backpack and jumped the fence, then he commanded the winds to make the air scooter and traveled happily to school, enjoying the wind in his face and the fun of speed. Once he made it tho, he realized he was really early, and decided to give a call to this Captain. He typed the number on his phone and heard it ring a couple of times while he walked around the parking lot, then a cool modulated voice of a girl rang through his speakers.

"Hi! Who's this?" The girl asked.

"Hi! I'm Aang and I was thinking about joining the Kyoshi Warriors. Sorry for disturbing you so early but I guessed you'd be up by now...because we have school and all of that." He explained.

"Hey, no problem, man! I'm Suki! Are you at school yet?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I'm at the parking lot, why?" Aang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, come to the back, to the bleachers near the pitch. We can talk there" Suki concluded and ended the call before Aang could respond. _Alright_. He thought.

He made his way there, while some girls stole glances his way and waved at him, making him wave back in courtesy and not flirtatiously. When he arrived he looked around and saw a girl with auburn hair, and light skin, she was really pretty and fit, her face had gentle features, and she was looking at her phone. She had some brown cargo shorts and an Avatar Kyoshi green shirt, that looked good on her.

As he approached the girl looked up and her mouth went a little agape while her cheeks tinted red a little, but then she composed. "Are you Aang?" She asked incredulously.

"Hi! Yeah, nice to meet you, Suki!" He said while giving her his hand for a shake, Suki just looked at it for a second and then shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Aang" She said smiling, to which Aang reciprocated.

"So...you want to join the team? We are still looking for a captain for the male team" Suki asked with a smirk and some honey in her voice.

"Yeah, I'd like to join but I've only played it a couple of times a long time ago, I don't think I'll make captain." He said honestly, Suki smiled at his humility.

"Well...you never know! Meet me here after school and we'll complete the forms, practice doesn't start until next week." Suki concluded. Aang nodded and thanked her. But Sukki wanted to get to know him better, so she continued. "So...why soccer? You're pretty tall, could have gone for basketball, and you're pretty muscular, football is a lot more popular here between boys." She said while looking him up and down. He was at least 6 feet tall. _Good job, Suki! I complimented him in a really smooth way_. She recognizes with a proud smile.

Aang blushed a little at her pointers and Suki smiled slyly in return. "Well, basketball could well be but soccer seems more familiar to me" When Sukki's face contorted to one of confusion he added. "We played AirBall in the Southern Air Temple, and it's kinda similar to soccer, only using airbending instead of your feet. And I'm not a fan o violence so football is out of the conversation" He said remembering his teachings, she nodded in understanding and he kept it going. "I see you are a fan of Avatar Kyoshi" He said with a smile nodding at her t-shirt.

"Yeah. I'm from Kyoshi Island, so we learned a lot about her in our youth. She was _so_ badass" She said narrowing her eyes and fisting her hand and putting it in front of her chest. Aang laughed at her gesture.

"Yeah. She was pretty cool, but the monks at the temple didn't like her very much...for...obvious reasons" He concluded and Suki again was made conscious of his non-violent nature. Then an idea struck Aang and before Suki could say something else, he added expectantly. "Hey, Suki! Do you want to hang out with me and a friend at lunch?"

"Y-Yeah, that'd be cool!" She said immediately, wanting to know more of him. Aang smiled at her and thinking about lunch he remembered something very important, and his eyes widened.

"Alright. Thanks, Suki. See you at lunch" And he hastily made his way back inside the school.

* * *

The bench was really uncomfortable against her butt, and the number of people that were roaming the halls was making her very nervous. _Where are you, Aang?_

Then she heard some snickering and a group of boys pointing at her. Then one of them approached her and sat at her side. "Are the rumors, true?" He asked her with a perverted stare once over. "That you're a feisty one?" He finished with a smirk. She turned red in anger, almost fuming, she fixed him with a menacing look and they all laughed. Her temper was at the last straw and she was looking for water to freeze them to the lockers. Another one said. "Look at her face". "It must be true then" And they continued on their way before Katara could do anything.

Katara's eyes were glazed, and her lower lip was trembling, thinking of how she ended in this situation. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ She asked looking up as she once again remembered her loneliness and all the rumors and difficulties that made it almost impossible to make new friends.

Pressure in the bench startled her and she looked at her side with her scowl and furrowed eyebrows, thinking that the same boy had come to pick on her again, but was surprised when he saw Aang's apologetic expression looking back at her with a smile. "I'm sorry! I've got caught up in something. How it's going?" He asked her but Katara's face hadn't changed and he added in concern. "Is something wrong?"

She ignored the question and put on a fake smile to conceal her internal anguish, which was quickly dissipating due to Aang just being there with her. "I'm fine. And you?" Then she remembered. "Sorry about my brother and dad. They get really nosy with my new friends. Are you sure you can come on Saturday?" She asked hopefully.

He laughed lightly. "No problem, Kat. I understand. Yeah, I'm free this Saturday. Apparently, Iroh has some nephew that is going to come to help him" He said with a smile, Katara smiled at his new nickname for her. _Kat, I love it._

"Great!" She said enthusiastically. They stared at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, taking in each other's looks, which for today was very casual, some black sweats and a blue loose t-shirt for Aang and some black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt for Katara. They blushed and coughed and looked away at the same time, drawing a smile to both of their faces again.

"How was the Healing class, yesterday?" Aang tried to make some more conversation before the bell.

"It was really cool. Yagoda taught us how to heal second-degree burns." She said with a proud smile and Aang smiled, having caught another of her passions.

"You really like healing, don't you?" He said smiling.

"Yeah. I want to be a doctor" She said confidently.

"Really? Wow. That's really neat. I'm sure you'll always have work" Then he coughed "Sokka-" and continued coughing. She laughed in response and nodded.

"I swear, he was the worst luck, something always happens to him" Katara squeezed while she continued laughing. After a while, they both calmed down and Katara asked curiously. "And what about you?" She asked but when Aang raised an eyebrow she elaborated. "What would you like to do when you finish High School?"

"Oh! I haven't' thought about it yet but...I really like geography and traveling." He said with a shrug.

"Maybe you could-" She started but was interrupted by a loud bell.

"We'll finish it later" Aang said with a smile as he stood up.

"Alright. See you at lunch" She said hopefully and with a little desperation, but Aang didn't notice.

Katara watched him go with a sigh and prepared herself to go to class. Her first one of the day. English class. She made it to the classroom without a problem and sat at the front and right and looked straight down at her desk, not wanting to experience the looks of judgment in her classmates as they came in and then a book was tossed at her desk. _Fahrenheit 451._ "Basically, Sometime in the near future, Guy Montag works as a fireman - starting fires, rather than putting them out, burning the last few books in a society that views reading as dangerous. After his wife, half-heartedly attempts suicide and an inquisitive young neighbor is killed, Montag begins to-" The English teacher started while continuing to deliver the books. She paid attention and scribbled some notes while he talked.

Nearing the end of the class the teacher assigned them "I want you to read a couple of chapters and then tell me what does it mean to you a dystopian future and what does it mean to the general public, alright" When the class nodded. "Dismissed". Katara packed up and made her way to the next class.

* * *

She was again sitting alone at the launch table, waiting, again, for Aang, again. _He is really not the most punctual guy._ But as she finished her remark he saw him walking towards her table with...a girl at his side?! A frown quickly found herself in Katara's face, but then again when she saw Aang blush as he looked at her it was replaced by a thin line formed by her lips, neutral.

Suki noticed who Aang's friend was and surprise and worry quickly washed over her face. Then she contemplated. The comments say she is really pushy and motherly. _That's not too bad I guess._ You could debate if it was a downer really. But she understood that most people didn't like that kind of commitment and wanted more space for themselves. And the rumors about her and Jet? _I can't and won't believe that this girl slept with him. She's just too good for that asshole. There is no way._ She affirmed. _So then, the only thing I'm worried about is being paired with an outcast._ Then she looked at her side at Aang and thought. _It's worth it._

They both sat in front of Katara, much to Katara's displeasure because yesterday Aang sat _beside_ her. And Aang made the introductions with a smile. "Hey Kat! This is Suki. Suki this is Katara!" Doing the proper motions with his hands.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before, so, nice to meet you, Suki" Katara said with a kind of fake smile while she went for a handshake.

"Hi! I don't think so. Nice to meet you too, Katara" She said with a smile as she took her hand.

Everyone sat comfortably with their respective trays and dove right in while trying to make conversation. Katara was first because she was really intrigued. "So, how did you two meet?" Trying really hard to sound casual.

"Aang wants to join the soccer team, so we met before school started" Suki said with a smile and Aang nodded.

"Oh! Cool!" Katara said already thinking of going to cheer him for his matches.

"What about you, Katara? Would you like to play for the Kyoshi Warriors?" Suki offered with a smirk.

"I really like the sport but...It's not for me." Katara responded and then followed with. "I despise running fast" She clarified with disgust, to which both Aang and Suki laughed. "Like I can enjoy a jog, but sprinting and that stuff. Ugh!"

"Yeah...I get you, and it's even worse now in summer" Suki supported.

"Right?! It's like...like- It's suffocating. No, thanks!" Katara asserted. "I'm more of a swimmer" Katara revealed with a sad smile.

"Nice! Are you joining the swimming team?" Aang said hopefully thinking of the friends she could make there. He had already noticed - if it wasn't obvious by her sitting alone at the launch table - that she didn't have any friends. Something that saddened Aang deeply and made him wonder about the reasons. _Katara is a really nice girl._ He thought. _I wonder what's the story._

But before he could think any further Katara responded. "Mmmm...no, I don't think so. It's been a while since I've swum." She said remembering her mother like yesterday. It seemed like now with Aang in her life he was making resurface all the things she used to like to do with her mother. And she welcomed the repercussions eagerly, so she decided. "Maybe I will. Who knows" She said cryptically.

"That's the spirit!" Aang said enthusiastically. "I promise if you go for it I will go to your meets" He added as if trying to negotiate.

She nodded in response and said "That'd be gre-" before being interrupted by her brother sitting down beside her.

"What's up, Sis? Hey, Aang!" Sokka said smoothly trying to convey the fact that he was here because he saw them with his crush. He looked at Suki and then at Aang expectantly and Aang responded.

"Hey, Sokka! How are you? Have you met Suki?" He said, Sokka shook his head. "Sokka, this is Suki. Suki this is Sokka, Katara's brother". He finished with a smile at the chance of pronouncing Katara's name again.

They shook hands and looked at each other before saying at the same time "Hi! Nice...to...meet... _you_ " And they both ended with a smile at their coordination. Aang noticed them blush a little and understood the situation.

"Hey! You are a junior, right?" Suki asked remembering his face from somewhere. Sokka nodded with a smile. "You seemed familiar, I think we have some classes together" She said in affirmation.

Sokka tried to play his aloofness and raised an eyebrow "Oh, maybe...I didn't notice" He said looking at his sides as if conveying disinterest. Suki frowned because he seemed to not have remembered her when she clearly did.

They continued to eat from their respective trays in silence for a while when Sokka noticed that Aang didn't have any meat with his food, so he asked intrigued expecting some plausible explanation for not having literally the most delicious food in existence. "Where is your meat, Aang?" He said pointing to Aang's tray.

Before Aang could respond Katara cut in. "He's an Air Nomad, Sokka. They are vegetarians" She said as if it was common knowledge, which it was.

Sokka just blinked incredulously and then looked at Aang with disgust, and then almost religious zealousness about his beloved meat. Like he had to convert a non-believer. "WHAT?!" He actually screamed making some of the people near their table look at them curiously. Katara just tried to cover herself from the embarrassment. "How can you NOT eat meat? The most delicious and perfect eatable there is. Are you kidding me?!" Sokka finished with conviction, which amused Suki to the point of almost making her laugh, though he couldn't cover the smile on her face.

"I believe that all life is sacred, Sokka" Aang responded calmly as if Sokka hadn't just yelled at him. Sokka just shook his head and let it go, not before muttering an "unbelievable" under his breath as Suki snorted a bit looking at Sokka, and he smiled in response.

Katara saw this interaction and the perfect idea emerged from her head, something that would kill three birds with one bullet. Help her make a friend, help Sokka with his crush and most importantly be able to have Aang all for herself. At the thought, she smiled slyly and then raised her voice sweetly. "Hey, Suki! Do you want to go Ice Skating with us today?" The question first startled Aang, but then he nodded with a smirk seeing that Katara was ready to make a friend and her brother was ecstatic at the notion but didn't show it at all.

Suki considered everything for a second. She wanted to get to know more about both boys and maybe even make new friends. Aang seems perfect and Sokka is good-looking too, and kinda funny. It was a no-brainer for Suki at that point and she said. "I'd love to! What time?" She said with a genuine smile.

Before the boys could say anything Katara said while looking at the two with a coy smile. "About that...could we go a little sooner, like 6 PM? I have a lot of homework and-"

"Of course" Aang said simply while smiling at her.

"Alright. So 6 PM? We can use my car." Said Sokka and everyone nodded. At that moment - perfect timing - the bell rang and everyone cleaned up and said goodbye.

Katara and Aang had to go to Geography, but Aang had forgotten some of his notebooks and told Katara to go wait for him in the classroom while he got his things. While he walked through the hall he remembered the situation with Azula and the tension in History class.

_He was walking towards the History classroom when he saw Azula enter it, he went right behind her and sat at her right. "Hi!" He said while waving at her. No response. "I'm sorry about yesterday!" He tried to apologize for something. No response. Alright, her problem. I didn't do anything wrong. He thought._

_As the class started and continued she didn't even look at him once, and when the teacher asked about the project she answered every question before he could even open his mouth._

He shook his head out of his flashback and continued walking.

* * *

"... and then it was just a question of getting used to it." Toph concluded as she walked with Azula down the hall while Azula played with some sort of quadrangular chip in her hands.

"So you just put this in the back of your neck and depending on where the pressure is experienced and the different intensity of it you can understand how the terrain of the map is like and where the other players are on the screen?" Azula concluded which Toph only nodded in response.

"Cool!" Azula said with an impressed smile that then turned mischievous. "And what if it - for some unknown reason - fell out of my hand and broke?"

"Bitch! Don't you dar-" THUMP. And Toph was sent back a couple of steps before she assumed her horse stance.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" A boy quickly apologized.

"Watch where you are going, idiot!" Toph said while she rolled her arms. "What's up with your fancy feet? I couldn't even see you" She then added curiously and trying to defend her ego. Aang just looked at her with an unreadable expression and thought. _What?_ Then by looking at her eyes he noticed she was blind and... it still didn't make any sense, but before he could question her, Azula spoke.

"I see you're still keeping that hobby of yours of tripping people!" She accused while glaring at Aang, then she smirked and directed her next words to Toph. "He is an _air pussy_ , that's why you couldn't see his _monkiness_ approaching. They train in the _pussy temples_ to walk like _pussies_ and not disturb each other during their spiritual _ANALysi_ -" She couldn't finish the sentence because Aang had pushed her hard against the lockers - thump - and was pressed against him from the other side. He had both hands on her shoulders and was glaring at her from above.

She gasped and looked at his serious expression, he had hurt in his eyes that was impossible to hide but she could only focus on their proximity and how close their lips were. She shivered and realized she was kind of... _turned on_ by his forcefulness. Then he started with a really deep voice. "You can say anything you want about me" He paused and narrowed his eyes. "But _don't_ disrespect my people" He finished and let her go, while he turned to his side and continued on his way.

The only thing that prevented Azula from swooning straight to the floor was that she was inclined against the lockers still, she had her hands sprawled on them at her sides below her waist, she was sweating and breathing heavily. Her eyes were half-lidded and mouth agape, she was shaking slightly and to her surprise, she was _wet_.

_That was. So. Fucking. Hot._

_Y-Yeah. It was._ Her usual voice of reason agreed.

"Some balls that kid has to stand up to you." Toph commented, and then she smirked. "Was he handsome or something?" She asked mischievously. After a moment she received her response.

"Y-yeah...Why?" Azula asked while trying to recover.

Toph laughed and said. "Because your heart is going nuts" And then she laughed some more. "What I would give to see your face right now" She continued while her laughing intensified. Azula didn't care for the teasing, she was too preoccupied trying to calm herself.

Not receiving a response at her teasing Toph said. "Well, I have to go, but see you tonight at COD, alright?"

Azula heard that and reacted before Toph started walking away. "Umm...I don't think so. My father comes back tonight from a political meeting and he won't let me play" Azula finished sadly.

Toph nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling! At least mine lets me play. Oh well, sucks to be you!" She said cheerily while walking away leaving Azula to her thoughts.

Azula remembered that she had a class to go to, so she made her way there. She was late but the teacher couldn't tell her anything because of her family name. So she went to the double benches and sat next to Ty Lee who was not looking at her with a pout.

Her previous experience had softened her somehow temporarily and she looked at Ty Lee and toucher her arm gently. "I'm sorry Ty Lee. I don't want to fight with you. I'll try to be better" She said with a smile. Ty Lee instantly hugged her and smiled.

"Thanks, Azula!" She said cheerily and as if nothing had happened from the last day and half that they didn't talk because of their fight, she asked. "So...what's up?"

They didn't really have to pay attention to the class, because from Azula's part she had already read the book they were going to talk about in this English class and for Ty Lee, she could make any boy in the classroom make her homework.

"Nothing much, you?"

Ty sighed. "Not much also, I saw Aang today but he seemed to be in a hurry and didn't even look at me" She finished with a cute pout.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm sure it was important." She said trying to reassure her and it worked because her friend smiled and then smirked.

"Some bird told me you have a class project with him" She said slyly.

"Yeah...It didn't go well" She said cringing at the memory.

"What? Why?"

"W-Well...He-" She sighed. "I kinda trip and ended on top of him but I freaked out and kicked him out"

"But why? don't you like him?" Ty asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Azula said immediately trying to sound confident. "And plus, my father won't allow that kind of thing".

* * *

"...It is important to follow the chi paths and draw the energy from them to heal the wounds that are not on top of the paths." The teacher finished. "Well, that all for today, tomorrow we'll learn what to do if the burn is on top of the paths. Dismissed" Said Yagoda.

Katara sighed and looked at her phone. 4:30 P.M. She had a lot of energy still and was really excited about the evening. So she decided to put that extra energy to good use and went for the locker room, changed in some running shoes, shorts, and a t-shirt, and then went home while jogging.

In the way, she contemplated the last two days of school. She had made at least a friend and was possibly in the way of making another. Things were looking good she thought with a smile. _Maybe I'm finally going to get out of this dark place._ She said while thinking about her depression but shaking and coming back to her happy thoughts about Aang.

While gently running she noticed an alley, and her eyes widened at what it contained. Jet's Gang. She stopped and gasped. And all she tried to forget came back.

_She was curled into a ball in the bathroom sobbing while talking with her brother on the phone. The door was locked and there was banging from the other side and the sound of music coming from Jet's living room where they were having a party._

_"... I-I'm re-really s-scared, S-Sokka. Please, hurry!" She whispered at her phone while her sobs intensified._

_A couple of minutes later there were some loud sounds coming from downstairs and the voice of her father revered through the house. "WHERE IS SHE?!" When he repeated the phrase and came closer to the bathroom she opened the door and when her father saw her he embraced her and she cried._

_"It's ok, princess. It's ok" He consoled her while rubbing circles in her back and cradling her head. "What did he do?" His tone changed from caring to serious._

_Katara did her best to speak clearly through her sobs. "H-he tried t-to...tried to-"_

_Hakoda didn't need to hear anything else, he already knew, but then the voice of Sokka asked. "But he didn't, right?" he asked desperately._

_"N-No. I-I run a-and locked m-myself there." She responded while hiccuping and pointing to the bathroom._

_Then they went down the stairs and her father's voice was heard again, and again, every time more harshly. "WHERE IS HE?!" He asked every one of the party-goers, that consisted of most of his gang but nobody responded, when he grew tired of questioning he threw a punch to a wall and made a hole in it. Then took a big boy by the shirt and shook him. "WHERE IS HE!" He screamed at him but when he didn't answer he let him go and his anger made him want to break some more. He went to the living room and kicked the T.V. breaking it in the process. "Tell him that he better not cross my way" He threatened sternly, and then they made their way home._

Katara shivered uncomfortably at the awful memory and how _badly_ she had read things, how badly she treated Sokka when he warned her, and how it all culminated in Jet's Gang making _rumors_ about the night to get revenge.

The old Katara would have faced them, but this one was too scared, so she crossed the street and ran home, while all the way trying to forget again. When she made it home she tried to calm herself, she stretched, took a bath, did some chores for Malina, and tried to occupy herself. She even put on Netflix and continued Dark where she left it the last time, but she couldn't watch much because Sokka was telling her it was time to go, but there was no hiding the frown on her face.

* * *

Sokka opened the door of the back seat for Suki to get out, while Aang did the same for Katara in the passenger seat. "After you, my laddie" Sokka said in a gentlemanly deep voice while bowing. Suki laughed and responded "Follow me, my lord" And made her way to the entrance of the place.

Aang and Katara just shook their heads at their antics and smiled at each other for a second, before Katara looked away with an unreadable expression, Aang found it weird but didn't say anything before following the other pair. When they entered the coldness hit, and they were grateful to have brought sweats and hoodies to the ring.

They made it to the counter, asked for their skates, and made their way to the entrance. Aang was really nervous and finally admitted. "I have something to confess" Everyone looked at him. "I've never done this before." He said with a frown and looking away. He was **aangxious**.

"You never skated?" Sokka said with some disbelief while rising one eyebrow. Aang shook his head. _And you invited my sister here anyway, you player!._ Sokka growled inside. "Well, it seems I'm not going to be the one who falls today" He said with a smirk.

They were all inside except Aang, relearning the art, remembering the techniques. Aang was genuinely scared and didn't want to fall, so both girls looked at each other and smirked, made their way to the entrance, and grabbed him. "Come on you scaredy-cat!" Suki teased. Aang started panicking when they pulled him inside, one arm on Katara and the other on Suki. They skated slowly while Aang made his best to not look like a fool while Katara and Suki were laughing their lungs out. Sokka was glaring at him because not only he had the attention of his sister but also of Suki.

Sokka wanted Suki's attention, so he took a couple of deep breaths, visualized what he was going to do, and put himself in the correct position, then started moving. This trick could go really _really bad_ , as it was usual for him, or _extremely good_ , a little twirl is what he was going for. When he had sufficient speed and was close enough to the girls, he went for a jump, impulsing himself up with his right foot and going for the turning motion, but the _force_ of both movements was far too powerful for the simple movement. Katara and Suki both gasped in horror. _All in or nothing_. Sokka thought and continued, he did instead of the one twist, multiples ones, and miraculously landed and didn't fall. The people on the ring applauded and he approached the girls with a smug smile and a little bow.

"That was really impressive, Sokka! I didn't know you were _this_ good." Suki said amazed and adding a little flirt to some words while letting go of Aang's hand to get closer to Sokka. "Maybe you could teach _me_ " She said slyly and Sokka nodded with a smirk to follow him.

In their little flirtatious moment, they left Katara alone with Aang, but he wasn't ready yet, so he started slipping as if in limbo, not standing but not falling also, Katara was at first concerned for him but the goofy movements were too much and she started laughing really hard but managed to give him some advice in between laughs. "It's all about balance" She said while smiling widely.

Something clicked inside Aang's head and the slipping motion diminished enough that he was able to stand still for a second. "I did it!" He said happily like a child learning to do some new trick, Katara smiled at his antics.

Aang continued learning for a while until he got the hang of it and was skating decently. That's when he took Katara's hand and she blushed. "Let's skate together!" He said cheerily, Katara nodded with her pink-tinted head. And they started circling the ring while talking, then Aang got an idea. "What if I use airbending to go faster?" He questioned more to himself than to Katara.

"No! You could get hurt, it's extra dangerous" Katara's motherly instinct kicked instantly. But when Aang didn't pay attention she added. "And it's not permitted, you could bump into someone and really hurt them" She said sternly, that was enough to deter Aang, he didn't want any hurting and his head dropped at the prospect of not trying the feat that had gotten him pumped a little, Katara noticed and tried consoling him. "But...we could go for some ice cream?... What do you say?" She asked gently, and Aang smiled and nodded at her.

When they arrived at the benches Suki and Sokka were already there, about to buy the ice cream, they got Aang's and Katara's flavors and went on their way. Leaving Katara and Aang alone again, he used the time to pry something out of her. Aang asked gently. "Hey, are you feeling better?" He said with a smile.

"Umm..yeah. Why?" Katara said quizically.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you seemed kind of down during the trip here". Aang said nonchalantly trying to be really casual.

Katara stiffened and said. "Oh, must have been your imagination" She said with an unreadable expression and monotone voice, Aang caught on and decided to at least give her some reassurance.

"Sorry! Just know that you can tell me anything, just in case" He responded with a slight smile while looking at her in the eyes, Katara appreciated his concern and nodded.

"Thanks, Aang!" _I'm not ready yet._ She thought.

Right then Sokka and Suki came back with the 'food', they got down to it and chatted a little while, but about an hour had passed and the time was up, they put the skates back on place and put their shoewear again and went right to the parking lot, that's when Sokka remembered something. "Hey Suki, I haven't got your number" He said casually with a smile directed at her.

"Oh, here, give me your phone" She responded.

While this was happening Katara noticed something. "Hey, Sokka" She said curiously. "You didn't fall today...nothing happened to you today now that I think of it...your luck must be changing" She concluded, but at the instant, the words left her mouth a huge Pigeon turd collided with Sokka's shoulder splashing everywhere. "EWWW" The girls said and Aang laughed.

Sokka sighed and said "Thanks, Sis!" and then he started doing some funny movements, kinda like a stupid dance. Aang and Suki stopped laughing and looked at him like he was crazy, Katara just snorted and explained.

"It's his _misery dance_ , for when something bad happens to him, it's his way of cheering up" She concluded while smiling at her idiot brother. A couple of oohhs were heard and Suki shook her head with a smile and little snickering, while Aang pondered on the usefulness of the little weird habit.

"We should do this some other time again" Suki suggested and they all nodded to her, the little hang out was fun for all of them, although it didn't end on the best note for Sokka, he had the number of the girl she liked and she seemed to be into him.

After a while - and some cleaning on Sokka's shoulder - they made it to the car and the turd master got them to their respective homes.

* * *

The dinner was silent at the huge table. "Pass me the salt, Zuko" Azula demanded.

"Ask me nicely" He responded while continuing eating his spicy stake, but a little smirk found himself in his chewing mouth at the prospect of Azula being nice.

"Ugh!" She grunted and got up and took it herself, making Zuko snicker at the process.

Then Ozai spoke and got both their attentions. "So...Azula, why did the servants inform me that they let a boy in on the house yesterday?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a scowl on his face.

"It was nothing, father. We have a class project together and he came to work on it" She responded.

"What? I thought I made it clear to the teachers not to pair you with any boys. I don't want them corrupting you, you have to stay pure for your future husband. We are still looking for the right opportunity" He concluded sternly, already thinking that he had to make some calls later to set the school straight.

"I was told your partner is the new Airbender kid" Zuko added while looking at Azula.

"An Airbender? Ha. Then we have nothing to worry about, those weaklings won't do anything to get something for themselves!" He said while laughing. "Anyway, don't go giving the boy any ideas, Azula" He finished while looking straight at her.

"Yes, father!" She said mechanically, that's when she remembered the look of hurt on Aang's face earlier that day, and some guilt consumed her.

Later that evening when she was all alone in her room she took her phone and thought about apologizing to Aang.

_Apologizing?! Again? You already apologized to Ty Lee, I can't take any more. You are becoming a softie._

And with that thought, she receded on her intentions and went to sleep.

* * *

"...So, for the record, you wrote this? The Fire Nation Capital is the seat of the government for the Fire Nation. It is home to the Fire Lord, the royal family, and nobles of the Fire Nation. The capital is located on the Capital Island, a larger island in the western region of the Fire Nation. Right?" Katara asked Aang while they were on a call of homework duty.

"Well, yeah, basically...I have some other details because I went there a couple of times, I have a friend that lives there" He said and added. "But that should be enough for Zhao" He asserted.

"Alright! Thanks, Aang!" She said while closing her notebook and yawning. "Alright, I'm beat. I'm turning in for tonight. Thanks again, Aang!" She said with a smile looking at her phone where Aang was looking straight at her and smiling.

"No problem, Kat. See you tomorrow!" He said happily.

"See you tomorrow, bye!" Katara answered before ending the call.

She was about to make her way to the desk to write on her diary when her father knocked and entered her room. "Hey, sweetheart" He said sweetly while sitting next to her.

"Hey, dad" She responded with a small smile.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was really good, dad. I'm making new friends" She said with a smile.

"We'll see about that boy. I don't want anyth-" Hakoda said in a neutral expression before getting interrupted.

"I know. I know. You don't have to remind me" She said while looking somewhere else with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You know how much I care about you" He said with a smile while looking at her but she was still not reciprocating it. "You sure you're ok? Malina told me that you were a little out of it today when you came back from school" Hakoda prodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was nothing" She responded monotonously. _Only that probably the revenge I'm experiencing now comes from **your** anger issues._ She thought bitterly in her head.

"Okay, sweetie. Goodnight, love you!" He said while he kissed her temple and went for the door.

Katara said a weak "Goodnight!" and continued with what she was doing. Once everything was set up she started writing.

_August 18th. Tuesday._

_Hi, mom! I'm really sorry about how I just treated dad, it's that sometimes it really gets to me and I blame him when the fault was all mine. I shouldn't have been so trusting, but I learned my mistakes and that will never happen again._

_I'm doing so good now mom! I have two new friends and today I had a lot of fun, in spite of the picking and that near encounter with those idiots._

_I feel like Aang is trying to help but I can't tell him yet. He seems like a great guy but I want to be sure, Mom! I hope he understands. I really like him, he is so sweet and caring and calm, always happy and trying to cheer me on, a gentleman too._

She snickered coyly then.

_And his looks aren't that bad either, mom._

She laughed then.

_But I was too trusting last time, I won't be now, I want to give it time, although I'm starting to notice that Aang gets a lot of girl attention. I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with that, Mom! Any suggestions?_

_Well...anyway. I'm really feeling a lot better, mom. I don't feel so numb anymore and old me is starting to come out. I still get a little sad remembering all the things we used to do together, but Aang is starting to lead me back to the things we liked doing together so much. The future is bright! And I never thought I would be saying this, but, thank you for Sokka mom, he's been so understanding lately in spite of his stupidity, but I wouldn't change him for anything._

_Tomorrow is a new day, and nothing is going to stop me from enjoying it. That's the spirit. Thank you for listening mom. I miss you so, so much! I miss your hugs. I miss your laugh and the way you would calm me down._

She laughed remembering some of the times when she was young and her temper almost resulted in homicide against Sokka.

_Your advice. Your smile._

She sighed

_I miss everything about you mom. I love you so much and I know you are looking out for me. Thank you! Goodnight!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't forget to comment. Until next time!


	5. Connections and improvements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that follows and comment on the story.
> 
> Warning: Some cursing.
> 
> On with the chapter! Enjoy! And please, please review!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Connections and improvements.**

The time was 6:52 A.M. when Azula woke up from a 'nightmare'. She relived the encounter with Aang from yesterday, again and again, but with every time the look of hurt on the face of the Airbender intensified and contorted until at last, he was crying. That's when she woke up and thought. _Why do I feel guilty about this shit? I barely even know him, we barely even talked!_

The only person Azula ever felt guilty or sorry about was Ty Lee, and she had been her friend for as long as she could remember. Although she despised the cheeriness of the bubbly girl, sometimes it was the _balance_ she needed when she felt that she was about to explode from the _pressure_ , so they ended up caring about each other a great deal. But this monk? He meant nothing to her. _It must be the hormones. The fucking hormones again!_ She thought with a scowl as if directing hatred towards her own body.

_Well, get him out of your mind!_

She just laid there for a minute or so, and when he didn't come back, she smiled. "That's what I'm talking about" She said groggily while snuggling closer to her pillow but then looked at her phone because it started ringing.

Azula stopped the alarm and got up to get her morning started. She did a little stretching and heard a couple of cracks, put on some exercise clothes, went outside to the training arena, and practiced some of her forms. The blue fire contrasting with the late dawn was majestic, it reminded her of how special and unique she was.

After that, she went to her bathroom to take a bath, and when she finished she choose an outfit, something casual for today. She showed up in the dining room and made the personal chef make her some spicy bacon to get things up and running in her body. Neither Zuko nor Ozai were at the table, that was weird, but she assumed her father already left for work to get the chance of scolding every employee that got to work after him, and Zuko was being a _little bitch_ somewhere, so she continued with her breakfast.

When everything was finished she went to the garage and found their chauffeur and Zuko already in the car waiting for her. Her brother was typing on his phone. _Mai, probably._ She thought and shook her head, to be in love like them that you couldn't just be a couple of hours without one another was a sickening prospect for her. _Gahh!_

Half the trip she spent on her own, listening to music while looking out the window, to her left Zuko hadn't even said a word. Until suddenly he spoke. "I could have sworn I saw guilt flash in your face yesterday when I mentioned a certain Airbender" He said with a smirk and a little suggestive tone.

There were many things Zuko did to irritate her, but teasing was not one of them, it was usually the other way back, so that left her feeling vulnerable, and that was not permitted. _You better erase that smirk out of his face or I swear!._ She looked at him with the same smirk and spoke in the same tone. "I could have sworn I saw despair in your face when mom left us"

The contortion of Zuko's features signified a win, the look of hurt in his eyes and how distant his gaze became - as if recalling the day - and his mouth slightly open, he quickly diverted his gaze. What she didn't expect was to experience the same amount of hurt herself that was expressed in his face. _Why did I say that?_ She asked herself curiously and with a little regret.

Her mother's departure had been confusing and very troubling to both, but especially to Zuko. He relied on her mother the most when Azula was clearly favorited by his father, but it's still hurt to Azula that she left and didn't even say anything to her. _No goodbyes. No hugs. No reasons. You just left!_ She thought about her mother.

The rest of the trip was spent in charged silence, so when they made it to the school they were both eager to get out of the car. Mai and Ty Lee were waiting on them and when Mai saw the look on Zuko's face she knew something was wrong, she looked at Azula and she shrugged. "Come on Zuko" Mai said and they were gone. _Probably to kiss the hurt away somewhere outside of the school._ Azula thought shaking her head.

"Hi, Azula!" Ty Lee said with a huge smile on her face but then it morphed into a frown and an inquisitive look "What's up with Zuko?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go in!" Azula responded evasively.

"O-Okay. How do I look?" Ty Lee once again changed to bubbly mode fixing her outfit a little bit.

"You look nice" Azula said not even looking at her but Ty Lee didn't notice.

"Thanks! I put a lot of work on it today, I'm hoping to get the attention of Aang". Ty Lee said with a dreamy look thinking about the guy.

_Again this fucking monk!_

_Ugh! Just ignore it!_ She thought with a furrowed eyebrows and a scowl.

They made it inside and walked down the halls while Azula glared at everyone that dared look at her. About a third of the way through they saw those blue tattoos. Aang was wearing blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. They were looking at him from behind and could see the tattoos on his triceps. He was with a group of three people talking and laughing, they seemed really happy. _People happy. Ugh! Can't stand it._ Azula thought while narrowing her eyes towards them.

Ty Lee didn't want to be rude or intrusive so she decided on just a drive-by. They walked behind him close enough but continuing with their route and Ty Lee said with a flirty tone and half-lidded eyes. "Hey, Aang!" as they passed by. Both girls looked back his way while walking, trying to see his response.

"Hi, Ty!" He responded with a smile and a wave but quickly inserted himself back into conversation while the people in his group looked at him weirdly. Ty Lee giggled and Azula scoffed but continued on her way.

* * *

"You know them, Aang?" Katara asked after a while of staring at him and the girls disappearing in the crowd of people, she couldn't conceal the jealousy of her tone.

Aang scratched his neck in a sing of nervousness and nodded half-heartedly. "Y-Yeah. I met Ty Lee on the mall one time and, Azula and I are doing a history project together" He said while not making eye contact.

"Wait, you're in a group with Azula?" Sokka asked incredulously and Aang nodded. "And you are still alive?" Sokka asked, to which Aang looked at him weirdly and patted himself, and nodded again. Sokka kneeled before him, he bowed his head and said. "You are a hero to us all" in a deep warrior voice, that got a smile out of Aang and he laughed while the girls shook their heads at his antics. Sokka stood up and curiously asked "How you do it, man? She's the literal worst"

"Oh, don't hype me. I'm just barely surviving, it's not going well at all" He finished with a sigh of defeat.

Then the bell rang and Sokka said. "Well, good luck with that man" and went on his way.

"Yeah...good luck" Suki said and followed suit.

Aang looked at Katara with a smile and said "See you at launch?"

"Yeah! See you at launch" She said with a half-smile not yet able to get past that initial jealousy of the encounter and went on her way too, Aang looked at her go and made his way towards the Math classroom.

On his way, he encountered Teo trying to make his way there and gently helped him with his wheelchair. "Hey, Teo" Aang said with a grin from above as to make his presence known.

Teo looked at him from below and smiled. "Hey, Aang. How it's going?"

Aang couldn't stop thinking of that last chat with their friends and sighed. "Ok...I guess, you?"

Teo caught his tone and looked up. "I'm alright. So...what's the problem?" he prodded gently.

He sighed again and looked forwards. "It's Azula" at the mention of the name Teo flinched.

"W-what's up with her?" Teo asked.

"Well...she said something that set me off and I pushed her against the lockers and now I'm feeling guilty that maybe I hurt her" He finished his thought.

"I thought Nomads didn't use violence for anything?" Teo said curiously.

"That's what's making me feel guilty, I don't know what came over me. The way she talked about my people...I guess it's something that gets mentioned a lot and it kind of got old and I wasn't expecting it at that moment and now I'm really sorry and-"

"Aang, calm down. You just have to apologize. Look I don't like Azula at all, but using force on woman, not cool." He finished sternly.

"You're right man. I'll apologize" Aang said decidedly.

"Nice. Change of topic. How did you fare with homework?" He asked with a knowing smile and a teasing tone.

"Ugh! Not good man! You know I'm not the best at Math. I might need your help" Aang said hopefully.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm tutoring another guy, maybe we could meet up some other time and you could study together" Teo said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks, Teo" Aang finished with a happy tone as they made it to class before the second bell ringed.

Math class passed by quickly as Aang did his best to keep up but was distracted by thinking about the next class and how he was going to apologize to Azula. Once it finished he was eager to get that out of the way and walked hastily to History class. Once he entered he wasn't disappointed, Azula was already there _looking cute_ playing with her phone.

He sat down beside her and tapped her shoulder, Azula looked at him annoyingly. _Did he just touch me?_ She asked herself. "Hey, Azula. I'm sorry about yesterday I don't know what came over me...I'm really sorry." He said looking at her apologetically. _Maybe you grew some balls yesterday for a second but they shrinked back it seems._ She thought with an amused smile that Aang took as good news.

"Forgiven" She said simply and looked to the front again, shattering all expectations from Aang that she would apologize for what she had said, he just sighed and looked front too but then she added. "We'll finish the project after school at my house, you better have been working on it." She said as she pointed a finger at him with a stern gaze.

"Yeah, I'm finished with Kuruk and Yangchen" He said proudly and was rewarded by a surprised look from her part that but she quickly averted her face in hopes of concealing her smile. _I was not expecting him to be already finished with it. I guess he's not as dumb as I thought._

The rest of the class passed by quickly as they were talking about Yangchen and Aang had to help the professor check-proof all of the quotes and observations that he presented to the class.

* * *

"How can you like that sport Sokka?" Aang said with disgust in his tone. "It's literally people trying to hurt each other" He finished shaking his head at imagining it.

"Look, Aang. That you and your people condemn violence doesn't mean we all have to." He answered pointing at himself. "It's cool, it's manly and...it's cool!" He finished crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face, Aang just shook his head.

"At least you don't have to hear his screams when they watch a match with my dad" Katara added whit a look directed at Sokka.

"You watch UFC women too Sokka?" Suki asked trying to see if they could both have that other topic for conversation in their list given that Suki did watch it.

Sokka put both hands on the table dramatically and his eyes widened. "UFC women? Puff. What a joke! Women can't fight" He finished as if it was a given.

Suki was fuming at his words. "It's that so?" she asked furiously and the thought about something "I could whoop your ass" She threatened with a smirk.

"What?!" he responded and started laughing maniacally. "You. Whooping. My ass?." He said between laughs.

Katara looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and an intense pout and whispered to Suki. "You better give him a couple of kicks for me as well" knowing that Suki had training in some martial arts because they had talked about it last night through the phone.

"Don't worry girl. I plan on giving him plenty" Suki whispered back slyly. "What Sokka? Are you scared?" She finished while smirking.

At that, the laughing stopped and he looked at her while narrowing his eyes. "Me? Scared of a girl? In your dreams woman" He responded smugly.

"Well then...what about we have a little friendly UFC match? I'll tell you something...we'll make it Sunday so you have a couple of days to prepare. What do you say?" Suki said still with a smirk and narrowing her eyes at him while extending her arm for a shake.

"I don't want to hurt you, Suki" Sokka responded while looking away.

"He's scared, Suki! Sokka's scared!" Katara taunted with a smile while Aang looked at her with his own smile.

"I'M NOT SCARED! Alright, this Sunday, you better not whine about it after the match, Suki!" Sokka said.

"Oh, don't worry about me, boy" Suki said smugly.

"Okay. Okay. Enough teasing for today!" Aang interjected before the teasing became a match out of its own.

They continued with their banter, talking about random things and laughing at some parts but they didn't notice that they were being watched curiously from another table at the cafeteria. Azula was looking at Aang trying to make up her mind about something when Mai said while raising her eyebrow in the slightest. "What are you looking at, Azula?"

Azula shook out of her trance and responded casually. "Nothing. It's just this stupid project I want to get finished today".

"Uh uh uh. She's thinking about that group project with Aaaangg" Ty Lee responded teasingly while nudging her elbow.

"What? No! Wait...don't you have the hots for this guy?" Azula asked curiously and Ty nodded. "And you are teasing _me_ about him?"

"Well...we can share if you get him first" Ty Lee negotiated with a finger on her chin.

"I'm. just. going to ignore that" Azula said before she said something that caused problems again. _As if this idiot could handle two girls at once._ She thought between lines.

* * *

"Alright, class. Yesterday and the day before we did some tests to get to know each other. Today at P.E. we are going to the School Gym to lift some weights. So, pick a partner and form a line and I'll give you both some exercises" Piandao commanded.

Instantly some girls made their way to Aang to ask him if he wanted to be partners with them but Aang shot them down gently saying that he already had one while looking at Katara with a smile, which made her blush. "So...wanna be partners?" Aang asked with a smile while tilting his head a little. _That so cute._ Katara thought and nodded with a grin.

They made it to the line and waited for their turn, as they did so, they appreciated each other's bodies. Aang had a really fit sleeveless orange t-shirt that showed his arms and pecs for the girls to feast their eyes on and had some black shorts that exposed part of his really toned tights and in tandem if you looked at him from behind. _Look at that butt. My god!_ Katara thought while intentionally stepping behind a little.

Katara herself was wearing some black flex leggings that accentuated her butt and a blue short-sleeved loose t-shirt that showed her perfect tan skin. Aang was doing his best not to look and was questioning if he could hide his excitement for whatever exercise they had to do together. That's when they made it to Mr. Piandao who looked at them and then at a paper in front of him.

"Alright. Katara and Aang. I want you to do four sets with the lat pull-down bar, start slow and then put the most weight you can endure on that final one, then after that do some step-ups, four sets too, and on the final two pick up some dumbells while you do it. After that go to the track and do a couple of laps, there is no rush so just relax your muscles and then we do some stretching back here. Got it?" They bot nodded and went on their way.

"OK, first the pull-down one" Aang said decisively and sat down on it, put on barely any weight, and started drawing the bar near his shoulders really slowly and then back up at the same pace. Katara was behind him looking at his back and arm muscles almost salivating. _I wonder how he looks like without that shirt._ She asked herself but quickly shut those thoughts down before getting into a _sticky_ situation.

When her turn arrived Katara asked for his help and some tips. "Can you follow my movements? I never know if I'm doing it right" she asked embarrassed and Aang noticed with a smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Nobody really knows" and then they both laughed. "Okay, let's see how you do it" He said as she took the bar and put it in position with her arms way above holding it, then she pulled it back down asymmetrically - one side of the bar was more elevated than the other - to about a little lower than her chest and then let it go too fast.

Aang stopped her up there and suggested. "Okay, you got the motion down, but why don't we take out the weight so I can give you what I think and you can practice it more easily?" He said really gently genuinely wanting to help her get it right and Katara noticed and nodded with a grin to her side. They took out the weight and Aang said. "Okay, now do it". She did as told and the motion was smother but still some fo the same mistakes. As she was doing the second rep Aang took her hands in his and Katara nearly let go of the bar because of the shock that went through her body at feeling his skin. "Try to bring it down evenly, without lifting one side more than the other." He said gently, she shook out of her daze when Aang let go of her hands and did as told correctly. "Nice, now, you don't need to pull it all the way back here" He said as he pointed to her lower chest making her blush a little. "Just above your shoulders it's fine" She did another rep and did as told again. "And finally, when you let it go up, try to do it more slowly" She did a final rep and did everything right. "Alright, you got it perfect" Aang said with a smile and Katara lifted herself up from the seat.

They proceeded with the next sets all the while Katara was thinking of how understanding and how gently he made his indications, always in her best interest and not trying to show off how much he knew. _He seems really humble._ She thought with a smile as they finished and took a breather.

"So, Aang...where did you learn all that?" Katara asked curiously and he smiled at her.

"Well...the monks in the temples are all about exercising the body...although it's a lot more of dead weight exercises the same principles apply to these machines." He finished sagely. _It's there something this guy is bad at?_ She asked herself and decided to pry.

"Is there something you are bad at?" She asked with a raised eyebrow also testing his humility.

"Yeah!" He responded with a laugh. "There's plenty, I'm a really bad liar. I'm trash at math and science. I get distracted easily-" He would have kept going but Katara stopped him while smiling. He didn't really care about showing his weaknesses, she wished she could be as open as he was.

"Okay, okay. That's enough" She laughed and he smiled sheepishly. _You are truly perfect._ She thought to herself while looking at him. "Okay, let's do this." She said pointing to the step. She was the one to start it, and they didn't have problems in this one, the only one being Aang's as he didn't know where to position himself while she was doing it. _I don't want to look like a pervert. Should I go in front of her?_ He thought as he went there but his eyes widened when he could see her boobs giggling at the motion and he blushed deeply. _Nope, maybe from the side._ He moved there but again the sight was just too good, he could see the curvature of her hips and her butt, he shook his head. _Maybe just look somewhere else_. He did as he thought. _Yep. Now that's better._

Katara was much more straightforward, just standing behind him, looking straight at his butt with a stupid smile on her face, but he didn't notice because as he neared the last repetition she went to his side on the four sets. _Sneaky._

They finished the repetitions and went for the little jog talking about random things. "Wow, I didn't know it was like that here. I thought they trained combat bending if you wanted in the school." He said while jogging.

"Nope, they only give healing training in High School tough we did have a bending class in Middle School. So if you want to become a master you have to pay for a private class." Katara finished her explanation.

"Well...that's too bad. I hope you can become a master someday. It's weird how they do it here, I would rather teach bending that Math for example." He said while nodding to himself, Katara just laughed.

"Of course you would!" She said in between laughs. "I guess they just think...what is my bending going to help me with during my office job?" She concluded.

"Well yeah...but bending is a part of who we are...while I was training with the monks I discovered a lot of things about myself that I wouldn't have otherwise." Aang pointed wisely. "I don't know. It just saddens me. I would do it in another way" He finished and Katara couldn't help but share his line of thinking, she would love to be a master, but there were more important things to focus on apparently. "Hey, I've never seen you bend!" Aang affirmed and then an idea came to mind. "We should do a bending hang out some other time!" He suggested with a smile looking at her from his side of the track.

"Yeah! We should, maybe on Sunday when Sokka and Suki have their duel" She advocated while looking at him with a wide grin and he nodded in approval while they finished their jog.

* * *

"You fucking bots" Azula muttered under her breath as she waited for his partner to show up while she released some tension from her body playing COD against some bots, not wanting to get too worked up with online players and alert her father.

She was so engrossed in her game that she didn't notice Aang open the door and made his way towards her. He invited himself to sit on her bed adjacent to the desk and that's when she noticed him and paused the game. "Hi, Azula! I didn't know you played COD" He said with a smile that Azula couldn't help but return. _Why can't I control myself when this idiot is around?_

"Hi! Yeah, it helps me vent." She responded with an unreadable expression and then asked "You play?" _Maybe we could play together some other time and I could tell you how bad you are at the game while we are at it._ She thought.

Aang shook his head with a little frown and said "No...I tried but I can't, every time I hear someone dying it just shakes me up too much" He said while looking down, Azula laughed in response and he looked at her questioningly.

"Come on! It's just a game, no one is suffering in real life, dum dum!" She reasoned while containing her laugh. _Except for the players I destroy._ She thought wickedly.

"I know! But I can't help it...it makes me feel bad" He said while looking elsewhere, somehow embarrassed by her laughing.

Azula shook her head and said disapprovingly. "I can't believe you!" then sighed and added. "Well...let's just go to the project before I make you grow a pair" She teased with a smirk.

He contained his anger at being called that and thought. _This is a challenge, Aang. You can do it. If you can help Azula there is nobody you cant help_. With that thought, his face morphed into a decisive and calm look, and said. "Alright, let's finish this". He sat beside her and their knees touched, she noticed the contact and quickly retreated her knee into her safe space while blushing slightly. He rummaged through his notes until he found the Avatar Yangchen section and pointed. "Ok. Here's what I wrote about Avatar Yangchen, when it finishes it goes right into Avatar Kuruk, so you can check it all for yourself." He finished with a smile.

"Alright. Here, page 56 starts with Avatar Roku, and then it goes into Avatar Kyoshi" She responded while not making contact with him fearing that she would smile or blush. She took his notebook and started reading.

Half an hour later they were done reading and the only interesting thing she likes from what he wrote was the following passage about Yangchen. **Despite being raised by the Air Nomads and understanding their respect for all life, Yangchen put pacifism aside to fulfill her duties, believing that the goal of protecting the world and human emotions justified the means. In her duty of protecting life, Yangchen displayed a willingness to make deals with criminals to prevent bloodshed. Although the Air Nomads taught separation from the physical realm, she believed that the Avatar can never do this because their sole duty is to the world.** From what she saw of the only nomad she knew it was hard to believe that Yangchen would put aside her pacifism. _You never know I guess. What might Aang be hiding?_ She asked herself curiously thinking of how he reacted when she insulted his people the other day.

From the viewpoint of Aang, a lot of changes had to be made to what Azula wrote, there were a lot of personal opinions on her part and they had to clarify a lot of them and discuss them properly. "We can't let this and I quote 'Avatar Roku was a pussy because he wasn't man enough to accept that the Fire Nation was in a position to share its prosperity with the world' and all that follows that in the paper, I don't agree with any of it. The four nations should remain their own, and only when mutual agreements are met they should band together equally, like what happened in republic city. You can't force them into submission, Azula!" He said exasperated.

"Well, It's what I think he should have done." She responded calmly.

Aang just looked at her incredulously and sighed deeply, it seemed there was no way out of this one. "Well...at least could we turn it down a little, cut the pussies out and put that maybe if there was an agreement of sorts, Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin could have shared the technological prosperity of the Fire Nation? Would you agree with that?" He asked carefully and she nodded. "Okay, let's write that instead." He said happily.

After about half an hour of corrections, they had it all finished and were starting idle conversations with each other. "So...do you have a pet cat here somewhere?" He asked as calmly and with as little teasing tone as he could, with a really neutral expression.

"Next topic." She said firmly and asked herself. "Is it true that airbenders can steal one's breath?" She asked curiously and he smiled slyly.

"With our looks? Of course!" He said as he made some stupid posses and Azula rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that found her way in her face.

"No, you _idiot_! I'm serious!" She retorted.

Aang laughed and then put on a serious expression. "Yeah, it's true but they don't teach that anymore...it's forbidden" He said that last part in a whisper shielding his mouth in a cone while he looked at his sides with suspicion and Azula snorted at his idiocy.

"That must be pretty cool!" She said while she imagined how easy and stealthy one could use that move.

"Mmm...I don't know about that... although I know a cool move we could do together" He said that last part with a smile.

"Together? How?" She asked now curiously.

"Do you have a training ground or something?"

"Yeah. Okay, follow me" She said as she got up from the bed and went to the door to the hall while he followed suit. They went outside and Aang couldn't help but look at her butt as they walked, she was wearing some really tight black short shorts and her butt was jiggling as she walked. _No! Aang! What are you doing man?!_ He scolded himself and his teenage hormones. They made it to a ring of dirt at the far end of the property. "Okay, here we are. Now show me!" She demanded.

"Okay! I used to do this with a friend in the Fire Nation. Basically, we combined our bending, he gave a continuous stream of fire and I a continuous air source and the result was a much powerful flame, we used to be able to make blue fire." He finished proudly but before she could say that she could already make that he added. "I heard that you can make blue fire and I'm curious about the color we could make together" He said with a gentle smile and she perked up, curiosity consuming her at the prospect of the amount of power they could exert together.

"Okay, you got my attention, let's do it!" She said with a smile.

"Put your right hand out and get in your stance" She did as told and he put his left hand on the side of her right one, their pinkies were touching and she blushed at the contact but quickly got her act together, she really wanted to see how this would go. "Now, when I tell you give me the best flame you can muster." He inhaled and got on his airbending form and then yelled "NOW!"

The fire and air mixed together and their resulting explosion made them put on a lower stance to hold their ground. There was a loud roar, the loudest she had ever heard and an intense heat coming from the front, she had to avert her eyes sideways because the light was too intense, but when she finally accustomed herself to it she got a look at it and everything around.

It was a beautiful several foot wide and long dark purple flame. It was pointed to a stone wall at the far end of the residency and it illuminated everything with a surreal glow. Azula was smiling widely. _This is really fun._ She thought with a sparkle in her eyes. She looked at her side at Aang and he was smiling at her, they nodded to each other and put on all the _juice_ they could muster. The flame responded and widened but they couldn't hold it for too long and a couple of seconds later they receded and the flame disappeared.

They were breathing heavily and sweating profoundly but they both had tired smiles on their faces. "That. Was. Awesome" Azula said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I don't think there is a hotter color in the flame spectrum" He said with his hands on his knees and then looked up to where the flame was directed and his eyes widened. "Oh my spirits, Azula! Look at that wall!" She did as told and couldn't take the astonished look from her face at what she saw. The stone solid wall - that was a good 100 feet away - was half consumed, all blackened and there was a pile of ash at its base. The testament of the true power of their _bending combo._

"Wow! I can't believe we did that!" She said with a proud smile with her hands on her hips and Aang snickered at her pose. Azula looked at him and suddenly found herself questioning something. "Why are you here?" She asked curiously.

Aang stopped laughing and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? I came to finish the project" He answered calmly.

"Yeah, I know but we finished it, you could have gone home already. Why are you really here?" She prodded some more with a raised eyebrow.

_Because you are unstable and clearly need help._ He thought but couldn't say it so he went for the next best one. "Because I feel like we are meant to help each other?..." He questioned.

"Naw, why could I possibly need help from you?" She asked again.

_Because you need to learn to calm yourself and stop being so destructive?_ He thought again but decided to go on another route. "I don't know...I guess I just want to know you better" He finished with a smile that made her blush. "Would you be ok with that?" He asked.

Azula seemed to ponder that in her mind. _Well, I don't see a problem, and it also could help me train my hormones._ She thought with a finger on her chin. "Ok, I don't see a problem with that." and at that, he smiled "But now I'm tired, so get out of my sight!" She said sternly.

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Azula!" Aang said snickering at her changing disposition as he made his way through the backyard. Azula looked back with a smile. _Why isn't he scared of me?_ She thought while looking at his behind and biting her lips. _Maybe something good will come out of this._

What both of them didn't notice was a nearby window and a tall man looking at them both. "You better not give him any ideas, Azula!" He said sternly while narrowing his eyes at her smiling daughter.

* * *

Katara had already done her homework and was now getting some extra healing training thanks to her stupid brother. He was training with a punching bag for his fight with Suki and had twisted his wrist weirdly somehow. "Come on Sis, I want to go see the match!" He said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, there, you are done!" She said while shaking her head and putting her things back in place in her room. Sokka made his way out of her girly room in quest of some needed manliness and went back to the couch where his father was already seated.

They were about to watch a UFC match between two tough opponents and were ecstatic to be exposed to such brutality. In her room, Katara prepared her ears for the shouts and was disappointed in the hope that somehow the match got canceled when she heard Sokka yell "DAD! DID YOU SEE THAT? HE ATE THAT PUNCH RIGHT TROUGH HIS FACE!"

"Ugh! Idiot" She muttered under her breath. That's when Malina showed up and smiled at her from the doorway.

"Hey, Katara! Would you like to help me make some dinner for the boys?" She asked gently trying to get on Katara's good side. In spite that Malina had been living with them for the past month and a half it was still hard to understand that her father had moved on so early, only after two years of the death of her mother. She knew her anger towards the woman wasn't justified and she was aware of it more and more in the last couple of days, she guesses just from being in a better _mood_ altogether. So she smiled at her back.

"I'd love to help you" She said happily. "Although we could put some sleeping pills inside the meat so they don't yell as much" She added sarcastically and in perfect timing, her brother's shouts echoed thru the house. "WHOOHHH! TAKE THAT!"

They both laughed at the timing and went to the kitchen to start cooking. A while later they were all seated in the dining room and eating peacefully, chatting here and there, when Katara decided that she should tell them something she had been thinking about for the past day. "I've been thinking lately and I want to join the swimming team this year" She added casually. They all stopped their conversations and looked at her.

"Are you sure honey?" Her father was the first to respond, with a gentle voice, to which Katara smiled and nodded. "That's great! I know how much you love to swim. I can't wait to watch your meets!" He added happily and with enthusiasm.

"We can't wait to go cheer you on, Katara" Malina said with a smile of her own.

"I'm happy for you Sis but, where did this come from?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Thanks for the support!" She said happily looking at all of them with a smile and they all smiled in response. "We were talking yesterday with Aang and Suki - before you came - and it goes hand to hand with what I did about Ice Skating." She said and then added with a sad smile. "I miss mom, I really do, but she wouldn't want me to quit the things I love in honor of her memory...she would want me to follow what I like, and that's what I'm going to do" She finished decisively.

Her father got up from his chair and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, little penguin" He whispered, using the nickname her mother used to and she teared up a little. Then Sokka joined in the hug and they looked at Malina who didn't know what to do.

"Comer here Malina, join the group hug!" Katara said with a wide smile and Malina smiled widely and joined them.

That evening night surrounded by her family, Katara understood that things were changing for the best, and it all might be thanks to a certain Airbender. As she thought about him she couldn't help but smile thankfully.

Later that night, as she prepared for bed, she remembered to write to her mother, so she got her penguin and diary and opened it.

_August. 18th. Wednesday._

_Hi mom! Today was great! Things are starting to look up, I feel so so much better, I feel happy for a change, and I'm so excited for the things to come._

_I want to enroll in the swimming team mom, I always wanted to, I loved swimming with you at the lake and at the pool, I love water and I think it will be really helpful for me to practice a sport._

_Everything is so much better, I have two friends now at school and they are both great. Suki is really cool and badass and she helps keep Sokka in check. And Aang. Aang is just perfect, he is so gentle, and caring and calm, reassuring and happy, he is everything I needed mom._

_I need to thank him. I think the best way to do that is to tell him about the things that happened, opening up to him, he always says he is there for me and I want to tell him everything._

_I know he is a good guy, I just know it! He is nothing like that idiot jet! but I want to follow what dad and Sokka planned, so until dad approves I can't tell him. After that I'm opening up, I feel ready. And maybe something more._

She smiled slyly.

_Maybe if dad approves I can start flirting with him and see where it goes. I really think he is the one mom. I wished you could have met him, he's been so good to me. And I've seen the way he looks at me, I think he likes me!_

She smiled dreamily at the chance of being with him.

_Okay! Enough for today! I see you tomorrow mom, another great day and I can't wait to see my friends again! Goodnight! I love you so so much!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me what you think.  
> Till tomorrow!


	6. Thursday activity and admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How are you doing?
> 
> Warning: Sexual situations and cursing.
> 
> On to the chapter! Enjoy and review!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Thursday activity and admission.**

The summer heat was suffocating combined with the sunlight coming through her window resulted in sweat on her flawless tan skin. She stirred to the side and then her phone went off.

"UGHH! I'm all sticky. Ew!" She mumbled while trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

Katara didn't usually like to wake up this early, and much less for school, but the current situation with the sweat, made her want nothing more in the world than a bath to get cleaned up. She got up from bed, stretched her back, and noticed all the uncomfortable liquid there. _I need a bath right now or I'm going to die._

The walk to the bathroom was short and as usual, no one was there, so she got rid of every one of her clothes, looked at her nude form in the mirror, and smiled at herself. _What would Aang say if he sees me like this?_ She thought mischievously for a second but then receded. _No...we are not even a couple yet, I don't even know if he likes me for real and I'm already thinking about seeing each other naked._ But that last part turned something inside her on... _Seeing Aang. Naked. Spirits!...NO! Bad Katara! Get back to bathing!_

Trying to get that image out of her head and not be a pervert about her friend, she got in the tube and cleaned herself, the slightly cool water making her muscles relax, the little drops of water running through her body, through the valley of her breasts, her neck and back, to the inside of her legs... _so relaxing._

After a while, she finished and dried what she can of her body with waterbending, but used a towel to finish the job and to dry her hair. Put on her outfit and went on waking up brother duty. Sokka was an especially hard subject to get up because as was her, he wasn't a morning person, words probably wouldn't do anything, but she had to try anyway, before resorting to more drastic measures.

Katara knocked on Sokka's door hoping that he was already up and she wouldn't have to go through this again, _like every fucking morning_ , but no response came for the other side more than some snoring. "Ugh! Here we go again" She said with an irritated tone as she opened the door.

And there he was, in the most awkward sleeping position ever, he was curled up in a fetal position, but at the same time with his belly on the bed and his ass higher up than the rest of his body, drooling on the pillow, and all sweaty. Katara rolled her eyes, facepalmed, and smiled at her brother, she was sure he was an idiot, but at least he was unique and made her laugh with his antics, and at himself.

She picked up her phone from her jean pocket and took a picture. _This may come in handy some other time._ She thought slyly and then proceeded to call his name "Sokka! Wake up!" She repeated the action to no avail and so, there was no way to get out of this without some water, she smiled at what she was about to do, and took some water from a nearby water bottle, she grabbed about a handful and threw it on the part of his face that was visible.

He immediately jerked up, and rolled to his side, and then sat up straight, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. "What the fuck, Katara?!" He yelled while glaring at her. "Do you have to wake me up this way every fucking day?! UH?!" He added then in the same tone while trying to make sense of his surroundings.

She put both hands on her hips and glared back at him with an amused smile. "Oh! Don't blame _me_ , Sokka!" She responded. "I called your name _thirteen_ times! You didn't even budge!" She yelled at him making him flinch from such a high-pitched sound in the morning. "You don't sleep Sokka, you hibernate, so at least be helpful that I come here and wake you up!" She said exasperated and then exited his room to go get some breakfast ready.

Some waffles for her and her brother were ready on the table, she was sitting on a chair eating while scrolling down her phone when she found what she was looking for, Aang's Instagram, and his latest picture, it showed a bald Aang - that was surprisingly equally as hot - in the temple with the usual robes of the monks, where half of his upper body was showing thankfully, and he was in a group hug with some of his friends from there, the text read. **I miss you so much, guys, hope you're all doing alright!** She zoomed on his face, his smile... _I wish I could-_

But before she could finish her brother snatched her phone and ran around the table while looking at the screen. "Uh-uh, stalking Aang?" He said teasingly with a mischievous smile. "Why don't we comment on his post?" At that, she got up from her chair and went after him, but they were running around in circles. "My lovely handsome Airbender, I wish I could hold you in my arms and tell you how much I-" Sokka began reciting what he was writing but a water whip made impact with his wrist and snatched the phone from his hands.

Katara caught it and glared at her brother, lately, her temper had been coming back. "Next time the whip goes to your face!" She yelled at him clearly irritated and agitated. His brother gulped and nodded, and then they both sat down and calmed down to eat some more.

"I'm sorry Sis, it's that you are just too easy to tease," Sokka said casually but receives another glare from his sister. "Okay, okay! I won't do it again!" He promised but then. "Wait, that reminds me, you better not be doing some stuff with Aang." He pointed a finger at her accusingly and continued. "Dad has to meet him first!" He concluded while narrowing his eyes.

Katara rolled her eyes, she was well aware and was patient enough to agree with what her father proposed, she thought it was a little unfair but she understood where they were coming from and she concluded that they only wanted what was best for her, so she nodded and said. "Yeah yeah, I know. Nothing has happened...yet" She whispered that last part out so that Sokka didn't hear.

They finished breakfast, made it to Sokka's car, and went on their way to school. On the way Sokka noticed Katara smiling while looking at the passing cars, trees, and houses, she was in a much better mood lately and that made him smile and confess. "I'm happy for you Sis, you seem so much happier lately!" He said with a smile. _She didn't even call me out on the couple of farts that got out._ He thought inquisitively.

His sister smiled at him back and nodded. "Yeah, I feel much better, Sokka! Thanks to you, Aang and Suki!" She reasoned widening her smile thinking of her other two friends and remembered to text the middle one.

"That's good, I hope dad approves of Aang...I didn't really like him at first but, seeing how good he is for you, and how he being here gave me a chance with Suki...the kid grew on me, you know?" He finished with a smile to which her sister nodded absentmindedly.

She was looking at her phone and texting Aang, back and forth.

**Aang.**

**Online.**

**K: Good morning Aang!**

**8:13**

**A: Morning, Tara!**

**8:14**

_Another pet name?! YES!_

**K: Where are you at? We are almost there!**

**8:14**

**A: I'm at the library struggling with Math :C**

**8:14**

**K: Alright...I'm coming to teach Math a lesson!**

**8:15**

She snickered at her pun and looked up, they were at the school parking lot. They both got out, and went together to the entrance, where they separated, Sokka was on his way to meet up with Suki or his friends probably, and Katara was on her way to the library to meet Aang, she made it as fast as she could, trying to be as helpful for Aang as he was for her yesterday.

* * *

Aang was pouting at his notes. He was perplexed. _Where did this all come from? I don't understand._ He pondered while narrowing his gaze at his inscriptions. He put one hand on his chin and tried really hard to comprehend. That's when he heard laughing at his side and there she was. _He looks so cute when he's pouting._ She thought.

Katara had a huge smile on her face and a little pink tint on her cheeks. He smiled at her and said feigning hurt. "Are you laughing at my suffering?" putting a hand on his chest as a gesture and adding a gasp at the end.

She nodded while laughing some more. "Yes...it's kinda funny." She said slyly.

"No, it's not! I don't understand!" He said exasperated looking at his notes.

Katara took a seat at his right, their shoulders touching as she looked at what he wrote. "What is it?" She asked gently, well aware of the contact but wanting to concentrate and helping, more than distract him.

"Is this trigonometric functions, I don't understand where they come from and I don't like just memorizing this stuff" He explained with a sigh.

She nodded in understanding, took a clean sheet, and drew the two axes as a cross, put their names, x, and y, and then drew a circle with its center where the two-axis collided, then she drew a triangle, one vertex at the intersection in the middle, and the other at the rim of the circle, the last one resting on the x-axis, and she took a deep breath, then looked at him and pointed with the pencil at the two smaller sides.

"Okay. Look, imagine the radius of the circle is one - of anything - just bear with me, then the side resting on the x-axis is equal to cos (the angle of the triangle)" She said gently as she pointed to said angle. "and then the side resting on the y axis is equal to sin (said angle). Alright?" He nodded in understanding and then she added. "So, depending on the angle of the circle the results of sin and cos change, and there is one last thing, take into account when you are in the negative parts of the axis because then the cos and sin will be negative. Got it?" He nodded with a smile at her again and she smiled in return.

"You know...you could be a great teacher... I kinda understand now! Thanks!" He said with a grin while looking straight at her eyes, she blushed at his compliment and looked away for a second, and then back.

"Thanks! You too, you were great yesterday giving me tips on P.E. I forgot to thank you so... thank you!" She said with her own smile, they kept eye contact for a little while and then coughed and looked away smiling.

"We should go to class, I bet the bell is about to-" RIIIING! He was interrupted by it, and they both laughed and went their way, saying "See you at lunch" at each other.

* * *

With this new insight from Katara, Math class was much easier and he felt that he understood much more of what was being talked about, so he got through it pretty unscratched. Then it came time for History class and seeing if Azula would be in a better mood with him now. He didn't have to ponder on it much, because the time of truth came soon enough.

As Aang entered the classroom, he scanned it and saw Azula, she was looking right at him, and she smiled genuinely, _She actually smiled? and it's holding it?_ He asked himself in amazement, what a couple of words could do to improve someone's mood. He smiled back at her and waved, he made his way towards the adjacent single bench and table, and sat down on it, then looked at his right, where Azula was still looking at him. "Hi! Azula! How are you?" He asked happily.

Azula looked at him and shrugged. "As well as I can be in this shithole" She responded unemotionally.

"O-Ok..yeah I...guess" Aang said nervously, he was expecting a little more politeness or less cursing, but he understood where she was coming from. "Yeah...actually, I could do without the Math classes! They are the worst!" He said trying to get a common ground.

"I'm good at every class, and I already know everything that we are going to learn this year...so this is a waste of time for me." Azula explained to him arrogantly and looked ahead. He shook his head at her and said.

"Always the humble one, I see" He said sarcastically while rising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not my problem that I'm better than anyone else" She defended while shrugging, and before he could respond she remembered what she was thinking about yesterday. "Hey, why aren't you bald?" She asked curiously and all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked perplexed by her sudden change in topic, but then kind of understood. "Oh..you mean, like the monks at the temples?" He prodded and she made a 'Duh' sound while rolling her eyes, Aang ignored her mean gestures and responded. "Well, when you are training at the temple its tradition and it's also useful, it allows you to sense attacks from behind... but the world is at peace, I'm already a master, and I'm not at the temple, so I decided to let it grow." He explained while running a hand through it.

"Good for you, you'll look reallly dumb without hair" She added with a smirk, Aang just smirked himself and decided to tease her.

"Is that your way of saying that you like my hair?" He said smiling while wiggling his eyebrows towards her, she blushed for a second, recovered, and responded in a condescending tone.

"Please, there is nothing I like about you".

He gasped and responded in a hurt mocking voice. "I'm hurt, Azula!" and then smiled at her and added. "But there must be, at least one thing you like about me, spill" He said while holding his chins with both hands and looking at her.

Azula shook her head and tried to hide a smile. "You act like a child, you know that? And no, there is absolutely nothing I like about you" She lied and then looked to the door where Professor Zei was coming through, she pointed at him and said trying to change the topic or cease talking altogether. "Look, the teacher is here" and Aang gave up, and paid attention.

Throughout the class, Azula would steal glances his way, blush and then look away. Aang noticed a couple of times and found it weird, _why is she blushing?_ He asked himself but didn't think much of it. After the class finished they approached the teacher with the finished project. Azula said proudly. "Professor Zei, we've finished the project with three days to spare, this is a perfect response to all the topics you've introduced in class" She finished smugly, Aang just smiled at him.

"Very well, Azula and Aang, I'll check it and for tomorrow I'll give you the mark. Thank you!" Zei responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor Zei. Bye!" Aang said as he bowed and then walked out, followed by Azula. They just stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, until she spoke.

"Well, I have to go to my 3rd-period class, see you later!" She said hastily and was on her way, Aang didn't even have a chance to respond, and he continued on his way to his next class.

Time passed by quickly and he found himself on his way to the lunchroom, he took a tray and got his vegetarian food, and then looked for his friends and saw them waving at him from the usual table the sat in. He made his way there and they all greeted him with smiles, tho no smile was wider and more genuine than Katara's.

"Hi!" "Hey, Aang!" "Hi, Aang" They said, and Katara patted the spot next to her for him to sit. He did, and Katara scooted a little closer to him. "How was Math class?" She asked sweetly with a smile.

He looked at her and hugged her briefly making her _lose her shit_ , she wasn't expecting that, but as soon as it started it was over, and she felt disappointed, that was the closest she has ever been to him, and she liked it a great deal. Her cheeks felt hot and she was certain she was blushing when he said. "Thank you so much! It was so much easier. Thank you!" He repeated with a grateful smile.

She blushed and averted her gaze at his intense eyes, and said casually. "It was nothing, really"

He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezed, and responded gently. "It was something to me, so, thank you" then he let go of her shoulder and dug in on his food. Katara adored just how grateful he was just for one little thing.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki were talking about UFC, and when it clicked in his mind that all of them were on the table, he pounded on it to call to their attention, but he hit it so close to his tray that some of his orange juice spilled on his _meat._ "AGH! Fucking orange juice!" He said trying to clean _his precious_ with a napkin, when he did what he could he looked at his friends and they were all snickering at him, he ignored it and said. "I have an activity we can do today after school" He said proudly because he had already organized everything.

"An activity?" Suki raised her eyebrow at his phrasing, and he nodded and took four tickets from his pockets, they read:

**ERC**

**Fight Night in Ba Sing Se.**

**ALL IN. ALL CONTENDERS.**

**Host: Xin Fu.**

**August 19th. Thursday.**

"WHAT?! You got us tickets for the ERC?!" Suki asked excitedly and Sokka nodded proudly. "You're the best!" She said and hugged him tightly, he blushed.

"I know. I know." He said smugly.

"Wait, what does ERC mean?" Aang asked confused.

"It means Earth Rumble Championship. It's basically earthbenders fighting like idiots" Katara responded simply.

"What? I don't like that kind of sports...I can't go. Sorry" He responded nervously.

"Come on, Aang! I already got the tickets! You cant do me like this!" Sokka explained exasperated and a little angry because of how ungrateful he was that he got him tickets.

"You didn't ask me Sokka. I'm sorry!" He answered in defense, looking at him in the eyes. Katara wanted to do something with Aang today after school, and if that thing was the ERC, then she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass, so she used her _girly_ _charms_ to try to convince him.

She put her hand on top of his on the bench trying to calm him and looked at him with pleading eyes and a sweet smile. "What if we sit beside each other and then if you don't like the fighting we can wait outside for Sokka and Suki?" She was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but agree.

Aang didn't have a problem with bending during training, but he did have a problem when people hit each other for fun, or to prove who was the best or that sort of thing, but he guessed, just this time, he could think of it as extreme training, so he said. "Okay" and nodded towards her with a smile, he turned toward Sokka and offered a sort of apology to relax the atmosphere. "Thanks for the tickets, Sokka" and Sokka smiled his way. They spent the rest of lunch talking and finishing the food in the trays.

* * *

After her 4th period English class, in which she admitted reluctantly to Ty Lee that _she did_ find Aang attractive, she was making her way towards her 5th-period class when she remembered she forgot some of her books in her locker, so she went towards it while thinking.

_He is handsome, so what? I just have to get through this so no other boys will be able to catch me off guard._ She made sense of the situation confidently.

_Exactly, this is great training and we must take advantage of -_. Her thoughts were interrupted as she rounded a corner in the hall and her eyes fixed in front of the boys' locker room. Specifically on who was standing in front of it, giving his back to her.

Aang was standing there, with his back to her, and she couldn't help but _drool_. He had some really _tight_ grey short shorts that showed a lot of his tights and well built shaven legs, she could see some of his tattoos at the borders, but what most called her attention to that part of his body was his _butt_. _So firm and shapely. I just want to grab it and squeeze it_. She thought while blushing crimson red as her breathing ragged.

Then she looked up and was met by a yellow tank top that exposed a lot of his arms and shoulders, his strong back, the lines that market his muscles were intoxicating, he was really fit, and those tattoos, the contrast of pale and blue, specifically the one in his neck that leads to his short black hair. _I want to trace them with my tongue._ She thought while biting her lip and half closing her eyes slowly.

Then her eyes opened wide and she came to a realization. _I-I-I...I want him. Holy shit! I want him so badly!._

And as she recovered from her stupor and turned back she smirked and promised to herself. _And I will have him._

Later that day, when school was over, she, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko were making their way to her house. She had to talk with Ty about something important and Mai and Zuko would probably go to his room to make out or something.

So when she and Ty made it to her room, she locked it and sat on the bed, took a couple of breaths to calm herself for the vulnerability of what she was about to confess to Ty Lee. _Spirits forgive me for what I'm about to say._ "Okay, I need your help Ty Lee" She said hastily.

"You need my help? Really?! With what?" She finished curiously after the euphoric moment of Azula's confession.

Azula played with the sheets on her hands while looking nowhere in particular, she had never felt this way before and it was infuriating, but she needed to get it out. "I want him" she said as calmly as she could.

"Who?!" Ty Lee asked really confused, but then Azula shot her a look and she understood. "Aang?!"

"Yes! I want him _want him_ , you understand? Like really bad!" Azula revealed boldly.

Ty Lee gasped in response, she never imagined the day where Azula would confess to her urges, but then she smiled slyly. "I understand" She nodded gently to her and then followed. "How can I help you? And you better share him if you get him!" She finished seriously to which Azula rolled her eyes.

"I was planning on throwing a party here tomorrow night, and seduce him or something but...I don't really know how to flirt" She admitted embarrassedly.

"Yes! A party! That's great, well don't worry, I can teach you" Ty Lee finished happily, Azula nodded half-heartedly and impatiently, she wanted to know already.

"Okay. First, confidence, we don't need to worry about that" Ty Lee concluded

"You got that right!" Azula nodded confidently.

"You better focus on these tips then... you need to talk about what interests him, compliment him a lot, ask a lot of questions, nod to everything he says, look at him a lot and then laugh at his jokes, even if they are not funny!" Ty Lee suggested seriously.

"Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid..." Then she turned to Ty Lee "I'm gonna try it".

* * *

The entrance to the location of Earth Rumble Championship was a lighted tunnel in a rock face. People were entering the tunnel. At the end of it was the hall where the competition will be held. A large rectangular arena is located in the middle. The arena has stairs running down to a lower, oval-shaped area. Seats for the spectators start at the same level as the arena. Suki, Katara, Sokka, and Aang walked into an empty row of seats.

Aang seemed to have come to an understanding about the whole tournament thingy and was much more cheery than the others imagined. "Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here." They sat down but quickly jumped back up as a huge rock made its way towards them, Aang redirected it to the right with some airbending where there was nonone and it smashed into the seats next to them.

"I guess that's why." Sokka finished nervously, while Katara, Suki, and Aang were holding their hands above their hearts and breathing heavily.

In the center of the ring, the event's host raised an earthen platform. He brought it back to the level of the rest of the arena. He raised his left arm and said loudly. "Welcome to The Earth Rumble Championship! I am your host, Xin Fu!"

Katara sighed and looked the other way. "This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Aang nodded her way, he already regretted coming.

Sokka responded happily "That's what I paid for." while Suki offered her "Yup!" looking straight to the host.

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Xin Fu said and leaped up to a podium above the ring, then a bell ringed. "Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!" while Xin Fu spoke, The Boulder - a really jacked up dude - raised his arms and turned around to the cheering of the audience. The Hippo - a gigantic and kinda fat man - roared.

The Boulder pointed at The Hippo and said seriously "Listen up Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't smart!" then he grinned insanely and affirmed, "The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!"

The Hippo responded with anger showing on his face "Hippo ... mad! Hippo...angry!" The Hippo raised his arms in anger and stomped one foot. The Boulder fired three rocks. They crashed into The Hippo, but he didn't even move. He caught one piece of rock with his mouth, chewed on it, and spat it out.

"That's disgusting!" Katara said while scooting closer to Aang in fear of what the big man was going to do, Aang welcomed the closeness with a smirk and thought. _This may not be that bad after all._

The Hippo jumped up and down, causing the surface of the arena to tilt. The Boulder hereby lost his balance and Xin Fu offered his commentary "Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the boat!" The Boulder reached the edge but saved himself by bending out part of the ring into a small platform. He grabbed it and threw it at his opponent, hitting him on the back. As The Hippo turned around to look at him, The Boulder bent up The Hippo's part of the ring and threw him out on it. The Hippo crashed in the lower area around the arena. The fight ended thus in his favor. Xin Fu then announced the winner "The Boulder wins!"

Sokka was cheering loudly with Suki. "WOHOOO! THE BOULDER! GET SHAT ON, IDIOT!" both Katara and Aang looked at them and shook their heads.

Xin Fu then informed "Next match ... The Boulder versus Earthman" Everyone looked at the entrance where a man whose limbs were encased in rock was walking robotically towards the arena, he had an Earth Royal Nation flag and was waving it wildly. Sokka was booing at him loudly and Suki was showing her tumb down. Lately, people were furious with the royalty that governed the Earth Kingdom due to the luxurious ways they spend their money and the little thought they put towards the things that actually needed to be worked on on the Kingdom. That the people were furious towards the Earth King was an _understatement._

Then the Earthman said with a pseudo-Russian accent. "Please, rise for the Earth Nation national anthem!" He put his left hand over his heart and began to sing while missing every goddamn tune." Earth King, my body rocks" He dropped to his right knee and stretched out his left arm. "for thee!"

The crowd booed at him again while bombarding him with pieces of rock, much to his surprise. Sokka had a stone cocked back in his hand, ready to throw and then he yelled "Go back to the Earth Palace!" Sokka threw his rock and hit the Earthman. He started to become angry, though the emotion quickly changed to wonder as he is sunk chest-deep into the ground; he dropped his flag in the process. The Boulder subsequently raised himself high into the air on an earth pillar. The Earthman was looking petrified and he pleaded. "No, no, please!" The Boulder was grinning broadly at this.

He leaped in the air, his face serious. He was plummeting straight down, his feet held back behind his back as to direct his knees to the ground. Then he slammed the surface of the ring, by which he created a pillar under Earthman that catapulted him out of the ground and he sailed screaming through the air. The Earthman smacked upside down and face-first against the large boulder that was embedded into the stand next to Aang. Sokka got up and waved both hands in the air in celebration of the Earthman's defeat while shouting in the fighter's direction."Yeah! Wooo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" He joked and when no one laughed at it he explained. "Got it? Because he was using a dirt suit...and he was hurt...no one?" He then pleaded but the others just scooted away from him as if to disassociate themselves from him.

Aang got up to inspect the poor guy, and Katara followed him "Are you ok, man?" He asked worriedly to which Katara smiled at his caring side, the Earthman nodded, got up, and went on his way looking pissed, then Aang sighed and resumed his seat.

In the arena a man riding a badger mole was going over the surface to make it smooth again, letting the animal bend all the rubble away. A female assistant holding up a sign to announce the next round as a bell was struck. The Boulder defeated several more fighters: The Gopher got slammed between two rocks. The Gecko got hit in the stomach by a broad earthen pillar. Headhunter got hit with an earthen coin. Between his victories, The Boulder entertained the cheering crowd by wobbling his chest. The Boulder relished his fans' praise.

Xin Fu was standing on his platform when he announced "Now, the moment" The light slowly dimed to put him in the spotlight. "you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion ... the Blind Bicht!" Everyone then looks at a person with black hair mostly obscured by a green prize belt, the girl raised her championship belt above her head, under loud cheering of the crowd. The girl was a young teenager, barely reaching to the shoulders of the female assistants standing next to her. As the spotlight died down, the girl offered her championship belt to the assistant on her right, while the other one removed her cape, and they both walked off.

Katara then commented, "She can't really be blind." Then she turned her head and squinted her eyes skeptically. "It's just part of her character, right?"

Aang then widened his eyes and said "I think she is."

Sokka then commented "I think she is ..." and then shouted, gesturing downward with both hands, and then looked at Suki who continued "going down!" They both finished grinning at each other, Katara looked at them disapprovingly but when she checked with Aang for support, he was looking right at the girl on the podium.

"I think she goes to our school!" He concluded excitedly. "I bumped into her while she was talking with Azula the other day" He then explained due to the skeptical look of his friends, and they looked at the girl in response.

The Boulder confidently stomped his foot, cracking the floor in the process and throwing up some dust. "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl."

The girl pointed at The Boulder and mockingly said "Sounds to me like you're" she went into a mockingly scared position. "a pussy, Boulder!"

The Boulder looked stunned for a moment. "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings," He narrowed his eyes. "and now he's ready to bury you screen..." then his eyes expanded instantly and he made a dramatic, crushing gesture." in a rock-alanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble! Or should I call you...The Pussy?" and she threw her head back and laughed, Sokka and Suki were cracking up.

"It's on!" The Boulder yelled furiously and with a flushed state. Despite his bravado, he was sweating profusely. The Boulder, yelled and took a step forward. As his heel hit the ground, the girl just stood there listening.

The Blind Bitch moved forward, opening her arms as soon as she registered the shock wave indicating the movement of her opponent. Then she moved forward to finish the set up for her attack. The Boulder was moving forwards and as his foot struck the ground again. The Bitch began to swing her right foot in an arc toward the ground in front of her. As she struck the ground, her strike created a shock wave in the arena floor that churns up the ground in the direction of the Boulder in a straight line.

Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Katara were staring incredulously at the movement, their faces turning to follow the Bitch's shock wave. The Boulder's foot meets the shock wave just as he puts it back on the ground. The shock wave made him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split.

Sokka's look of adulation and excitement towards The Boulder turned to a look of pain. Then The Boulder screamed painfully. "Ooooooh!" The Bitch made a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupted from the ground near The Boulder and ejected him from the ring. He slammed into the wall beneath the stands and slide down into the crevice between the arena and the stands.

The Bitch's face softens into a crafty and satisfied smile as Xin Fu spoke. " Your winner, and still the champion, " The girl raised her right fist in victory. "the Blind Bicht!"

Katara's amazement showed through her face as she asked "How did she do that?"

"I don't know but we NEED to meet her!" Suki said excitedly and then looked at Aang hopefully. "Aang, you said you knew her?"

"Well...I don't actually know h-" He started saying nervously remembering their interaction.

"It's good enough, lets go to the locker rooms!" Suki said while dragging them there.

They got through a door that said Locker Room and was presented by a bunch of benches and some lockers, surprisingly. Some of the competitors were there and at the far corner, next to the other exit was the Blind Bitch with a bag, packing her things. She was half a head shorter than Katara but was jacked, extremely well built, her arm muscles were glistening through her sweat. When they were approaching she turned her head towards them in a gesture of recognition and she said. "Hey. I know you" She said pointing at Aang. "You're the monk rough guy!" She finished with a smirk

Aang rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly while the other looked at him quizically. "Yeah, about that, I already apologized so-" He said apologetically but then was interrupted.

"Oh! I don't think Azula minded... _believe me_!" She said mischievously and then shrugged and added. "Anyway, I don't care...why are you here?" She then asked curiously to which Suki made her appearance.

"Hi! I'm Suki, we go to the same school. That was really fucking cool, I was hoping you could give me an autograph!" Suki finished pleadingly.

"Sure!" She said with a wide grin as she took the pen and paper Suki offered her and wrote to the best of her ability, but they looked like some scribbles and a clear BITCH at the end.

"Btw, how did you do that? Did you cheat?" Sokka asked then, really confused and still a little bit angry because he lost money betting on The Boulder. "Arent you blind?" The question earned him a punch to the shoulder from his sister and a deep scowl. "OW!"

"Ha. You deserved it, asshole!" The Blind Bitch said while giving him the middle finger but then responded. "I call it Seismic Sense." She explained but then realized it was getting late so she added. "Alright, I have to go. Bye!" and then she pointed at Sokka and said, "and Fuck you!"

"Wait! What's your name?" Aang asked before she could go.

"Toph" She answered while she bent her own exit through the wall, leaving the group dumbfounded.

"Isn't there a door...like right there?" Sokka asked stupidly as he pointed to said door, the whole group shrugged.

* * *

She couldn't find peace in her bed as she tossed and turned, there were a lot of things in her mind. After talking with Ty Lee, doing some homework and chores, and having dinner with Ozai and Zuko - where she confirmed that her father wasn't going to be around for tomorrow night - and later had told her brother about the party and bribed some of the servants. She had stood in her room reciting and repeating Ty advice and trying to imagine in her head how she would apply them and what else she should do.

But these things weren't the ones who would keep sleep from reaching her, it was something else...the image of tattoos, in a revealing workout outfit, where she would piece by peace reveal the skin hidden beneath. She would run her fingers and tongue following the lines.

_Give in_. A voice from inside suggested.

_Let go._

And she let her mind go nuts with imagination, she imagined Aang naked, just before her bed, as he crawled to her. She imagined her fingers were his, and they went all over her, ridding her of the bras and panties she slept with. She groped her breasts and squeezed them, imagining Aang playing with her nipples. One hand slid down to her center, where it took turns between touching her tights, apex, and belly, never reaching where she wanted, she imagined him teasing her.

Her breathing was ragged, her mouth agape and eyes half-lidded. Her face flushed with longing, and then she or he, made it to where she most needed it, she traced her lower lips, drawing the moisture there. "Yess!" She recited. _I didn't know this would feel so good._ She thought while she continued.

When she reached her clit she became a moaning mess. "OHHH! My spirits...yes!" She yelled, not caring who heard her. She continued and then prodded one finger inside of her, massaging her walls, and that's when she said it. "Aang" She whispered while she whimpered.

She kept going, in and out, groping and teasing her nipples, moaning all the while until the pool of heat in her belly overflowed and she screamed.

"AANG!"

* * *

"Aang!"

"Yes, uncle?" Aang responded from his bedroom, a second later Iroh showed up on his door, while Aang was on his desk finishing up homework.

"I almost forgot to tell you, are you free Saturday afternoon?" Iroh asked hopefully.

Aang smiled at him and said simply. "Yes, I'm free, why?"

"Good! My nephew is coming and I thought we could maybe rearrange some things in the Jasmine Dragon, maybe paint some walls different, bring some sort of change. What do you think, Aang?"

"Yes, I would love to help and I think some change would attract more clients" He finished with a smile.

"Great, can't wait for you to meet my nephew, I think you two could be great friends" He said.

"I hope so, Uncle" Aang responded hopefully. _YES! More friends!_ He thought happily.

After he finished with all of his homework and chores, ate dinner, bathed, and meditated, he checked his phone for messages and notifications, responded to them, and went to bed, while he was laying he realized that tomorrow was his first weekend after starting school and was hoping for something fun to do.

With that last thought, he went to sleep, imagining all the things that he would like to do and the things already planned for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment! The amount of comments is connected to the speed at which I can deliver these chapters. Help me improve and motivate myself. Thanks!


	7. Unexpected, but somewhat welcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, I'm working on another fic right now and the first chapter is out, please check out, that one is Kataang only.
> 
> This was a really long chapter and I really wanted to get it right, it is really important for the development of the story and a central point of most of the drama to unfold next.
> 
> Half of this chapter, with a part of the next chapter, is probably going to be the hardest chapters to read for the Kataang fans, but bear with me, it has a purpose, and everything is justified, so please, keep going.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, they warm my heart and motivate me to keep writing. So, please, keep making them, tell me what you think of this chapter, who will probably be the most controversial yet.
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> \- Aang is the Avatar but he doesn't know yet, in this universe they don't get told until they finish High School...do you think he will find out on his own?
> 
> \- Today in the story is Friday, today is Azula's party, tomorrow (Saturday) is the dinner with Katara's family.
> 
> WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING AND SEXUAL COUPLING.
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER, TURN BACK NOW!
> 
> Again, to the Katangeers, just hold on. Enjoy the chapter and expect more soon.
> 
> I don't know ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Unexpected, but somewhat welcomed.**

The dawn of day was just starting to seep from his window as a really loud alarm began ringing from much too close. He instantly opened his eyes and searched for the phone on his nightstand, it was just habit, but after listening more closely he found out that his phone wasn't in his usual place, it was next to him on the sheets. _Weird._ Aang thought as he took it and deactivated the ragging sound.

One look at his screen when he unlocked it was enough for him to remember falling asleep while texting Katara last night and instantly a stupid smile found itself plastered on his face. He remembered talking with her about random things, just enjoying getting to know her better.

On his first school week he found that he really liked Katara, her caring and loving nature, how passionate she was about the things she liked, the little things she did like sticking her tongue out when was concentrating, how gentle she was when teaching something, her tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes and face in general, her beauty was _incomparable_ to him.

He really wanted to ask her out, but he was respectful of her family and wanted to give a good impression, and demonstrate that he was respectful towards her. He already had some ideas in mind on a couple of dates he would like to taker her to, and he had the impression that Katara liked him too, but for now, the only thing that he had his mind on, was helping Katara _get out_ of her depression, _for good._

Aang usually never paid attention to his phone until after finishing his mourning routine, but knowing it was Katara who had left him a message he felt compelled to read it, so he opened her chat.

**Katara.**

**Last seen yesterday 22:56.**

**A: I can't believe you Southerners eat that stuff. It's disgusting! I'm doing a very disgusted face right now.**

**22:46**

**K: LOL. No, it's not, you should try my GranGran's. They are my favorite. I wish I could see your face right now haha.**

**22:46**

**A: I refuse to eat Sea Prunes, again. Is your Gran Gran here in Ba Sing Se? I'm so sleepy right now.**

**22:47**

**K: We'll see about that. ;). No, she lives in the South Pole with her husband, they visit a couple of times a year, I wish they could come more often, she's the best and Pakku always teaches me new water bending moves. I'm sleepy too. :)**

**22:48**

**A: We'll see about what, lady. That's really cool, I would love to meet them when they do come. Wake up, sleepyhead!**

**06:02**

He responded and smiled then because she must have fallen asleep shortly after him. He imagined her sleeping and couldn't help but guess she must be so beautiful when doing so, he imagined her pretty face with a smile, her body moving accordingly to her softs breaths. Then he shook himself from his thoughts and said.

"Enough distractions! Let's get the day started!" He said with a smile and a cheery tone, he didn't know what the day had in store for him but he was eager to get to know.

The meditations were peaceful and relaxing, then he continued with his exercise, he decided to practice some air bending in the park today, then came back, showered, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast with Iroh, when he greeted him and took a sit his phone buzzed, so he checked it out.

**Teo.**

**Online.**

**T: Hey, man! Can you come to the library at 8:00? I can introduce you to my other padawan and we can study some.**

**07:43**

**A: Sure man, I'll be there! Thanks again for helping me!**

**07:44**

"Chating with a lady so soon in the morning, Aang?" Iroh teased from the other side of the table.

Aang chuckled and responded with a smile. "No, It's Teo, a friend that's helping me with Math"

"Oh, it's seems that my old man intuition failed me." Iroh responded while chuckling and then added. "Something planned for tonight, young one? First weekend with friends, right?"

Aang frowned because he had nothing planned and responded. "Nothing.." but then recovered his happy self and said "..yet!" and then they both laughed.

"Well, I'm sure your friends will come up with something" Iroh said adding his optimism to the conversation.

"Yeah! I hope so, but if not, I'll just help you with the tea shop!" Aang offered as a backup plan.

"I'd love that, Aang, but if you do find something to do, don't forget to inform me." Iroh said seriously to which Aang nodded. He then finished his breakfast, fed Appa as fast as he could and this time he went on his glider for maximum speed.

He made it to the library at 8 o'clock and met up with Teo and the other guy. They were sitting near the middle of it, no one was around, and when Aang made it to them he greeted Teo first.

"Hi, Teo! How it's going?" Aang said happily and then turned to the guy - he had long brown hair and a weird mustache, he was pretty jacked up too -, and offered his hand. "Hi! I'm Aang!"

"Hi! I'm Haru. Nice to meet you, dude!" Haru responded with a smile of his own and shaking Aang's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, too"

"What's up Aang? Ready to do some neuron stretching?" Teo said goofily to which Aang laughed and nodded. And they went straight to work.

Teo was impressed by Aang's understanding of trigonometric functions so he remarked curiously because he usually took a little longer. "You got this really fast Aang! Nice"

"Thanks! Katara explained it to me." Aang responded with a smile thinking about the waterbender and he noticed Haru's cheeks reddening a bit with his confession. _That's weird._ He thought as he looked at him, but then Teo responded with an admiring tone.

"That's really nice of her. I've seen she is much happier now than that first day of class, and people are picking on her less and less. I don't know what you did, but it was good." Teo concluded with a smile.

"Thanks, again, but the only thing I've done is been there for her, she is an inherently happy person and it's starting to show, so I'm really glad for her" He finished happily.

They continued studying until the bell was about to ring, at that moment Aang's phone buzzed and he checked on it, it was Katara.

**Katara.**

**Online.**

**A: We'll see about what, lady. That's really cool, I would love to meet them when they do come. Wake up, sleepyhead!**

**06:02**

**K: I'll find a way to make you eat them, you just wait. I'll tell you when they come so you can meet them! I'm not a sleepyhead, I'm just not a morning person. ;(**

**08:02**

**K: Hey! Where are you?**

**08:28**

**A: Sorry, I came early to study with Teo. The bell is about to ring, I'll see you at lunch, alright? There is no way to make me eat them, you just wait,** _What if I flirt a little?_ He asked himself and then, _Why not?_ and typed. **Sleeping beauty.**

**08:29**

He wished he could see her face when she read that, he smiled at her profile picture imagining her blushing and then the bell rang, so he went to Math with Teo and Haru.

* * *

She was making her way towards History class excitedly, but she had her reasons for the rare occurrence, she was going to invite Aang to her party, and for what he understood of the Airbender, he was a really adventurous and happy person, so there would be little chance that he would deny her.

The plans were already made, all the things needed for the party were taken care of, she had already thought of the way to _seduce_ Aang in her mind, and she felt extremely relaxed since yesterday night, for... _obvious reasons._

Azula opened the door, and no one was there yet, she was the first, as usual. _As_ i _n most aspects of life._ She thought with a smile and then waited. He didn't take long to make it there, and when she saw him her smile widened and she waved, he waved back and smiled at her in return, then he sat down next to her and said happily. "Hi, Azula! How it's going?". She blushed at the sound of his voice because she imagined him saying _dirty things_ in her ear with it, _last night._

"Hi, Aang! It's going great! What about you?" She said in an equally happy tone that somehow disconcerted Aang, he wasn't expecting this response but he welcomed nonetheless.

"I'm glad. I'm fine, too!" He responded, mimicking her tone.

"Nice!" She responded and then added while looking at him in the eyes. "I'm throwing a party tonight at my house, I was hoping you would come." She extended the _you_ specially and smiled just for him.

When Aang heard the words he became instantly even happier, because he finally had something to do on the first day of the weekend, it was a no-brainer in his head so he responded. "I'd love to!" Azula smiled at his response but before she could say anything he added. "Can I invite my friends?" He said hopefully.

She frowned internally, but she needed to show her good side so she said with a smile. "Of course!"

"Great! I can't wait!" He responded cheerily, then he remembered he had to work at a certain time so he asked for the time of the party. "What time?"

"After 11:00 PM" She responded and then thought. _And for you and me? For all night._

They talked for a little while, and when the teacher entered they were in l _earning mode_ , but Azula couldn't help but glance his way, now that she had admitted her _infatuation_ she was aware of just how _handsome_ he was. His face was just outright _gorgeous_ , she wanted to kiss him senseless and tug on his hair for him to kiss her harder. His clothes today were a little baggy but she could clearly see some of his muscles and couldn't wait to touch them. She was daydreaming so hard she didn't realize her face was completely red and her eyes were half-lidded looking at him until he looked her way and smiled curiously at her.

She shook her head and blushed some more, this time in embarrassment, but she stopped glancing at him. _I'll get to see more tonight_. She thought hopefully.

* * *

Katara was impatiently waiting for Aang at the lunch table, Suki and Sokka had been talking since they arrived and had only spoken to her to greet her. When she saw him through the door a wide and happy smile appeared on her face, she watched him get his tray and his food, even doing something so mundane he looked _so sexy_ , he waved at her from afar and made his way towards her.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Katara!" He said cheerily with a smile and sat down beside her.

The other greeted him quickly, still engrossed in their own conversation when Katara said. "Hi, Aang! How was your study session this morning?"

He smiled at her and shrugged. "It's was OK, I already knew most of the things Teo was talking about" Then he nudged her with his elbow. "Thanks to a certain someone..." He said quizically and then they both laughed. "I met another potential friend!" He said enthusiastically.

Katara raised an eyebrow at him and the others perked up to listen, she asked curiously "Who?"

"His name is Haru, we have Math together with Teo, cool guy!" He informed them simply but then raised an eyebrow as he saw Katara blush for a second and Sokka smirk and then he asked them. "Do you know him?"

"We don't know him, but... _Katara wanted to_ " he added that part wiggling his eyebrows towards his sister who was glaring at him intensely and blushing from embarrassment, and then as if it wasn't enough Sokka clarified. "Katara had a crush on the guy for a lon-" but his talking was interrupted when a green bean made its way to his forehead. "OW!" he said rubbing it.

"That's what you get!" Katara said angrily and then turned to Aang to clarify. "That was a LONG time ago, I'm over it now!" She said as if sensing that there was a possible romantic future between her and Aang, wanting to reassure him, his almost frown turned into a smile then and his jealously evaporated away.

An awkward silence followed as they continued eating their lunches when Aang remembered something important. "Guys, I almost forgot." He said rubbing his neck. "Azula invited us to a party at her house tonight at 11 PM." He finished hoping that they would go with him.

Katara was the first to respond and it wasn't what he was expecting but he understood her when she said. "I'm sorry, Aang, but I'll pass" and then she added as an explanation. "It's just...I'm...I'm not comfortable with the people that'll probably go to the party" She almost agreed to go because she was starting to feel a little jealous of Azula because of all the time she spent with Aang but shrugged it off as having to do a project together. Anyway, she couldn't do anything about her jealously because Aang and she were not dating yet, and he didn't owe her anything.

"O-Okay, I understand." He said reluctantly but tried to fight it a little. "I really wish you could go" He finished with a smile that she reciprocated but she quickly responded with a "sorry" and looked away. Then Aang looked towards Suki and Sokka. "What about you, guys?" He asked expectantly.

They blushed and looked away before Suki responded with flushed cheeks, and really embarrassed. "W-We are going on a date tonight" She admitted while looking at Sokka, who was smiling at her bashfully.

Katara and Aang were both equally surprised, they looked at each other and smiled, and then Aang said. "Nice you guys!" _I wish I could ditch this party and go on a double date with Katara._ He thought to himself.

Then Katara approached Suki from the side with some advice and whispered in her ear. "Don't be weirded out by how much he eats, he is just that way" She said while nodding, which Suki found extremely weird, but nodded in return and Katara flashed her a thumbs up.

"So, where are you going?" Aang asked curiously, he didn't want to intrude but he felt it was an ok question.

"We are going to the mall, eat something there, and then watch a movie" Sokka responded confidently, having already scheduled and planned everything.

"Cool! Well, enjoy your date, guys!" Aang said joyfully to which both Suki and Sokka said "thanks" but then he remembered that save from Azula, he would be alone a the party. _I hope Teo or his friends go, I doubt it tho._ He thought with a little frown but then light up because he had a new opportunity to make some new friends.

They finished lunch and the bell rang, making all of them go in different directions. Aang and Katara went straight to Geography class, they still had to sit far away from each other because the teacher had already placed everyone in their seats, but when they finished the assignment with some time to spare, Aang decided to make conversation with Katara, but he couldn't use his phone, so he wrote on a note, made a little airplane and airbended it to Katara. It landed on her hands, she looked behind to Aang and smiled and then went back on it to read it.

_Hi! I wanted to talk to you, so...here is my idea. Respond to my question below and then signal me and I'll airbent it to me. So, anyway...what place would you like to visit?_

She smiled at his eagerness to talk to her, and quickly responded, then made a signal to him, and the little paper plane took off. He opened the paper and read with a smile.

_This is great! Now we can talk in Geography Class, tho make sure Zhao doesn't see us, you know how strict he is with talking. I would love to visit the North Pole, I've been told the architecture is something from another world. :) what about you?_

He grinned at her little smiley face and at her attentiveness at not wanting him to get in trouble. _She is just such a good friend._ He thought and then wrote his response, looked for when Zhao looked away, and sent it. She opened it eagerly because she was _extremely_ bored and read gladly.

_Thanks for your concern, Tara! You are a great friend! I've been there once with my guardian, you wouldn't believe how beautiful it is there **(He wanted to add, almost as beautiful as you)** , the palace is really unique too, and the walls are just so imposing it's great. Thanks to being a nomad I've visited a lot of places, but right now I would love to visit the Southern Water Tribe with you, I bet we could have a lot of fun there._

She beamed at his response for two reasons, first because he told her she was a _great friend_ , and she had doubted that since she had her fight with her old friends, and second because of all the places there was to visit he wanted to go to the South Pole _with her_. That was really cute of his to add, and she remembered the little nickname he had sent her while texting and blushed. _Sleeping beauty_. If that didn't mean he was into her she didn't know what it was, and now, she thought she was flirting with her again, but before she could respond the bell rang and they made their way outside the classroom, she went out first and waited for him.

When he came out he smiled at her and she smiled back and added slyly. "So, of all the places you could go to, you want to go to the South Pole, _with me?_ " She said with a smug smile.

He blushed a little and Katara thought. _Score_. and then he responded coyly. "What can I say? You are really fun to hang out with" and then he winked at her. Her heart was racing and she was blushing deeply. _He just winked at me! This is the best day ever._ They smiled at each other and made their way towards P.E.

When they got to the Gym Court Piandao made them do a couple of laps to warm up, and they jogged next to each other while talking. Aang wanted the same topic to keep going so he asked. "Any other place you would like to visit?" Katara pondered on the question for a bit but before she could answer Aang suggested coyly. "I bet you would love the Air Temples, I know I'm kinda biased in this but they are really _unique_. Have you ever visited one?"

"I've seen pictures, they are beautiful, I would love to visit one but... don't you have to be an Air Nomad to visit?" She asked curiously.

"In the past, anyone could visit whenever they wanted, but the monks quickly found out that the tourist population was disrupting the usual calmness of the Temples, so they made a new rule, you can only visit when you are accompanied by an Air Nomad...so we could go, if you wanted" He explained with a smile.

"Maybe when we go to the South Pole we can visit the Southern Air Temple, what do you say?" She suggested coyly with a small wink and Aang chuckled.

"I'm sure we could make that work" He said with a smile and returned the wink, leaving Katara very flustered.

They did a couple more laps, and then Mr. Piandao made them play dodgeball. Aang couldn't use airbending but he was still very agile due to his fitness, but what surprised him was how determined and competitive Katara got during the games, most of the times being one of the MVPs. He was ecstatic at her enthusiasm and was very happy to see it show. _She deserves the world._ He thought beaming at her as he saw her laugh throwing balls left and right.

After some group stretches they went to Biology Class, the class wasn't as interesting as the other ones so Katara was a bit less focused and that allowed for a little conversation between the two, they were sitting on the double bench together so they could talk without a problem.

Again, Aang was the first to start the conversation when he asked. "So...do you have any pets or would you like to have one?" He thought a pet would do her good, having a friend you could always come to for comfort was something he would never take for granted and he always tried to show Appa how much he loved him, and how much he appreciated when he listened to him.

She had a sad smile on her face and she seemed to visit a memory before she said gently. "When we lived in the South we used to share a Polar Bear Dog with the neighbors, I really loved her, she was my best friend." She finished with a wide smile. "But we left her home, and when we came here I guessed we never thought of adopting another one, I don't think they would be comfortable in this heat" She explained a little sad, it looked like she really wanted a pet and it broke Aang's heart that she didn't have one.

At that moment he decided that after meeting her father he would ask him if he could gift Katara a pet, it wouldn't be a Polar Bear Dog, but maybe just a dog. _A husky...yeah, that would be perfect._ He thought with a smile and then responded cryptically. "I'm sorry to hear that, you must have really loved her but don't get your mood down, you never know when a dog might appear on your door." He finished with a wink that left Katara confused.

Katara couldn't respond, because after that the intensity of Hama's class took on another level, and they had to pay more attention. The class finished a little late and Katara was in a hurry to leave for her healing class, but not before saying goodbye to Aang. He was waiting outside by the door when she came out, she smiled at him and he smiled back a smile that made her knees weak. "Hey" She said coyly.

"Hi!" He replied back.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" She asked hopefully, remembering the Saturday dinner.

"You got that right" He replied in a sing-song voice and she couldn't help but beam at him, then she decided to make a bold move, went on her tiptoes, and got closer to his face, dropping a sweet kiss on his cheeks, leaving him flabbergasted, the dreamy look on his face made her laugh and then she started walking away, not before saying.

"See you tomorrow, _Aang_ " She drew his name a little longer than necessary and waved at him. He could only look at her in a daze. _Just a kiss on the cheek and I almost died._ He thought pensively and then blushed, imagining what other things she could do would do to him. He shook his head and exited the school with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

After attending a rather interesting Healing class where she learned the principles of healing more subtle things, like migraine, some headaches, and even hungover, she made her way towards her house and got there soon after. There wasn't much to do after that, so Katara and Malina decided to do some grocery shopping and bond some more while at it.

They made it to Walmart and were soon filling the cart with different ingredients and provisions for the rest of the weekend and the week to come. When they were in the vegetable sections Katara remembered something important, and she made it known to Malina. "I almost forgot, Aang is a vegetarian, so we'll need to do something for him that doesn't have meat" Katara said thoughtfully while she recalled the many dishes she could pull off.

"Well...we could do additionally to the artic hem, some seaweed noodles." Malina suggested with a smile, Katara nodded in return. "Okay, well we just need more seaweed, more squid, and some black pepper" She listed with her hands.

As they were getting all that they needed Malina grew curious about said boy and asked Katara about him. "So...what can you tell me about Aang?" Katara blushed and smiled instantly, looking at nothing in particular as if to remember him a little better, Malina smirked in response.

"Well...you met him at the Jasmine Dragon, so you know how he looks." _Gorgeous._ She added to her mind. "He's great, friendly and gentle, calm and happy, he is really funny too, and I feel like he really cares about me" She finished with a dreamy look and smile.

"Sounds perfect for you if you ask me" Malina said while wiggling her eyebrows and Katara blushed in response, making Malina laugh. "Do you know if he likes you back?" Malina asked boldly, assuming that Katara already liked him.

Katara smiled shyly and responded softly. "I think he does" and when Malina nodded to her as if to make her continue she added more confidently. "We have another girl in the group and he treats me differently than her, he puts a lot of attention on me, and today he started flirting a little" She blushed at the memory of his nicknames and his suggestion about traveling together.

"That's really good, I bet he likes you as much as you like him" Malina reassured her and then put on a pensive look and added. "Now, the only problem is your father and brother trying to scare him off"

"You really think so? Well, Sokka has really warmed up to him, so I don't think he'll have a problem. Dad on the other hand...I don't know, I really hope he likes him, he makes me really happy" She finished with a smile that Malina found adorable.

"Don't worry, I think Hakoda has caught up to how happy you are lately and he knows it has something to do with Aang. He only wants what's best for you" Malina said gently.

"I hope so" She said happily but then remembered the other problem that may arise. "But there is another obstacle" She said with a frown and then continued. "Other girls are really flirty with him, I worry someone will take him before I can" She finished sadly.

"Well, let's see how tomorrow night goes, and then you'll wait a couple of days and if he doesn't ask you for a date then you will. What do you think?" Malina suggested simply.

"Yeah, I like that, I really hope he asks me out" She said hopefully and then they continued with their grocery shopping.

* * *

Aang had already finished with everything he had to do today, and now was time for attending the party, he couldn't wait to make new friends. After delivering a really good show for the people attending the Jasmine Dragon that beautiful Friday night, he made his way towards Iroh and told him that he was going to a party and didn't know when he might come back but not to worry about him, the old man told him to be careful and then went back to brewing tea.

He made it to his room and went to his wardrobe to change, he put on some super skinny grey trousers that were really difficult to put on but that showed the muscles on his legs a great deal, and a white short-sleeved bottom-up t-shirt that was somewhat tight, he put on some cologne and tried to tame his hair a little bit, when he was satisfied he made it to Appa and told him where to go.

Aang was thankful there were some parks nearby Appa could drop him off at, he waved his best friend goodbye and made it to the front door of Azula's big house, where he could already hear some loud music and multicolored lights coming from the windows.

He knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later, Azula herself opened it, and before greeting him _hungrily_ looked him over. She could clearly see his strong legs that would hopefully be _pounding_ on hers later tonight and she could clearly see his biceps, and pectorals showing through his shirt. _I'm gonna **eat** you alive! I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on._ She thought worriedly before examining his gorgeous facial features. _I just can't wait to kiss you._

While Azula was looking at him, Aang did a once over of her, she had an off-shoulder red t-shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage and stomach, he could see all of her shoulders and the upper part of her breasts and he noticed by the two little pebbles on the front that were visible through the fabric that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Her breasts look even bigger like this._ He thought with a blush and then scolded himself for thinking such a thing. She had also some plaid trousers with black and white squares and a red leather choker on her neck. She had made her hair in a top knot, which was decorated by a fire nation insignia and she had left two fangs in the front of her face, and to top it off she had some golden round earrings. She was _completely stunning._

They both shook their heads off of their staring and blushed before Azula put a wide smile on her face and greeted him warmly with a small hug. Aang accepted it but was _extremely uncomfortable_ because he could feel her bosom on his chest and her nipples were rubbing on it, he was feeling aroused and he felt bad for it. "Aang! Great you could make it! What about your friends?" She asked curiously, not noticing the flushed expression of the Airbender.

Aang blinked a couple of times out of his _dirty thoughts_ and his _dirty teenager mind_ and responded nervously. "Hi, Azula! My friends couldn't come, unfortunately." He said with a little adorable frown but then it turned into a smile and he added. "But at least I could make it, I cant wait to make new friends!" He said excitedly.

_Perfect, no one will interrupt us then. And don't worry, I will show you my little kitty and you can be friends with it._ She thought wickedly before smiling at him and taking his hand leading him to the living room where the epicenter of the party was located, while they were walking she responded. "I'm sure anyone would love to talk with you, an Airbender is a rare specimen after all" She finished with a laugh.

They made it to their destination before Aang could respond and he took it all in. There were a lot of people in a really dim lighted room, there was a dancing area with some flashing lights, some couches where people were talking and eating cake, and the adjacent gigantic kitchen where people were making themselves drinks, he could see that almost everyone had cups on their hands and became a little less sure of himself, the monks only drank in some specific ceremonies and Aang had never drunk outside of them.

He looked to Azula and she was looking at him expectantly and he remembered she had said something and then he responded casually. "Oh, there's nothing special about us" He said with a smile, and Azula responded laughing a little _too_ loudly which freaked Aang out a little. _Dammit, that was too loud._ She scolded herself for it, she needed some more advice for Ty Lee, and maybe some time apart would make him want to talk to her more, she had planned everything to her favor and told most of the people there not to talk to Aang or show disinterest in him, that way he would be happier when talking with her, given that she would be showing _a lot_ of interest.

"Well, I'm going to make me something to drink, don't get in trouble!" She finished pointing a finger playfully into his chest, he laughed and shook his head, making way towards where some people were talking, eager to start some conversation.

She made an effort to look for Ty Lee in the sea of people and saw her making out whit a guy. _How surprising_. She thought while approaching her, she broke them off and signaled to Ty Lee that she needed to talk, Ty Lee whispered something on the boy's ear and he went completely red and left. "So? Is he here?" Ty Lee asked impatiently and Azula nodded. "Why aren't you with him? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing too bad, I just laughed too loud and probably made him uncomfortable. I just don't know if pretending is going to work" Azula admitted with a frown.

"Well, don't worry then, just be yourself, and follow **the plan**. Look, you are looking _extremely_ sexy right now, I bet he is thinking about your _boobs_ right now... _heck_ , even I am thinking about them" Ty Lee said as she made a grabbing motion but Azula swatted her hands away while scolding her.

"Ty Lee! Get your hands away from me!" She said sternly.

"Sorry sorry, just...don't worry about it, if you follow the steps you'll get what you _want_ at the end of the night" Ty Lee said confidently and then they both looked towards Aang, who was trying to make conversation with a couple of guys and girls but not succeeding at it, they were really hard to talk to, and showed almost _disgust_ towards him.

After a couple more tries he felt really disappointed, this was not going the way he envisioned. He made his way to one of the couches and waited hopefully for someone to talk to him, but no one was looking at him until he felt the couch next to him move a little and he looked to his right and was meet with Azula's gentle smile, and he couldn't help but return it, he was really searching for someone to talk to, and as he remembered his earlier problems with the people fo the party, a quick frown found it's way on his face.

"What's up with the long face?" She asked sweetly and when he didn't respond she tried to make him feel better. "Before I met you I never imagined anyone being as annoyingly happy as Ty Lee is, you proved me wrong" She said teasingly while nudging his side and he smiled a little and she continued. "So, what's the problem? Are you not liking the party?"

"The party is great, but... people seem to not like talking with me" He finished as he pouted and looked at his feet. _That's so fucking adorable, I can't wait to ravish you_. She thought while biting her lip.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure they just feel intimidated, they probably never seen an Airbender before" She guessed and offered him some kind of explanation but that didn't make him feel better so she added coyly. "Would you feel better if we talked? I always wondered how you got your tattoos" She concluded with a raised eyebrow waiting for his response and he lit up at her question. _He obviously loves his culture...I still think they are pussies tho._ She thought.

"Thanks" He said and smiled at her. "I got them when I was twelve" He said proudly while remembering the ceremony.

"Twelve?!" She said in astonishment. "Wait... they represent your mastery of air bending, right?" She asked curiously then as if to make sense of everything, and he nodded simply. "Oh wow, even I didn't get to be a master until I was fourteen" She was truly impressed by him. _This guy must be a beast and really dedicated, just like me._ She thought ogling at him, the revelation making her _hunger_ for him escalate.

"Thanks, again! It just happened tho...I guess I'm just lucky I learn things quickly." He reasoned humbly.

_Ugh! Humility, I despise it_. She thought but decided to conceal it and instead asked. "So, how was the process of getting them?" She asked with sincere curiosity, _They must have hurt a lot._

"It was one of the most difficult events I had to get through, I took a week and it was really really painful. I had to meditate deeply through it all, I was sedated by strong drinks and I couldn't eat." He said while his face showed remembrances of what he felt in his memories, then he shuddered and added. "And I had to be naked in front of all of the elders, it was **really** embarrassing" _Oh how I wish you were naked in front of me now._ She thought while biting her lip and imagining how he might look like beneath all of his clothes.

She shook out of it and decided to compliment him. "Wow, that sounds like quite a feat, you must be really proud" She finished with a smirk.

"I'm just glad it's over, but I am incredibly proud of them, I love my culture and this symbolizes my _dedication_ towards it" He finished with a wide grin while puffing out his chest.

She decided that now it was a good time to apologize, so she put a hand on his knee and looked at him apologetically before gently saying. "I find your culture fascinating and I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day about it, I don't really think that way about them, is just that I was raised differently" He nodded to her and she continued. "When my father was a political figure in the Fire Nation - he was the next in succession - he installed some of his opinions on the education system and they kind of stuck...So, I'm really sorry about what I said" She said sweetly.

He took her hand that was on his knee and squeezed it. "Don't worry, I forgave you the same day it happened, but I'm glad you clarified why you said it and apologized." He said softly while smiling at her, he wanted to dive a little more on the topic of her father but he thought it must be a really difficult topic to talk about for her, so they continued talking about school, and some of their hobbies.

They talked for half an hour and Azula noticed with great anticipation that he was gradually opening up to her more a more. He started to feel really comfortable around Azula and was happy to have someone to talk to, he really liked how she seemed interested in his life and what he liked, so the talk was easy and they continued talking until they heard someone say. "Anyone who wants to play a game come to the kitchen!"

Azula instantly perked up recognizing the next part of the plan, and took Aang's hand and led him to it. "Come on, Aang, I want to play!" She said feigning excitement, she knew what game they would be playing.

"Do you know what game it is?" Aang asked worriedly, he didn't want to play any drinking game if he could help it.

"Not yet, let's get closer" She said while tugging on his hand. Once they made it to the place there were some people on the sidelines and some sitting on some pillows on the floor, and they had some shots glasses prepared in the middle, Azula then asked nonchalantly. "What game are you playing?"

A guy that Azula recognized as Chan replied. "We are playing Never have I ever, princess." He said with a smirk, Aang immediately tensed at the name of the game and he looked at Azula before saying.

"I'm sorry, Azula, I don't really want to drink" He explained gently, he knew from her face how much she wanted to play and it distressed him to disappoint her for some reason.

"Oh, come on Aang, the other day you said you wanted us to get to know each other, what better way than with this game." She reasoned soundly while placing both hands on her hips, making her boobs look bigger.

"But-" Aang tried to argue but Azula begged instead.

"Please, for me?" She put on the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and it seemed to be working because Aang huffed and nodded in agreement, Azula beamed at him. "Thank you, Aang" and she hugged him with one hand, taking advantage of the closeness to press her right breast, specifically _her nipple_ to his bicep. He noticed the pebble and took a shaky breath and blushed, but before he could wonder on the feeling longer she let go and they sat beside each other on the cushions on the floor.

The first one to start was a guy named Ruon-Jian after they all filled up their shots, he said. "Never have I ever shaved my head", nobody except Aang took a shot and he had to explain.

"When I stayed at the temples it was tradition to shave for the purpose of training" He didn't think it was a weird starting because not many people shaved their heads and they probably saw he was an Airbender, and the guy probably wanted to engage in conversation or learn more about his culture.

The next guy said. "Never have I ever traveled outside the Earth Kingdom" Azula, Aang, and about half the people playing took a shot. The game continued like that, and Aang found himself curious about how many times he had to drink, he was feeling a little bit buzzed but it wasn't that bad.

It was Azula's turn and she said _boldly_ while looking at Aang straight in the eyes. "Never have I ever had sex" Aang blushed and took a shot, so did a third of the people playing too.

Soon after that Aang went to the bathroom, he needed to expel some of the alcohol on his body. _Well, I'm not drinking another cup for the rest of the night, that was much more than enough._ He thought with a frown, he didn't really want to drink, he didn't like it for just the prospect of pleasure but he couldn't deny Azula with her looking like that to him and her sound logic. He made it back to the living and had an incredible craving for dancing, so he made it to the dance floor and started moving to the beat, he was a really good dancer and he looked _really sexy_ while doing so, that made some of the girls break her promise to Azula and start dancing close to him.

Azula was drinking some water, trying really hard to overdrive any of the alcohol consumed, she really wanted her senses to be completely clear for later tonight when she hopefully would have _him_ on her bed. She saw him on the dance floor and was overrun by jealously and a deep need to dance with him, so she made her way towards him and stood in front of him, he smiled when he saw her and she started dancing casually next to him.

The drinks he had taken, the lights of the dance floor, and the loud music put Aang on a daze, where his focus was only and simply on his feet and on enjoying this moment. Azula took notice of his state and started closing in, some light touches here and there, some smiles and laughs at their clumsy feet, and conveniently for Azula, the next song was a slow one, for the couples, so she extended her hand forward and asked _seductively_. "Would you dance with me?" Aang couldn't do more than nod, and he took her hand.

She placed her hands on his shoulders gingerly and he did the same with his hands on her waist, they looked at each other's eyes and started to sway slowly. _She is really beautiful._ Aang thought with a smile, that she returned. He had really enjoyed the night, in spite of only really talking to Azula, he liked talking with her, and she seemed to be opening up to him a lot more lately, so that made him very happy, and he thought he was well on his way to discovering what was _really_ bothering her.

Azula was looking up to him, he was half a head taller than her and she made a bold move and closed the distance between them, placing her head on his chest softly and sighing contently. Aang blushed for a second but welcomed it, not really thinking too much about it, but at the same time really conscious of where she was pressed against him, the feelings of her body placed on his so close was making him enjoy this _too much._

The song picked up a little bit and Azula took a step back and made for the motion of a twirl, Aang directed her through it but at the end, instead of ending face to face against him, she made one less turn and ended with her back to his front, pressing her _butt_ to his _crotch_ in an attempt to _seduce_ him, but the feeling of his _flaccid and long member_ between her _cheeks_ only made her want him more, she almost moaned at the sensation, and she finally couldn't take it anymore.

He was as equally aroused as her at the motion, he was a teenage boy after all, and having such a beautiful girl on his arms doing that, without mentioning the state of _almost_ drunkness he found himself in. Azula made a twirl and faced him, then placed both hands on his chest and tiptoed to whisper on his ear _exquisitely_. "I have something in my room I want to show you" and then took his hand without waiting for his response, he didn't have too much resistance on him, but he didn't think too much about it, maybe she wanted to show him the artifact for her top knot that belonged to Avatar Roku that she told him about earlier, that actually made him excited, and he soon was walking as frantically as she was, tho, _for two completely different reasons._

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE (EXPLICIT)**

* * *

They made it to her door, and she opened it and went through. She waited for him to enter and when he did, she closed the door and locked it, while resting her back on it, while looking at Aang _mischievously_ , at this development he asked "Azula?" with a raised eyebrow.

Azula then moved from the door to stand a couple of feet next to him, she smirked and winked to him, then looked at her outfit from up top, and licked her lips while looking back at him. She took both hems of her shoulderless t-shirt on her hands and Aang asked curiously. "What are you doing, Azula?" he didn't know what Azula was up to, he was a little dazed but he wanted to find out.

She just smiled at him again and started a little motion, she was dragging the fabric down, very slowly. Aang's eyes widened at this and he couldn't help but look at her bosom, who was now starting to show more. She took in the dilatation of his pupils and his mouth starting to open with a triumphant smile and continued with the motion.

"A..Azu-" his statement was interrupted when his breath hitched on his throat at the sight before him. Azula had finished dragging the hem down, and now her breast had popped free from their constraint, bouncing a little at the motion. Aang was actively drooling at them. All the reason and logic remaining in his brain _were lost_ , the blood doing that function for him was moving to... _another place._

They were completely _perfect, so, so beautiful_ , their roundness and fullness were really impressive, the little pebble pink nipples looking at him, they were _too big_ for a woman her age. They looked so _deliciously_ inviting, and at that thought, Azula, who had dropped her arms to her sides, pushed them forwards, making her breast look bigger, and then retreated them to her normal posture, making them bounce and jiggle.

" _Spirits_ , Azula" He said breathlessly, he couldn't stop looking at them, the little movements they were making, he wanted nothing more than to feel them, but he was still a gentleman at heart and he didn't _completely_ know what Azula's intentions were yet.

Azula seemed to read his mind because she took a couple of steps forwards - making him look to her eyes in the process at this new closeness - and said. "Do you like them?" in a completely innocent tone while biting her lip like if showing nervousness, but she already knew the answer. He couldn't even nod, and when he saw the darkness of Azula's gaze and her flushed state he was completely and utterly defeated, all resistance gone. Then she stepped closer and whispered softly in his ear. "You can touch them" he swallowed tickly at her words but still didn't make the move, Azula groaned in sexual frustration and took both his hands and placed them on her bosom.

He didn't fight it anymore and just took the pleasure of squeezing them gently, they were _oh so soft and malleable,_ he placed the center of his palm on her nipple and softly rotated it to the sides while he squeezed the borders. Azula half-lidded her eyes and took a shaky breath at the sensation, then sighed contently and placed both hands on his shoulders, massaging him slowly, trying to show him just how good he was making her feel. She couldn't hold the couple of soft moans that escaped her mouth when she took notice of the sensations on her nipples. _If this feels so good I can't imagine the rest._ She thought mischievously.

Then his fingers moved to the sides of her breast and he placed his thumbs on the little pebbles, gently _playing_ with them, making Azula moan louder in pleasure. He was looking straight into her eyes and she couldn't take the distance, so she _boldly_ pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, he responded after a moment, completely lost on the _sights, sensations, and little noises_ she was making.

She put one hand behind his neck and the other massaged his shoulder while she turned her head to better access his mouth, she cut the kiss short and looked at his parted lips and then took advantage and attacked again, the _fierceness_ of her attack surprised him and she was able to slip her tongue inside his mouth, making him moan at the sensation. He took a little more charge of the situation and pushed her to the wall in retaliation, making her gasp at the coldness of the wall against her naked shoulders.

The kiss turned into a battle, and Azula was _very proficient_ with her advances, but before he lost Aang bent a little and started kissing her cheek, then jawline and ended on her neck, making her gasp at the new sensation while she placed a hand on the back of his head, gently massaging it and twirling her fingers around his hair.

He bent lower then and attacked her collarbone, sucking a drawing the little tender flesh that was there into his mouth, then he peppered all of it in open-mouthed kissed and lowered himself even more. He reached his prize and started kissing her beautiful breasts, first up top, and then to the sides, his other hand was massaging the other breast, he was careful not to touch her nipples and that's when she noticed that he was _teasing_ her, but she didn't mind, the pleasure was _too much_ and she was moaning _louder_ than before now, experiencing his mouth on the sensitive skin was _heaven._

Finally, he tired of it and hungered to teste the little buds, so he puckered his lips and placed them on top of her nipple, drawing his tongue out to taste it. "Yes!" Azula hissed at the sensation and he continued deliberately, but he wanted more than just tasting, and after a while he was hard sucking on her nipple, making Azula take his head on her hands and held it there as she moaned. "Ohh, Aang...YES!...That...feels so good" She said between breaths.

Soon he gave the same treatment to the other one and Azula just couldn't wait anymore, so she pushed his head away, which mouth was currently suckling on her right nipple, and it went out of his mouth with a _pop_ that drew a shiver out of her, then she turned him around and pushed him towards the bed until the back of his knees were to the mattress, then she pushed him extremely hard and he landed on top of her bed.

She climbed and crawled on top of him, making her breast jiggle, hypnotizing him, but before he could make the move to put them back on his mouth she attacked his mouth with an eager kiss and started opening his shirt, every button revealed more skin and she explored it with her fingers before going to the next button, soon they were all taken care of and he shrugged out of his shirt, leaving his torso completely bare _for her._

She emitted a contented growl and lavished on his muscles with her hands, tracing everywhere, she explores every part of his chest and abs fervently, while he teases her heaving breasts. She decided to up the tempo and she moves up from his legs and grounds her heat against his _growing_ member. They _both_ moan at the sensation. "Oh yes" She breathes and continues grinding against him, feeling the length of him between her legs.

Azula takes the inviting last step as she gets off of him and gets rid of her trousers and panties, then she rests on her back, parting her legs to give him a better view, he can only stare in awe at how _exquisite_ she looks and then she commands. "Take them off" as she points to his pants, he quickly does, and in the process his shaft springs free, making Azula's eyes _widen_ in fear.

_Of all the things to fear in the world, I fear a penis? Are you kidding me?_. She thought internally and then narrowed her eyes at his flesh. _I'm gonna make you mine._

He is big, at least 8 inches and an impressive girth, Azula has a right to be scared, it's her first time after all but she is not a _pussy_ , and she will take the first step. As he is kneeling there close to her, she places her hand on his dick and starts jerking him off. Aang is aroused by her boldness and moans in response, then she says. "Come here, big boy"

_What Azula wants...Azula gets._ She thought like a mantra.

He places himself between her legs and props himself up with both hands on the sides of her shoulders, she takes his firm ass into her hands and push him to her, making him brush against her completely wet heat. "Spirits...yes!" She moans loudly and then looks at him pleadingly. "Take me...Take me, please"

_Look at me, begging for a dick...but can you blame me? It feels so good._

She then remembers that he has to use a condom and asks gently. "Do you have a condom?" He gasps and shakes his head in disappointment, but she takes his chin on her hands and makes him look at her and she says softly. "Don't worry, I have some" and then she opens her drawer on her nightstand and takes an _XL pack_ \- a suggestion from Ty Lee - and gives it to him. He takes one out and places it on his erection, then she takes him in her hand and places him at her entrance.

"Now... _fuck me_ " She whispers in his ear and he can only proceed, he teases her clit a couple of times eliciting loud moans from the firebender, and then soaks his tip with her wetness before _plunging_ his head inside her, drawing a whimper from her mouth.

He looks at her concerned and he asks gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...it's my first time...but _please_ , **just fuck me** " She can't take anymore waiting. "I need you inside of me, so fucking bad... _please_ " She begs while looking at him and trying with her hands on his butt to get him to go deeper.

He knows what he has to do, he still remembers his first time with Luena, and how to he was able to make it bearable for her the first time. He pushes in really slowly and starts massaging her breast with one hand, trying to distract her from the stretching of her insides. When he meets her wall he looks at her in concern and can see the pain in her face. "How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" He asks softly while continuing to caress her breast and standing still.

She is breathing harshly and whimpering occasionally, the discomfort is evident but she still wants to go through it. "I'm ok...it's just that...you are _so big_ " and then she laughs a little, making him smile. "Just do it... **please** " She says between breaths.

He prepares himself, and looks at her in the eye, then plunges and breaks her barrier, before continuing slowly, she lets out a little scream, and her eyes well up with tears, he is fast to kiss her cheeks and play with her bosom, but he knows something that will take her mind out of the pain, and his other hand slides down to where they are connected, and he gently starts rubbing her clit, making her gasp in surprise, all these things combined, plus now his wondering mouth on her hot neck, is enough to make her moan and _the pleasure to surpass the pain._

A while later she starts to rock her hips, and he knows that she is ready, he positions both of his hand back on the sides of her shoulders and pulls out slowly making her whimper at the loss of him inside her. " _No!_... Please don't lea-" She pleads but before she can continue he is pushing back inside and her eyes widen for a second and then shut tightly as her mouth opens and her jaw goes stiff, she grabs him tighter on his back and butt and moans loudly. " _Uhhhnnnn!_ " he stills himself as he is _completely_ inside her, she is panting heavily all of a sudden, and he is proud of being the cause of her _undoing_.

He pulls out again, drawing another softer whimper, but this time she understands what is going to happen and is _eagerly_ waiting for it, and he doesn't disappoint, again in a _slow deliberate thrust he goes all in,_ drawing another louder moan from her throat. "Uuuhnnn!... _yes_! _PLEASE MORE_ " she begs as she hooks her legs on his waist, giving him better access and deepness.

He resumes one hand on her breast, excitedly massing it while he kisses her neck and starts a more steady rhythm. _In and out. Out and in_. She _shivers_ and _pants_ and _begs_ for more and more beneath him. "Uhnn...Uhnnn...yes...yes...YES.. _.please_... **fuck me** " She says between trusts and it awakens something _animalistic_ inside him, he's never heard such dirty talking during sex, and it arouses him greatly.

He pulls out until just his tip is barely inside her, and then pushes in _hard and strong_ , making her scream in pleasure. "Ohhohhhhhhh...AANG!... **HARDER PLEASE**!" She begs needly and he can only comply, now his trust ends up drawing additionally to her screams and moans, little _huffs_ of air as he comes to the slith inside of her.

Her pleasure is too much and her hold on him loosens, all sensations giving in to pleasure, all muscles _releasing and relaxing,_ her arm falls to her sides and he props himself until he is kneeling upright thrusting inside her, from this position he can see her _breasts bouncing_ , and it makes him want to see them _bounce faster_. So he hooks her arms beneath her legs and with his hands grabs her waist, and then roughly draws back and then in.

Azula's eyes are closed as she screams and whimpers at his _roughness_. "Uhhnnn...Mmmph...Uhnnnn." The bedrest is colliding loudly against the wall, the mattress is _creaking_ and the sound of his _balls_ hitting the lower part of her ass is _rhythmic_ and _extremely sensual_ , she can't hold it anymore and her walls start to tighten.

He notices and keeps going, wanting her to fell completion, she starts _convulsing_ beneath him, _shivering and shaking_ , and her mouth opens as wide as it can as she lets out a _breathless scream_. He continues to pound in her, and that only makes her writhle, and turn her head from _side to side_ , trying to hold onto anything as his trusts slow down.

They come to a stop as Azula, settles with her arms on her sides with her hands at the side of both shoulders, completely _undone and sated_ , she still has her eyes closed but now has a _stupid_ smile of _outright_ satisfaction on her face. She is breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, but the _tingling_ sensations of her _intense_ orgasm are still present and she fights to hold on to them.

He's still buried to the slith inside of her, and he takes her expression and delight proudly, knowing just how good he just made her feel, he smiles at her and decides to wake her up from her daze. He places both hands on her breasts and starts playing with them, she sighs in contentment and starts opening her eyes, she looks _innocently_ at him _as if she didn't just seduce the shit out of him and made him fuck her senseless._ She smiles at him and he makes the motion to get out of her but she quickly hugs his waist and yells at him. "Don't you dare pull out! Stay inside me" She demands sternly and he is surprised at just how fast her demeanor changes.

Then her face softens and she apologizes. "Sorry...It's just...It feels _really_ good." She explained and sighs in fulfillment, revealing just how nice it feels to have him inside, stretching her walls. He keeps messaging her breast and the heat starts to pool on her stomach once again, and then she realizes that he is still as hard as a rock, then she sits up, hugs him, and roll them around, leaving her on top, now straddling him, still inside her. "You didn't finish?" she asks as she tilts her head, then she shooks her head and does little _tsk_ noises and adds "That's unacceptable, isn't it?"

She doesn't wait a second before she starts rolling her hips in circles, sighing in pleasure as she reexperienced all of her walls being stretched, at this new position she can take just a little more of him and it's enough to make it as if it was the first time all over again. "Yes...yes...yes... _oh fucking yes_...help me... _move_ with me" She pleaded again, something that was becoming usual on this night, and he complied, meeting her in the middle as she started lifting herself and slamming down on him.

The little _slapping_ noises started again and they encouraged her further, he started to moan slowly and it drove her to the limits, she was now lifting herself up until he was barely inside her and slamming down with such force that the _whole_ bed trembled, she was screaming loudly now. "You are... so fucking... big!". "It feels so... fucking good.". "Oh MY GOD, YES!"."PLEASE PLEASE MORE MORE!" "UHNNN UHNNNN UHNNN" The roughness of their coupling was bringing him to the edge and the feeling of her walls milking him indicated that she was at the same point.

He wanted to roll her over and _fuck her into oblivion_ but she was holding him down, she was _in control_ now, with both hands on his chest, and her head thrown back as she _bounced and bounced riding him like there was no tomorrow._

After a couple more minutes of it, her body went limp as she orgasmed and she screamed. "AANGG!" but he wasn't finished just yet so he held her hips up a little bit and drove into her from below in _fast hard thrusts_ , her walls squeezing him meant that a couple of these drive-ins were enough to drive him over the edge. "Azula" He breathed as she felt on top of him.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

They were both still coming back from their high as Aang drew circles on her back and she was still panting, she was in _pure bliss_ , feeling as _relaxed_ as ever in her life when Azula realized something and started laughing. That made Aang curious and he asked while trying to make her look at him. "What's so funny?"

She kept laughing and slapping her hands on her shoulders until she calmed down enough to respond to him, she lazily lifts herself to look at him and said slyly. "That you just fucked me and if my father found out he would kill us both." She said plainly before going back to giggling, he found it acceptable, almost any father would react to his little daughter having sex that way, but he thought she was just joking so he laughed with her a little.

"That's normal, don't worry, any father would feel the same" He reassured her simply as he continued massaging her, but then she stood upright, with his dick still inside her, and she explained.

"No, you don't understand, my father would literally kill us both on the spot" She finished seriously, and when he looked at her incredulously, she added. "He wanted me to stay pure for my future husband - not that we know who he's going to be, but still. He is just really controlling and never lets me do the things I like or want to do" She found herself _venting_ at Aang now, but she felt so relaxed that she didn't care revealing some stuff to him. "I and my mother didn't really have the best relationship, so I relied on him for approval, but I didn't realize until a couple of months ago that he's not who I used to think he was, but now I'm just so attached and accustomed to it that I can't get out of my habits, and I just feel bad" She finished sadly as she bent down and rested her head on his chest while giving it some little kisses. It was _so soft and hard_ at the same time and there was a salty taste to it. She realized then that she _wanted more._

She then stood a little and whispered in his ear, before he could respond to her confession. "I want you again". He gulped and his face contorted at the facility to which her mood changed, realizing that maybe Azula had a _severe bipolarity_ problem, but then she continued. "And you are going to give it to me... _all night_ ". He gulped again and nodded.

At least something really useful came out of all of this, now he knew Azula's problem, _her father._

She started moving again and slamming down all of a sudden, and he couldn't help but _squeal_ at her sudden roughness, he had a _long night_ in front of him, but the _sex really was the best he ever had_ , so he went on with it, still a little dazed from the drinks.

They had sex well into the night, until they fell asleep on each other arms, _completely and utterly exhausted and sated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review, please! Tell me everything you think, everything.


	8. Set up and heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First let me inform you of my other fanfiction story that came out a couple of days ago, if you are a Kataang shipper you'll like that one much more. Please check it out.
> 
> Also, I might need a beta-reader for this story, if anyone is willing and experienced please send me a message.
> 
> Now I'm sorry I took so long, but chapters are becoming increasingly complex and longer, I'm thinking about cutting them in half so I can pump them faster. What do you think?
> 
> I'm sorry if the last chapter upset some of you, but it has a purpose, and I think it's realistic.
> 
> For those who are Kataang shippers, after this chapter, everything gets better for them both.
> 
> I love every one of your reviews, and I'm deeply grateful for your feedback, please keep it coming.
> 
> I didn't like how this chapter came out, it felt like it lacked something, tell me what you think. Not my best chapter but I felt like I needed to get it out.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, I'll answer every one of them!
> 
> On with the chapter, enjoy, if you are a Kataang extremist you might want to skip the first part.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Manipulation and heartbroken.**

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE (EXPLICIT) (YOU CAN SKIP)**

* * *

He was woken up by the sound of wet kisses and little pop sounds, and something really warm and wet on his crotch area. He had an idea of what it was and could already feel the pleasure it was bringing him, ragged breathing and some soft moans came involuntarily from his mouth as if he was already doing it while he was asleep. He still had some soreness in that area, but this was just what he needed to make it feel better.

Aang opened his eyes and gripped some of the sheets on his sides, he was laying on his back, he took a peek down and his heart almost stopped. Azula had his manhood on her hand while she hovered at the side of it, kissing the middle and smiling at him while she continued licking him, she was massaging his tight with her other hand.

Aang couldn't take the visuals, sounds, and sensations, a louder moan spilled from his mouth " _Spirits!_ That feels _so_ good" he said struggling to get the words out, Azula smirked, stopped, and stood right on top of his tip with her mouth open, but not making contact, she took her tongue out and barely touched it, she had now both hands on his member, gripping tight.

She retracted her tongue and said with a seductive tone. "Is this what you want?" and then licked her lips. Aang was losing his mind and she still wasn't touching him there.

"Yes! _Please_...Azula!" He begged and her smirk grew devious, in one swift motion, she put his head in her mouth and sucked with great force while she swirled her tongue around. Aang cried out "Ohhhh!" and took her head in his hands to keep her there, she didn't lose eye contact once and was looking at him with intensity while some slurping sounds could be heard from her throat.

She took it to the next level then, jerking him off with both hands, and bobbing her head up and down, he was in ecstasy as Azula continued sucking the _soul_ out of him, he gathered her hair in a ponytail with both hands and then left one hand there while the other gripped the sheets, he wanted to see her beautiful face doing this, her pretty lips enveloping him, he was actively moaning with every movement of her mouth, tongue, and hands.

His girth was making it difficult for Azula but she was determined to go lower, she needed a little breather so she took him out of her mouth while sucking really hard resulting in a loud pop and his head shaking from the action. She took deep breaths while looking at him innocently, licking her lips and winking at him, still jerking him off with both hands, soon she grew devious and confessed sweetly. "It feels really good to have you on my mouth, it's really warm and soft"

Aang grunted and bit his lip. "Please...keep going," He said hoarsely, he sounded like he had taken a beating, his breathing very shallow. She complied, enveloping the tip of his head on her mouth and licking the little hole there, while she moved her hands to his hips in preparation for what she was about to do.

He was already whimpering at the little gesture, but then he sucked in a breath and hissed when he felt her go down on it, taking as much as she could, halfway through she was gagging but decided to continue, her tongue was sticking out of her mouth, gently massaging his staff. Her red leather choker streched. Having his dick in such a warm and inviting place was almost too much and he moaned/yelled. "Azula!" he then took a couple of breaths and continued "How are you so good a this?!"

Azula took him slowly out of her mouth and breathed as much as she could, before kissing the tip and putting it all again on her mouth, one of her hands went to his base and the other started squeezing his sack. Aang grunted and moaned loudly. " _Oh_ my.. Azula!" She took him out of her mouth again with a loud pop and looked at him pleadingly.

" _Give it to me_ " she kissed the tip. " _I want_ " she licked the tip. " _Every_ " she licked from the base to the top " _Last_ " she kissed both his balls " _Drop_ " and then put the whole thing inside of her again while she squeezed his balls harder.

Aang fisted the sheets and screamed, it was just too much and his manhood started pulsing, Azula wanted to taste it and if she remained in this position it would all go straight down her throat, so she slowly ascended and left just the tip inside of her mouth while she jerked him off with one hand, felt his balls tighten with the other and sucked as hard as she could.

Soon after the first sprout came, and Azula tasted it and lit up. "Mmmph" he continued sprout after sprout filling her mouth until she couldn't hold it anymore and it leaked, she opened her mouth and his seed slipped down his length, Azula put him all the way inside and sucked, drawing everything inside her warm cavern again.

It was kind of gruesome for Aang but the combination of the texture of the liquid and Azula's tongue and mouth was making him feel good, so he moaned, but he quickly felt the overstimulation from the orgasm and started whimpering in pain.

_Gulp Gulp Gulp_

Azula swallowed everything and cleaned him completely, she nuzzled his dick with her nose and rested her head on his tight while she massaged it, lying on her side, then she put it inside her mouth again in that position and felt it shrink and get flaccid, it was a new texture and it felt good having it in her mouth, much more malleable. She wasn't sucking so Aang didn't feel any pain, it was actually soothing.

But then she started chewing him and he whimpered and yelled. "Azula! Don't do that!" but she continued as she resumed her position on her belly in between his legs, with his dick all the way inside, still flaccid as she munched him.

Then she took it out and held it beneath her mouth, as she showed her teeth and bit the air as she massaged it with her hand, then she said. "You are going to fuck me from behind...right now... _nice and hard_...and you are going to make me scream". She was looking devilishly at him between his legs and then she started jerking him, gently kissing it again until he got hard again. "Are we clear?" She asked sternly, he could only nod and gulp.

She gave his member a couple more kisses and then sat down and turned, getting on her hand and knees, wiggling her ass towards Aang. He couldn't comprehend how she was still hungry for sex, they had done it almost all night. He was tired and it was probably quite late already, he needed to go, and if he was to go, he needed to _sate_ Azula.

_I need to be rough, or she is not going to let me go._ He thought decisively as he rose from his resting position and positioned himself behind her, then he remembered to put on a condom and as he was doing the movement to go for the pack Azula asked impatiently while she turned her head towards him. "What are you doing?"

Aang looked at her funny and responded "I'm looking for a condom"

"Don't, I take pills...it helps with my cycle...just _come inside_ " She said that last part appealingly and he groaned.

"I-I don't know, Azula...what if-" Aang tried to reason.

"Just fuck me already!" She said and then pleaded with puppy dog eyes. " _Please_ " The look on her eyes, and the position she was in, with her perfectly shaped pale ass up and waiting for him was just too much, and Aang got behind her once again.

He probed with a finger to see how the situation was looking and was astonished to find just how intensely wet she was already, she really wanted this it seemed. Azula moaned at the contact but then said. "Put it inside me, _please_!"

Aang teased her with his tip, it was much more different without a condom, it felt so much _wetter and inviting_ , he soaked his member on her fluids and teased her clit. "Ohhh... _please_ , Aang". She backed up trying to get him inside.

He was going to make her scream, and he decided right then that it was time, he took her hips with one hand, the other aligning him right, and with one _hard swift push_ he was all the way inside, they had already done it in this position last night, it was the deepest he could reach and the position Azula seemed to like the most.

She opened her mouth wide and screamed while her eyes threatened to close, her ass jiggled with the impact, but there was no time to be patient like last night for Aang, he was going to fuck her, nice and hard. So he started a constant rhythm of pounding.

_Slap Slap Slap_

"Ohhhhhh... _ohhh_...yes, faster...harder-AH...more, _more_ , mor-AHHH... _please_!" Azula's voice was a shadow of her former one, this one was primal and needy, mixed with little screams once he was sheathed to the hilt.

He kept going, every thrust faster, every thrust harder, Azula was doing everything she could to meet him but his _enthusiasm_ was too much and she started giving, her arms were shaking and her whole body trembling, he asked almost a little bitterly. "Is this...what you...wanted?" Every word punctuated by a harder thrust.

"Ahhh...ahhh... _ahh_...yes... _yes_...just like that!... _I love it_!" Azula was getting what she needed and she couldn't be happier, finally, he was being rough.

Her words seemed to encourage him further and he went all the way back, and then _pummeled_ her with the help of his air bending, the force was too much and her arms gave out, bringing her _face-first_ into the bed, the thrust hit her deepest part and she screamed as hard as she could. " _AAHHHHH_ " the sound was almost deafening.

She tried to recuperate her position on her hands and knees, but Aang didn't allow it, he kept the pace burying her into the mattress, he took her waist with both hands and as he thrust he pushed her towards him in time, making the friction all the more delicious, Azula was losing her mind, her tongue was tasting the sheets as if trying to taste the pleasure she was receiving, no more screams came from her throat, just loud whimpering of pleasure and huffs of air, even her arms gave up, she was just _taking_ it.

Eventually, her inaction to keep herself in that position drove her down with every thrust of his hips against her butt until she was finally belly first on the bed while Aang pounded her from above with all the force he could muster. He was grunting and groaning with every thrust, giving everything he could so he could please her _at last._

There was a problem with this position as Azula's pussy didn't want to let him go when he drew back, so every time he went up he took her up with him until her insides released him, and then he plunged back inside and buried her in the mattress, at this point Azula started screaming again, but it was muffled by the sheets. "Mmmphh...mmmph...ohhh...ohhhh... _so_ g-good" The sounds the bed was giving gave the impression that it was about to break.

He kept going until he felt her walls start to tighten and he increased his pace a little more. "I'm...I'm...I'mm _cumming_!" Azula screamed and she squeezed him, the pressure from the muscles were giving him a harder time burying himself inside her and leaving her, but he continued as she trembled and shivered, she kept taking it with little whimpers.

He finally came and lost his sense, pounding her the fastest and hardest yet, when he was up to the hilt he sprouted, he did this a couple of times and the sound of his cum filling her and swishing around when he continued to enter her was deeply arousing. He kept it up and eventually in one of the thrusts the semen that was inside her hole leaked out from her lower lips, the sight was beautiful for Aang and would surely be engraved on his mind, combined with the redness of both her cheeks it signified a job well done.

His thrust came to a stop as he emptied himself completely inside her, she was still resting with her belly down, panting and all sweaty, he took the opportunity to look at her heat, coated with his seed and his member. He started pulling out and he heard her incoherent complaints and whimpers until he pulled out completely with a little pop and she moaned.

Curios, he spread her lips open and looked inside, it was all white filled with his seed and leaking outside. He felt proud but at the same time disgusted with himslef, he had gone overboard. Azula was in sex coma, completely sated, just panting and groaning casually. _Unable to move._

Aang took his opportunity to leave, he went to the bathroom, cleaned himself as fast as he could, and went to the bedroom, still appreciating Azula just sprawled on her bed belly first with her pussy full, eyes closed and trying to _come back_ to the mortal world. He put on his pants and t-shirt, got close to her, and petted her head, caressing her cheeks with his thumb, he then kissed the top of her head and left.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

He felt really bad for what he did just a couple of minutes ago, it was too much and he wasn't a fan of leaving a girl in that condition, she was probably going to be extremely sore when she came to her senses, but he got a feeling that if he waited for her to gain reason again she wouldn't let him leave.

As he walked down the halls he noticed a picture of Azula's father, Ozai, and couldn't help the anger that swelled inside him. Azula had confessed a lot of things to him during the night, they would have sex, then rest and chat, and then sex again, he learned a lot of things in the process, and felt very sorry for Azula.

* * *

It was past noon once he made it to Iroh's house, he went straight for the bathroom, but once he went up the stairs he met Uncle's questioning gaze. The old man eyed him curiously, taking his disheveled appearance and his smell, and then raised his eyebrows and set them down with a smirk and said teasingly. "Did the lady enjoy it?" He said while trying to contain his chuckling due to Aang's mortified expression.

Aang scratched the back of his neck and look elsewhere when he said nervously. "I...I don't know what you are talking about" Iroh laughed. Aang had never felt so embarrassed in his life, even when caught by the monks doing pranks, was nothing compared to this.

"Come on, Aang. You didn't come back all night and you know, I might be old...but I can smell it" and then he crossed his arms, Aang facepalmed and decided to admit it.

"O-Okay, okay. You got me...she was one of the friends I told you about...the one that's unstable" He said while trying to contain his blush and embarrassment.

Iroh decided to spare him and simply chuckled, but then questioned. "You should have told me you were staying over...I was worried. Did you have breakfast?" He said more seriously.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. It was _unexpected_ and... she wouldn't let me go. No, I didn't." Aang confessed awkwardly.

Uncle laughed again and then smirked. "I get it she enjoyed it" Aang blushed a hundred shades of red at that and looked away, which only made Iroh Laugh more. "Okay, okay...Let's get something to eat, my nephew will be coming in about an hour or so."

"I'll wash up and join you" Aang responded while hurrying to the bathroom.

After a bath, he made it to the dining table, and thankfully for him, Iroh didn't press the issue of his night stay on another place, they watched Planet Earth in silence while eating until the bell rang and Iroh went to get it. Aang started cleaning up the table meanwhile and then went to the living room to meet Iroh's nephew.

Aang saw a tall teenager, with dark hair, quite muscular with golden eyes talking with Iroh, he seemed a little distressed, as if he hadn't had _any_ sleep, he had bags in his eyes and all. He closed the distance between them, who were behind the couch talking and made his presence known by coughing.

Uncle noticed, and smiled towards him, motioning for his nephew to notice Aang, then Iroh introduced him with a smile. "Zuko, this is Aang. Aang, this is my nephew, Zuko." At the mention of Aang's name the individual stiffened and widened his eyes, before furrowing them and taking a step towards him.

"You are Aang?" He asked while gritting his teeth, Aang nodded and extended his hand while he responded.

"Yes, I'm Aang, nice to me- **Uhg**!" Aang couldn't finish the sentence because he was hit straight in the nose by Zuko, who would have struck him another time if it weren't for Iroh holding him off, the impact from the fist sent Aang to the floor and he held his nose in his hand, finding blood and great pain, he grunted and looked at Zuko with deep confusion.

"What are you doing, Zuko?!" Iroh asked exasperated, his nephew had a troubling temperament, but hitting someone without reason or warning, it wasn't him.

"THAT WAS FOR FUCKING MY SISTER!" Zuko yelled at him while trying to get out of the grasp of his Uncle.

"Zuko! What are you talk-"

"You weren't there Uncle! I had to listen to her scream all night! I had to move to the guest room for fuck's sake!" Zuko said deeply indignant, and then the memories kicked back and he growled in anger. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he yelled again while trying to get close to Aang again.

"Zuko! Calm down!" Iroh said elevating his voice and breaking Zuko out of his trance.

"I'm sorry...It's just...I didn't sleep well" Zuko said while running a hand down his face.

"I understand...but you cant go punching people like that, Nephew! Apologize to Aang and then we'll talk about this like civilized men" Iroh demanded sternly.

"It's ok, Iroh. It's my fault...I would have done the same if it was my sister" Aang said while still gripping his nose, he stood up, walked up to Zuko, and extended his hand. "What do you say if we start anew. Hi! I'm Aang" He said gently, Zuko eyed him curiously, he seemed like a good guy, and now he felt guilty about two things, one was a secret and the other one punching him.

Zuko took his hand and gave him a firm handshake, then replied apologetically. "Nice to meet you, Aang. I'm Zuko...and I'm sorry for punching you."

"Nice to meet you too, Zuko...and forgiven don't worry." He replied with a smile, the gesture caused him pain and he added. "I think you broke my nose" and he laughed a little bit, eliciting a smile from both firebenders.

"Don't worry, Aang, my neighbor is a healer, we can go to her after we finish our talk" Iroh replied and gestured to the couches, Aang nodded and sat, same Zuko. "So, Aang...what happened? Did you seriosly-" Iroh started but Aang interrupted with a groan.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't know Azula was your niece...or your sister, Zuko...but it wasn't planned...it just... _it just happened_." Aang tried to explain and Zuko was dying of guilt. _I can't tell him._ Zuko thought in his head.

"It's ok, Aang. Someday it was going to happen, I'm surprised but not angry, as shouldn't be Zuko... You are a great guy and I'm happy Azula found you...so she was one of the friends you were trying to help?" Iroh knowingly asked, wanting confirmation, at this Zuko became intrigued.

"I..I don't know if it's going to happen again...I...I don't regret it but it probably wouldn't have happened if I was in my right senses, I drank a little to much and lost my reasoning...and yes, she is the unstable and angry friend I told you about...and I found a lot of things last night about her problems." Aang confessed nervously. This was too much for Zuko, he couldn't look at him in the eyes as he talked.

"Well...ok, me and Zuko actually discussed this a couple of times, the problem is her father, right?" Iroh sought confirmation.

"Yes, and it's _really_ bad, the guy is a total control freak, she has to sneak for freedom, she's terrified of him, and he has molded her behavior for years... but the worst thing... it's that she's so used to it, that just doing something out of what Ozai's taught her - like apologizing - it's draining. I feel really bad for her and I want to help" Aang explained with sad eyes looking at both of them, with a serious tone.

Zuko was dying inside. _Aang is a great guy, I've got to tell him, he doesn't deserve what she did to him._ He thought while biting his lip and looking away.

"Mmm...I see" Said Iroh as he stroked his beard. "I suggested Zuko a couple of years ago that he come live here with me, but we thought about what that would to Azula"

"I and Azula don't have the best relationship...but _she is_ my sister, and I care about her. At least if I'm there I divert some of my father's attention to me...If I were to leave, everything would fall onto Azula." Zuko explained.

"We couldn't have convinced her to come here back then...but maybe _you_ can help us, maybe _you_ can make her understand" Iroh suggested with a little pleading tone. "My brother has caused enough damage already...if they come here, he can't hurt her anymore"

Aang pondered on it for a while and then decided. "Alright, I'll try it... maybe I could invite her here so we can all talk to her and she can see that she can be _herself_ here." Aang suggested.

"That would be great, Aang...I'm glad you are willing to help my family in this way, I'm really grateful!" Iroh said with a smile directed at him and then noticed his inflamed nose and added. "Let me call my neighbor so she can see that nose of yours" Uncle said as he got up and went outside.

That left Aang and Zuko alone, and Zuko felt like he needed to thank him for what he was willing to do. "I'm grateful too, Aang, for being willing to help like this" Zuko said but then questioned what he would think after he said the next thing.

"I'm happy to help, Zuko...don't thank me" Aang said with a smile.

Zuko sighed and gathered some courage for what he was about to say, he looked at Aang with a remorseful smile and then said. "I've got to tell you something"

Aang looked at him curiously and nodded. "Sure, you can tell me anything"

Zuko started fidgeting with his thumbs and started nervously. "You see...umm...Azula... sheplannedlastnight" Zuko said that last part really quietly, enough so that Aang didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't hear that last part"

Zuko sighed again and decided to just tell him. "Azula planned last night"

"What do you mean _Azula planned last night_?"

"My girlfriend heard Azula and Ty Lee, talking about how to seduce a boy into bed, and the steps they planned to do it" Zuko elaborated while looking at the ground.

It dawned on him then, memories of last night came to Aang's mind... t _he people that didn't want to talk to him, Azula coming just in time when he needed someone to talk to, her change in attitude, her apology, her pushy behavior to play the drinking game, that more than half of the Nevers were directed to him, how she ground into him on the dance floor, when she carried him to her bedroom and all that followed._ **Azula had planned it, everything.**

Suddenly, he felt _used_ , and _extremely_ dirty - in spite of having taken a shower just an hour ago - he felt angry, really angry at Azula, the most he ever felt in his life towards someone, and he groaned audibly and sighed, then placed both hands on his face while sitting on the couch. "How could she?" He asked without any emotion. He felt violated.

They didn't have any more time to talk about it because Iroh came through the door with a woman, about his age, that had a waterskin on her waist. Uncle noticed the sadness and the pale look on Aang's face but decided to wait until they were alone again to question him. The woman, whose name was Yagoda, approached him and asked him some questions while she tended to the injury on his face. After she was done, and he was feeling good, he thanked her profoundly and offered to do yardwork for her to which she declined politely, but after some insistence on Aang's part, she couldn't help but agree. After that, she left and Aang, Iroh, and Zuko were alone again.

The first one to speak was Aang, in a determined tone while looking at both of them. "I'm sorry...but I'm not doing it... I'm going to take a bath and then we'll get on with the reformations." He said and was soon walking upstairs to bathe again.

Iroh couldn't even question him, but Zuko was there to answer his questions. Uncle was shocked at what he heard, it was really _really_ bad behavior on Azula's part, and he couldn't blame Aang for backing out, he guessed he would have to talk to him, but on another time, Aang needed to think about some things first and told Zuko not to bring the topic back.

Once Aang came back they went straight to work, Iroh wanted the outside walls repainted with a darker shade of green, so Aang and Zuko took to that. They didn't have to worry about it drying up because Aang had his airbending to do that, so they went on and got the brushes, paint and started, while they talked.

"So...Zuko, you go to Ba Sing Se High School? I've never seen you before." Aang said, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I've never seen you either. How old are you?" Zuko responded while gathering some more paint with his brush, he could feel in Aang's voice that he was still a little shaken up, but was dealing well with it.

"I'm sixteen, you?"

"Ahhh, I'm seventeen, maybe that's why we have seen each other." Zuko reasoned and then followed up with an affirmation. "I have never seen an Airbender before"

Aang chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...I get that a lot." he painted with his brush a little more and then asked. "Are you a firebender?" Zuko responded by igniting aflame with his hand and Aang nodded. "Nice, there is a cool move we could do together after we finish if you want."

"I'm down to try it." He responded and then after some silence he spoke again. "You play any sports?"

"I'm on the soccer team...although I'm not that good I think, you?"

"I'm on the soccer team too, nice! Don't worry...I'll teach you" Aang lit up at the prospect of making another friend and improving.

"Thanks! That would be really cool!... Do you know Suki?"

"Yeah... we share some classes" Zuko responded absentmindedly.

"What about Sokka?" He asked curiously while looking at him

"Mm... ponytail, right?" Aang nodded and Zuko responded, "Yeah, we have some classes together too, why?"

"Well...you're cool, those are my friends...maybe we could hang out some other time" Aang suggested lightly as he finished his side and moved the stair to the other.

"Well...you see...umm...okay," Zuko said and then took a deep breath. "I was kind of a bully when I was younger and... I remember being a pain in the ass for both of them...so, I don't know if they'll like hanging out with me" Zuko said and then stopped painting and looked down.

"But you've changed, right?" Aang asked stopping painting and looking at him.

"Yeah...thanks to Uncle." Zuko said while looking through the window with a smile at the old man, who was stroking his beard while thinking of a way to rearrange the tables.

"Don't worry then...I'll tell them and maybe we could all be friends" Aang reassured him.

"I'd like that, Aang" Zuko said while looking at him with a smile.

* * *

Katara was bored out of her mind, she had already finished the romantic book she was reading - it made her cry and hope for a similar end with Aang - and now had barely anything to do, so with that emotion and feeling like Aang would have like to come sooner than on dinner hour, she messaged him while she was resting on her bed, already bathed and changed.

**Aang ;)**

**Last seen 14:33**

**K: Hi, Aang! How was last night's party? I was wondering if you wanted to come a little early so we could hang out for a bit.**

**17:57**

She felt so excited about tonight, she felt that he was really the best match for her and was eagerly waiting tomorrow, Sunday, a day when she could start flirting more with him. She heard her phone ring and read.

**A: Hey, Katara! It was interesting. Sure, I'll be there in a bit.**

**17:59**

_Great! I cant wait to see him again!_ She thought excitedly, then she reread the message and that interesting was bothering her somehow. _What does he mean, interesting?_ She was sure to remember asking him about it.

Then the situation hit her...Aang was going to come in a couple of minutes probably, the guy she had a hard crush on...to her house...to see _her._ She inhaled, opened her eyes wide, and panicked.

"What if I don't look good enough?" She questioned as she neared her mirror, checking herself out, she was wearing some jean short skirt and a black short-sleeved t-shirt, she looked beautiful in it but she was still fiddling with it trying to get it to look better.

She then checked her hair. "What if my hair loopies are dumb?" She redid them a couple of times until she remembered that this was Aang. _Sweet and lovable Aang._ He would care how she looked, she finished rearranging herself and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Put on some perfume and then heard the bell ring.

Katara made it to the door in a flash and opened it, seeing Aang looking at the side and then at her, pulling a smile, but she noticed that it was kind of fake, she smiled at him nonetheless.

On the other hand, Aang was freaking out, she couldn't look at her in the eyes, he felt bad and dirty, his nervousness started showing, he didn't even say a word and scratched his neck while looking at the door, then Katara spoke softly noticing his discomfort. "Hey, Aang...is something wrong?"

Aang looked at her and shook his head, not trying to reveal his real reasons because he felt that it was kind of personal. "Nono, sorry...I'm just...a little bit nervous" He said instead with a bashful smile, Katara smiled at that and then reassured him.

"Don't worry, my dad isn't here yet, so we can hang out a little... _just us_ " She said and blushed and then scooted to the side to let him in. "Come in" he did as told and took a look at his surroundings.

He took in the living room, the first thing he noticed was the fur of a bear used as a carpet in front of the couch, he felt nauseous just looking at it. Then he noticed a couple of heads of animals sticking out of the walls and he felt worse. _It just her culture, Aang. There's nothing wrong with that._ He reasoned. He quickly looked at the other things and found out that if it wasn't for those, her home was quite beautiful, so he told her genuinely. "It's...really _cozy_ in here...I like it"

She smiled at him as they walked to the stairs and told him. "Thank you" at that moment she looked at him and noticed he was a little pale while glancing at the carpet and then she slapped her forehead in her mind. _"Oh my spirits_ , I'm really sorry about the furs and all that. I didn't even consider it...I'm so dum-" She stopped when Aang put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, still a little pale.

"Hey...It's ok...our cultures are different and there is nothing wrong with that...don't worry...it just caught me off guard" He said sweetly to which she smiled at his understanding and nodded while walking up the stairs to her room.

When they got there Katara said with a smile. "This is me" Aang took another moment to appreciate her bedroom, she had photos on all of the walls, her nightstand, even her desk, she had some motivational and cute phrases put on some frames, the walls were painted a light blue and her floor was covered in a greyish rug.

"This is really nice, Katara. It's so... _personal_ " He said gently and then moved to the window where he could see a nearby park. "And the view is amazing" He added and then turned back to her with a smile, she took a sit on her bed.

"Yeah, I jog at that park almost every day...It's beautiful" She said

"Maybe we could jog together some other time" Aang suggested, his nervousness was starting to fade.

Then he looked at a big stack of books and his eyes widened. " _Wow!_ You weren't kidding when you said you liked to read" He said and she chuckled.

"Yeah...I love reading. I just finished a book today, too" She added.

"Really? Which one?" he said looking at the books.

She got up from her bed blushing and took the book and handed it to him. The cover of the book had a man holding onto a woman in the air with his hands on her waist, and the woman was holding his face with her hands, they were about to kiss. "Oh...you like romantic books" He stated with a blush of his own.

"Yeah" She said with a bashful smile and a little embarrassed blush. "You told me you liked reading, too, right?" she asked.

"Yes...I read more history and things like that, but I always liked the books the fictional books the monk gave us for English class, tho I never developed the habit of reading them just for the fun of it." He explained to her.

"Well...maybe we could read one together? I'm going to the library tomorrow to choose another one...I could buy another one for you" She said shyly with a little sweet smile, already thinking of some books he would like him to read.

_Again with this nervousness_. He thought as he became a little weirded out, more about the romantic nature of the books and that she would suggest they read one together, but _more than all_ by what happened in the morning, he felt guilty somehow but he couldn't deny her when she was looking at him like that. "Y-yeah...that would be cool" He said simply with a half genuine half fake smile.

"Nice!" She said with a full-on smile, already thinking of just how romantic it would be to read a book with her crush, how she could ask him what he thought about the different scenes and flirt with him that way. Aang took a seat at the bed and looked at the little penguin toy in the middle, Katara took a seat next to him.

"You like penguins?" He said quietly with a smile, it was a really cute stuffed animal.

She took a deep breath, nodded, and said. "Yeah...I love them...My mom gave me this one" She said as she pointed at it and then took it in her hands and hugged it, Aang smiled at this and then said genuinely.

"I can't wait to meet her" Katara flinched. _Of course, he doesn't know._ She thought and took another deep breath and decided to tell him the truth.

"You won't be able to...she died two years ago." She said softly and her eyes watered a little bit, Aang felt terrible for bringing it up and he embraced her with one hand, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" He apologized as he rubbed her shoulder and placed his head against her, nudging her gently and comforting her. Katara's sad thoughts banished altogether and were replaced by a deep sense of _safety and contentment._

"It's ok. I should have told you before." Then she sat straighter and held the penguin in her hand, and looked at the necklace of her mother, and said. "This and my necklace are some of the things I have left of her." she said with a smile while looking at nowhere in particular, like remembering when she got them from her.

He hadn't taken his arm out of her shoulder and he said. "She must have been a wonderful mother." Katara smiled at him and they locked eyes but before they could say or do anything, Sokka entered the room.

"Hey, Katara, where is- HEY! What are you doing here?! And why do you have your arm around my sister?!" Sokka said angrily while walking closer to them, both blushed and Aang hastily pulled back his arm to his normal position and scooted away from Katara.

"I-" Aang started but was interrupted when Katara stood up and pointed a finger at Sokka.

"It's none of your business! He just came to hang out before dinner!" She said angrily while narrowing her eyes at Sokka.

"OK, OK! I was just surprised, sis. How it's going, Aang?" Sokka said as he sat on the bed cheeringly, his tone changed accordingly, Aang was a little surprised at his change in attitude but he seemed unusually happy for Sokka's standards, so he just decided to respond, meanwhile Katara was a little pissed that Sokka always managed to have _the_ _worst timing ever_ , they just shared a cute moment together and Sokka came barraging in ruining everything. She huffed annoyingly and listened.

"H-hey, Sokka! I'm fine...you?" and then added teasingly "You seem to be really happy right now, care to tell us how the date went?" He asked with a smirk, Sokka blushed but quickly recovered and Katara smirked deviously at this.

Sokka coughed and said seriously. "It went great...and that's all I'm going to say about it" He said decisively and then added. "Now come on Aang, let me take out of this girliness and see a man's bedroom" He said while puffing out his chest as he got up and pointed to the door.

Katara shook her head and Aang looked at her, and she nodded, they both went out the door, through the hallway towards Sokka's door. He had some stickers on it.

**The Sokka's Room.**

**NO girls allowed.**

**BOOMerang.**

Aang just shook his head and laughed, it was picked up by Katara and she chuckled too, they got inside and the first thing they noticed was the _smell_ , and then the mess of his room, things were thrown everywhere, he was not tidy on the least. Katara scolded him "Sokka what is this? This is a complete mess!" She said indignantly.

Sokka just shrugged and said. "Well... what's one gonna do. Now, let's play some games!" He said and turned on his Xbox while sitting on his gaming chair, Katara grunted but she wanted to be close to Aang, so they both sat on his bed facing the TV. "I have Halo, Rocket League, Minecraft, what do you want to play?"

"Erm..maybe something where we don't have to kill anything...Mario Kart, Rocket League?" Aang asked hopefully

Sokka looked at him weirdly and then understood but then couldn't believe it. "Ok...but why? They are not real you know...they don't suffer if we kill them" He explaind bluntly.

He sighed and then explained "I know...but I still feel bad" He said pleadingly and Sokka shook his head, Katara was surprised too but it was really cute how attached he was to his beliefs.

They choose Mario Kart and played for about 20 minutes, Aang was again surprised at how competitive Katara was, even if she hadn't played the game before, she was determined to win or at least place better than her brother, he just snickered at her determination, it was really cute.

Aang was much more relaxed now than when he first came, he no longer felt as bad and he was ready to meet her dad, coincidentally the door opened and shut, signaling the arrival. All three of them stopped playing, and Katara led Aang downstairs to meet her father, the nervousness started all of a sudden but he brought it down again, showing determination on his face.

They made it to the living room where Malina and Hakoda were talking, they both looked at them and Katara decided to introduce them, they walked closer and she said gently. "Dad, Malina...This is Aang, my friend. Aang this is my dad, Hakoda, and his girlfriend, Malina." Aang extended his hand for a grip and Hakoda went with it griping him at his forearm.

"Nice to meet you again, Hakoda, sir" Aang said trying to joke a little, a little nervousness showing, Hakoda smiled at this and responded.

"Nice to meet you officially, Aang" Hakoda said seriously, Aang nodded and then offered a hand to Malina and said.

"Nice to meet you too, Malina" She smiled at him and took it, shaking it slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Aang" She said and then flashed a look at Katara, and smirked, Katara blushed in response and looked away. "Well, I and Katara are going to finish with the dinner, so sit in the dining room and wait." She added, and they both went to the kitchen.

Hakoda took a seat at the end of the table and gesture for Aang to sit next to him, he did so and waited, Hakoda didn't say anything, he was just looking at him, it made Aang kind of nervous, but he held the gaze confidently, finally, Hakoda spoke. "So...Aang, how's the Jasmine Dragon doing?" He asked trying to start a conversation with something familiar. They were both oblivious to Katara and Malina eavesdropping on their conversation from the kitchen.

Aang smiled at the topic, as always when he thought about Uncle. "It's great, we have a lot of regular clients and today we did a little reformation with Iroh and his nephew...I think you would like it" He responded enthusiastically.

"Yeah? Maybe tomorrow we'll visit and check it out...so, where do you know Iroh from?" Hakoda asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't know him personally until just a few weeks ago, he and my guardian are close friends, and when Gyatso asked him if he could host me as an exchange student for a year, he agreed in a heartbeat. When I came here we became fast friends, he's a great man, one of the wisest I have met" Aang said confidently with a smile and then asked. "You?"

"Oh...I didn't know you were an exchange student. So you're staying one year?" Hakoda asked trying to get a little more information out of that topic and then responded to his question. "He came up to me while I was sitting on a bench in a park" Hakoda said remembering his sage advice at that difficult moment.

Aang chuckled and then said."Yeah, that sounds like Iroh" and then responded to his question. "Well, Uncle told me he doesn't have a problem with me staying more time, and I really like it here so far, it's a lot more... _frantic_ than at the temples, but I kind of like the rhythm of the city. It depends, maybe I'll stay for more." Aang said thoughtfully and then added as an observation. "There is also the university thing, the temple universities are a lot less diverse and profound than the ones here in Ba Sing Se, so maybe I'll stay for that as well."

From the kitchen, Katara was extremely happy to hear that Aang could stay for more time, she had questions about how far their relationship could go and his time here was always a central one. "I see...I don't know much about your culture, but you people seem a lot calmer than the general public. Oh yeah, Ba Sing Se University is amongst the most prestigious ones, Katara wants to study medicine there" Hakoda said proudly and then questioned. "Do you have any career path that you would like to follow?"

"Well, if you have any questions about my culture be sure to ask away. I don't know for sure yet, but I do like geography and traveling, and I've been told I'm a good peacemaker, so maybe politics...I don't know" Aang said furrowing his eyebrows, he hadn't thought of his future yet so it was a difficult topic to talk about, Hakoda sensed this and changed it.

"I understand, you still have a lot of time. Anyway, talking about culture, are you religious, Aang?" Hakoda asked lightly, trying not to bring up a cursed topic.

"Yes, all Air Nomads are deeply connected with their spiritual side, that is one of the reasons we believe almost every Nomad is a bender. But yeah, I meditate and pray to the spirits every chance I get" Aang said proudly to which Hakoda nodded.

"Alright, I respect that, we are not as spiritual here but when I lived in the South Pole we used to chant to the spirits for protection and good fortune." Hakoda said remembering some of his memories and trying to add something to the conversation.

Before long the food was ready and Sokka came in an instant, attracted by the smell. They set up the table and sat, there was artic hem for everyone except Aang, who had seaweed noodles at his disposal. He took a bite and hummed in approval, then voicing it contently. "This is delicious! You both did a great job" He said looking at Katara and Malina, the first one blushed and simply bowed.

They talked about random things for a while and ate in silence in other moments until Hakoda asked. "Aang, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like hanging out with friends the most, but I also like playing sports - not that I'm good at any of them except Airball or running - just for fun. I also enjoy just being in the moment, the present, whatever situation I'm in" Aang responded happily and sagely, who drew out a smile from Katara. "What about you?"

Hakoda nodded approvingly and then answered. "I usually like watching sports - generally UFC and some basketball. We go fishing with Sokka from time to time." He responded truthfully, Sokka nodded with a smile Hakoda and then decided to go straight to the point. "So, Aang, tell me... have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

The question made Sokka, Katara and Aang choke on hem, water, and noodles respectively, when she recovered Katara yelled. "Dad!" he shrugged and continued looking at Aang expectantly. Katara couldn't help but be intrigued, but she didn't show it.

"Yes, I had a girlfriend at the temple for about two years" Aang said simply, trying not to remember much about it because of the pain it caused him.

"Oh...if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hakoda asked curiously and somewhat happy that he had only had one girlfriend and not many like some boys.

"She had to move to the Western Temple and we couldn't hold the distance relationship...so it was a mutual breakup. Actually, it was one of the reasons I decided to come here, to get a change of scenery and try to forget" Aang answered genuinely with a sad smile, which made the table look at him compassionately.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Aang...so you told me you are enjoying things here in Ba Sing Se?" Hakoda said trying to change the mood.

"It's ok. Yeah, as I told you, it's different...a lot more... _chaotic_ let's say...but I'm enjoying it, I made some good friends" He said looking at both Katara and Sokka who smiled at him "and I've found my rhythm here" he said smiling.

"I'm glad, Aang...but what do you mean about chaotic exactly?" Hakoda questioned.

"Well...the temples are a lot calmer, given that they are full of monks... let's say that a lot more things happen here" He explained

"So, you saying things were a lot more boring there?" Sokka suggested teasingly and Katara glared at him.

Aang laughed and said. "Not exactly boring, the monks are really fond of pranking but yeah, it wasn't as entertaining as it is here."

"You pulled pranks in the temple?" Sokka asked with disbelief and Aang nodded and responded

"My guardian Gyatso is a huge prankster so he's taught me everything he knows about that" He said with a smile, reminiscing some of them.

"No way, you seem way too calm to pull something like that...tell me!"

"What?"

"Tell me your worst prank or the worst thing you've ever done" Sokka asked with a smirk, thinking that he could up him, Hakoda was interested because this could tell what type of guy Aang is.

"The worst thing I did?...umm...okay, in the temples the most common dessert is fruit pies, airbender's fruit pies are delicious... Maybe we could make some other day" Aang started and they all nodded, Sokka somewhat reluctantly because it hadn't meat in it. "Anyway, the monks have this special flour used on special occasions in a _secret storage room._ " He told them and said that last part quietly like if it was a secret, making all of them chuckle.

"I and a friend of mine knew that Monk Tashi had the key, and we also knew that he was obsessed with Avatar Yangchen" He said waiting for them to connect the dots but they didn't so he continued. "My friend, Namu, has a really high pitched voice for a male...so we used that and some great acting and special effects to convince him to open the secret storage room and make some special fruit pies" He said and then he looked down. "I felt really bad after that because I felt that I had dishonored Yangchen spirit...and in our culture, it's a great deal, so that is the worst thing I've ever done." while looking down in shame, oblivious to how light that sounded to the others.

There was some slight laughing at the tale but mostly smiles, Hakoda was glad that it wasn't anything shady and just a little prank on his eyes, Sokka was disappointed, he thought he would have done something more interesting and Katara thought the way he felt guilty was _adorable_ , Malina thought the same. "Well, that isn't that bad. I'm disappointed" said Sokka.

"Pff..please, what is the worst you have done? Not having cleaned your room for 4 months?" Katara teased.

Before Sokka could respond Hakoda cut in. "Well, why don't we change the topic and tell some embarrassing stories. I could tell you some about Sokka and Katara, Aang" He said with a smirk and then both his children burst out.

"DAD, no please!" "DONT DO IT, DAD!" They both said in unison and Hakoda burst out laughing.

"Don't start arguing then, and I won't tell him" Hakoda said with a pointed look.

They talked a while more and then it was time to clean the table, Aang offered to do it and Malina helped him. While they were on the other side of the kitchen, Katara approached Hakoda and asked. "What do you think about him?" with a pleading tone.

Her father smiled at her and said calmly "He seems like a good boy, really respectful...I approve" and before Katara could jump in euphoria he added. "But...if you want to be anything more than friends with him you have to tell me, ok?" He said sternly to which Katara nodded reluctantly.

"Okay" Katara said simply, blushing a little bit about thinking of being more than friends with Aang.

_I can start flirting with him_. Katara thought happily and mischievously.

They finished cleaning up and decided to watch a movie, a rom-com, Hakoda and Malina took the center couch, the single for Sokka, and the other couple couch for Aang and Katara. She sat really close to him which made him nervous.

Once the movie started she scooted closer and closer to him until their sides were touching, they were both blushing profoundly, Aang had his hand resting on his tight and Katara inhaled some determination and made a move.

She gently brushed her hand with his, he didn't move it, she was blushing like crazy, it wasn't like her to do something so blunt, but she was eager to advance thing, and now that she had the approval of her father she found out that she didn't want to wait anymore. She took his hand gently and put them in the middle of them both.

Aang couldn't react, he just let her, some part of him felt glad that she liked him that way but another felt weird at her for doing this today and so close to her father. Katara was smiling widely, _he didn't take his hand back, so that meant that he is ok with it._ Both their hands started sweating but she didn't mind, absentmindedly she started stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

They stayed like that for a while, and then a sex scene played in the movie and for some reason, Katara thought it would be ok to squeeze his hand at the moment, she felt really really hot. _My face must be so red right now, but I don't care I'm so happy right now._ She thought still with a smile while focusing on the scene.

Aang, on the other hand, was greatly weirded out about this, he felt that he was hiding something from her and that he needed to tell her, but he didn't want to ruin the moment and probably her day, so he let it pass.

Eventually, the movie finished and Aang got up from the couch, leaving Katara's hand in the motion, she didn't think too much about it, Aang said his goodbyes to her family, Hakoda told him that he was welcomed any day, a well as Malina.

Katara took him to the door and went outside with him, she took his hand and said with a flirty smile. "I'm glad you could make it, Aang. I had a lot of fun with you today I'll see you tomorrow" and then she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek - really close to his mouth - and became proud to fin him blush at the gesture, then she went inside.

Aang just stood there, really confused, wanting nothing more than to go home and meditate on this find some advice from Iroh maybe, and sleep, maybe tomorrow he would be able to find some solution to this madness.

* * *

She was limping from the bathroom to her bed, the remainder of today's morning event still playing in her mind, the remnants of the delicious pleasure could still be felt on her body. She smiled at the memory of when Ty Lee came over and she told her everything, her friend's jaw hitting the ground and the subsequent begging for her to call him home so they could both have their way with him still elicited a proud laugh.

He had been truly _relentless_ in today's morning pounding, she didn't know how much time passed before she recovered her senses after he left, but minimum an hour, the soreness was excruciating and she could barely move, her loins aching profoundly, but she didn't regret anything, she loved the way he fucked her. Even not being able to walk properly was a source of pride, in that her plan had worked.

The thought of it again was enough to beat her pride and make her wet again with desire, the need to feel him inside her again was too much, she decided it was enough of a wait and sent him a _seductive_ message. She took a picture of herself in her tight red nightgown and sent it to him.

**Aang.**

**Last seen 10:12 PM.**

**Az: (picture)**

**Az: I'm waiting for you...come through my window and we can do it all night again. ;)**

She was sure it would seduce him and simply fell on her bed waiting until she heard her phone ring. _Mmm, I guess he misses my voice._ She thought and answered him, not before looking at his profile picture and feeling the same desire rise up tenfold again.

"Hey, _rough boy._ I'm still recovering from the morning, I really lik-"

"You set me up!" Aang yelled accusingly.

"Excuse me? I what?" She tried to play confused, but Aang was having none of it.

"You planned last night! You manipulated me!"

"Well...you didn't seem to be against it last night...neither today's morning" Azula teased.

"That was different. I didn't know you had planned everything!"

"Well, I rea-" But she couldn't continue, he interrupted her harshly.

"Listen to me! I don't want to see you again, I don't want to talk to you again, so don't message me, don't bother me, what you did was _fucked up_. Goodbye, Azula!" And then he hung up.

She was left there stunned, she didn't understand what was wrong. "He can't be serious right? Maybe he's pissed about something else" she said to herself. _I mean he fucked me, didn't he? What's his problem?!_ She thought exasperated, but the way he just talked to her made her even hotter and then decided something.

_Well...If he isn't coming I guess I have to do it myself._ She thought as she brought her hand to her center. "Yes!" She hissed.

* * *

Katara was feeling almost extreme happiness at the events of the day, she felt that her life was finally turning for the better and she was telling her mother about it in her diary.

_I don't know where I got the confidence from mom...but I held his hand...AND HE DIDNT PULL IT AWAY! It felt awkward at first and it was really sweaty, but I loved touching him, and it was enough to make my day, his hands were a little calloused but they felt good to hold, and they were his, so that's all that matters._

_And then when he was leaving, I almost kissed him on his lips!_

_I know, I don't know who this Katara is, but I'm getting what I want...I just feel that if I don't act then somebody will steal him._

_Anyway, it was a fantastic day mom, it was a fantastic week, and it isn't over, tomorrow I get to see him again, maybe flirt a little more, and dad told me that maybe at night we could go dining at the jasmine Dragon, maybe he'll sing a song for me. Oh, mom! This is so romantic!_

She received a notification from her phone in that instant, and she decided to check it, she took her phone from her nightstand and got back on her desk, unlocked her phone, and went to Snapchat. It was a video from Ty Lee, capped "Go get it, girl" she started it and gasped.

**The video showed Aang dancing with Azula, then Azula turning and grinding on him, before looking at him and then taking his hand, the cameraman follows them through the hallway, until they reach a door that Azula opens, and they both go through it and then gets closed**.

Katara had a hand on her mouth and the tears had spilled over, there was no mistaking what she saw, she didn't know what happened but it was clear flirting and Aang seemed to have no problems with it. All the happy and giddy feelings she had experience banished and _anguish_ took their place. There was this tight feeling in her chest, and she could barely breathe, she felt angry and betrayed somehow, and really _really_ bad.

She took a couple of breaths and decided to tell her mother, maybe that could help, the tears were staining the papers on her diary but she didn't care, so she wrote with trembling hands and fingers, while actively sobbing, her vision blurred.

_Mom. I just saw something that broke my heart and I've never felt so bad, I feel like I'm drowning mom, I really thought he liked me._

_I know we were just friends but I can't help it, I feel betrayed, I feel angry at him, now it makes sense why he was nervous at first, why he couldn't look me in the eyes first. I'm so mad at him!_

_But most of all I'm sad mom, it's all over again, I can't keep doing these, I can't keep relapsing every time something bad happens to me, I need to get a grip and I can't keep relying on other people._

_If push comes to shove I still have two friends, and I'm grateful for that, even if I don't get to be with him, although this changes how I feel about him...of all people...with Azula? just what was he thinking?!_

_No matter mom, this was just a great day and now it's probably one of my worst, I just want to curl in a ball and sleep. Mom, I need you! I love you!_

She wiped her tears away and went straight to bed, she did everything she could to stop thinking of the images she saw but she couldn't, and she cried... _she cried herself to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! You've made it to the end of the chapter, please tell me what you think of the situation between Aang and Katara, how will they handle it, and will Azula ever change?
> 
> Please review, thank you very much!
> 
> Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, please remember to comment. I already got the next 5 chapters done, and they improve a lot from what I was told, I'll be releasing one a day.


End file.
